I'm Not a Bitch Girl
by dikitlagisampe
Summary: CHAP 10 UP! ;Luhan's Mysterious Boyfriend; Luhan menerima tugas dari Park Soensangnim berkaitan dengan Sex Bebas, dan hal tersebut membuatnya mau tidak mau menyamar menjadi seorang perempuan. Tidak diduga, bocah SMA kelas atas bernama Oh Sehun mengiranya sebagai pekerja seks. Luhan tidak berdaya di hadapan Sehun. Apakah Luhan akan ketahuan? "Kalau aku menyetubuhimu malam ini"HUNHAN
1. Undercover

Fanfic baru nih. Ratedm loh huehe. Enjoy yaaa^^

**.**

**Tittle : I'm Not a Bitch Girl!**

**Written By : Dikitlagisampe *kkk**

**Length : Chaptered. 1-?**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Adult Content, Adek kecil dibawah 17 jangan baca ya, bobo sana. Tapi kalau memang udah terlanjur keperes sama otak yadong yaudah. Resiko ditanggung sendiri, oke? ;;)**

**Have  
A  
Wonderful  
Time  
**

**-oOo-**

.

**Keping Satu : Undercover**

"Haruskah aku memakai semua pakaian ini?" Luhan menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan jijik. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Xiumin mengangguk mantap, menghiraukan wajah protes dari namja cantik di hadapannya.

"Seharusnya kita mencari cara lain!" Luhan tidak terima dengan usul Xiumin yang menurutnya keterlaluan.

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Andwae. Ini kan tugasmu. Kau memintaku memberi ide, jadi ini ideku. Kalau tidak bisa kau terima tidak apa-apa. Terserah saja sih,"

Luhan menghela napas berat. Park Soensangnim memberinya tugas akhir semester. Sial, sekali lagi sial, ia mendapat topik tentang kawasan _ehm ehm_. Tahu sendirilah, jalanan dimana wanita biasanya menawarkan diri secara sukarela untuk menghibur para lelaki belang.

One night stand, kita biasa menyebutnya.

Kawasan yang ramai oleh wanita pekerja seks biasanya di jalanan pinggir distro dekat Mokpaheo, pukul sepuluh lebih. Ada banyak wanita berpakaian minim yang –tidak jarang– menggoda para pejalan kaki. Sebagai lelaki tulen, tentulah mereka tergoda, didukung dengan fakta bahwa pakaian sang penggoda _kekurangan bahan_.

Luhan meminta bantuan Xiumin untuk memberinya ide lain agar ia berada di sana tanpa perlu digoda oleh para wanita. Agak risih membayangkan kalau-kalau ia tergoda oleh sang pekerja seks. Tugas Park Soensangnim terbengkalai dan ia justru sibuk menghabiskan malam indahnya bersetubuh bersama seseorang dari para pekerja seks tersebut.

Xiumin, dengan polosnya memberi saran agar ia berdandan sebagai wanita. Tidak tanggung tanggung, hari ini, ia bahkan membawakan Luhan pakaian wanita yang, demi tuhan, bisa saja Luhan muntah sekarang.

Dress silver dengan beberapa manik-manik sederhana, anting, kalung, sepatu hak tinggi yang bahkan ia tidak yakin dapat berjalan di atasnya. Dan, bagian inilah yang menurut Luhan sangat keterlaluan, Xiumin bahkan membawakannya pakaian dalam! Bra berwarna hitam dengan bentuk yang sangat rumit –ia tidak pernah melihat bra semacam itu sebelumnya, di film porno sekalipun– juga celana dalam yang hanya dapat menutupi bagian 'aset'nya dan juga pantatnya. Ah, jangan lupakan rambut palsu dan beberapa jepit rambut.

Tidakkah itu keterlaluan?

Xiumin memang kuliah di jurusan desaigner, tapi Luhan berpendapat bahwa yang Xiumin bawakan telah melecehkan harga dirinya sebagai _lelaki tulen_. Berpakaian sebagai wanita seksi? Yang benar saja.

"Tolonglah hyung. Carikan aku solusi lainnya. Aku benar-benar muntah bila harus memakai semua pakaian ini"

Xiumin menghela napas kasar, "Kau, ingin terhindar dari godaan wanita-wanita disana bukan? Berpakaianlah sebagai wanita! Tidak akan ada wanita yang melirikmu. Kalaupun mereka melirikmu, itu dengan tatapan iri! Itu ideku, terserah kau akan mengabaikanku. Aku tidak punya ide lainnya,"

"Lagipula," Xiumin menunjukkan wajah tidak percaya, "Pakaian ini bagus sekali! Aku jamin kau akan jadi wanita seksi. Paling _hot_. Ah, segala yang berhubungan dengan keerotisan,"

Xiumin menutup pendapatnya dengan sadis, "Kau sih tidak tahu mode!"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya ketika Xiumin mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya –kecuali pakaian menjijikkan itu– hendak beranjak dari apartemennya. Ia tidak punya ide lain, sedangkan deadline tugas dari Park Soensangnim seminggu lagi –itu artinya Senin depan–

"Begini, jangan terlalu terburu-buru menyimpulkan. Kau pikir-pikir saja dulu, kalau setuju, hubungi aku. Tapi tolong jangan terlalu mendadak, karena untuk meriasmu menjadi seorang wanita, aku memerlukan waktu setidaknya satu jam. Mengerti?"

Tekanan semakin bertambah. Ia harus melakukan observasi sialan itu hari ini, dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Apakah memang benar-benar tidak ada cara lain? Kalau begitu...

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mau," Luhan masih agak kurang percaya pita suaranya dapat menyuarakan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Apa? Sekarang?" Xiumin kebingungan dengan reaksi Luhan yang mendadak berubah. Tidak sampai satu jam yang lalu mengutuk habis-habisan, lalu tiba-tiba sekarang menyetujuinya? Plin plan sekali.

"Ya, hyung. Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu," Luhan mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku harus ke tempat itu hari ini, tidak ada pilihan lain selain idemu,"

Xiumin tersenyum, "Bagus. Berarti kau tidak menolak menggunakan ini bukan?"

_Ding dong!_

.

**-oOo-**

.

Luhan hampir saja meronta kalau tidak segera disadarkan oleh otaknya bahwa ini demi tugas terkutuk tersebut. Seluruh tubuhnya telah disentuh –dalam artian benar-benar _disentuh_, bukan disentuh yang lebih– secara kurang elit oleh Xiumin. Dress ini terlalu pendek, hanya tiga perempat paha. Kulit tangan dan kakinya terlalu terekspos, dan Luhan risih bukan main.

Xiumin tidak mengijinkannya untuk menatap cermin terlebih dahulu. Baru setelah calon desaigner itu menata rambutnya, dan proses makeover telah selesai, Xiumin menggiring Luhan menuju cermin besar di sudut ruangan.

Mata Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum terbelalak ke ukuran maksimal. Wajahnya, yang meskipun tidak mendapat banyak polesan make up, (menurut Luhan) terlihat terlalu kewanitaan. Dan...

"Hyung, apakah perlu sebesar ini?" Luhan menatap dadanya yang sekarang terlihat bulat menonjol. Pipinya memerah, agak sungkan menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Payudaramu memang sengaja kubuat seperti itu. Besar, bukan?"

Tentu saja! Luhan harus berkata begitu. Dari luar saja tonjolannya sudah _lebih dari cukup_. Ia meraba-raba halus bagian dadanya tersebut, membuat Xiumin tertawa.

"Dan, ehm Hyung, bagaimana bisa sekenyal ini?"

.

**-oOo-**

.

Luhan berjalan pelan sekali. Berusaha menyeimbangkan kedua tubuhnya agar tidak oleng secara memalukan. Ia merutuki habis-habisan pakaian pendek dan ketatnya tersebut. Membuatnya merasa risih dan malu bukan main.

Sekarang sekitar pukul setengah sebelas. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit membuat malam tidak tampak pekat –justru tampak cerah– Beruntung Xiumin mau mengantarkannya, walaupun tidak sampai tempat tujuan. Luhan harus berjalan beberapa meter untuk meraih tempat observasinya tersebut.

Luhan membulatkan matanya, memutuskan untuk menarik diri diantara sela-sela dua bangunan tua. Memang benar kawasan ini cocok disebut sebagai 'lokasi dewasa'. Ia melihat beberapa pasangan –kalau memang benar bisa disebut sebagai pasangan– sedang bercumbu dengan panasnya. Bahkan ada lelaki tua yang terang-terangan menyingkap gaun bagian atas pekerja seks tersebut, membiarkan payudaranya bebas tergantung secara abstrak. Sang wanita hanya tersenyum nakal. Tidak mempedulikan dimana mereka berada.

Baiklah, sesuatu diantara selangkangan Luhan menegang melihat hal tersebut.

Ia melihat satu mobil terparkir di ujung. Dan, sebagai lelaki dewasa dengan usia lebih dari tujuh belas tahun, ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam mobil tersebut. Ditandai dengan jelas oleh mobil yang bergoncang-goncang naik dan turun.

_Tidak adakah tempat yang lebih elit untuk melakukan seks_?

Luhan terlalu sibuk mengamati keadaan yang tersaji di depan matanya, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya telah berdiri seorang laki-laki tinggi yang tersenyum mesum kearahnya. Dalam sekali sentak lelaki tersebut berhasil mengunci kedua lengan Luhan dan memojokannya diantara bangunan tua. Rambut palsunya bergesekan kasar dengan kayu-kayu pondasi bangunan tersebut.

Mata Luhan melebar sempurna, "A..apa yang kau lakukan?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Sedikit menggodamu, nona,"

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

Luhan melirik pakaian yang dikenakan lelaki tersebut. Seragam. Astaga, lelaki berseragam berani-beraninya menyerangnya? Berkeliaraan di sini malam-malam? Pikirannya pasti sudah tidak waras!

"Hmmm," Lelaki tersebut menyunggingkan senyum nakal, "Jangan berpura-pura naif. Menolakku, ya?"

Bau alkohol menyengat indra penciuman Luhan ketika _pemuda_ tersebut berbicara. Jarak mereka yang cukup dekat membuat Luhan mengeluarkan semburat merah terkutuk yang menjalari wajah dan telinganya.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku kehilangan kontrol atasmu. Kenapa tidak salahkan saja payudara kenyalmu ini, hmm?"

Kalau ia masih bisa hidup, Luhan bersumpah hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan adalah menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Xiumin dan mendampratnya habis-habisan. Ide payudara-besar-kenyal-menggoda ini menempatkannya pada satu titik dimana ia merasa seolah-olah sedang diperkosa.

Luhan melirik pakaian pemuda tersebut. Kemeja putih, dengan dasi hitam bergaris merah-biru yang dilonggarkan. Celana hitam dengan sedikit motif, ia tahu asal sekolah pemuda ini. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin ia ketahui.

Namanya.

"Kau bisa melucuti semua pakaianku sekarang, kalau kau mau. Tidak perlu menatap dengan pandangan seperti itu,"

Luhan tidak mendengar apa yang pemuda itu katakan karena ia terpaku pada kemeja bagian kiri pemuda tersebut. Ia menyunggingkan senyum remeh. Tidak menyadari buaya di hadapannya yang siap menerkam buruannya saat ini juga.

Dengan cepat pemuda tersebut menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Tangan Luhan berusaha memberontak, namun tenaga pemuda tersebut mengantisipasi Luhan sehingga tangannya tidak berdaya. Wajah Luhan memerah penuh dengan amarah. Harga dirinya tercoreng.

Sialan kau, Oh Sehun.

.

To

Be

Continued

**-oOo-**

Hai semua. Ini fanfic pertama sama terbaruku. Kekeke baru pertama udah berani ngepost yang ratedm ajanih. Maklum lah otak yadong ya begini adanya. Harap tidak heran ya.

Oke chap pertama pendek banget ya? Mau gimana lagi, sebenernya udah ngetik yang lumayan, sampe sepuluh halaman. Eh abis itu belum sempat ke save, dipake yang lain. Jadilah kosong blong-blong. Emosi gitudeh.

Okelah baythewey, saya sangat mengharapkan komen atau reviu kalian. Jangan jadi silent reader yaa. Berani baca, berani komen juga dong ya? Haha okedeh. Sekiaan.

Hep a nais dei^^


	2. Naked for Me?

Hai, chapter kedua keluar nih. Moga-moga nggak ada kesalahan teknis spasi ngilang deh. Malu maluin ajanih (/_\)

Selamat membacaaa ;;)

"_Kau bisa melucuti semua pakaianku sekarang, kalau kau mau. Tidak perlu menatap dengan pandangan seperti itu,"_

_Luhan tidak mendengar apa yang pemuda itu katakan karena ia terpaku pada kemeja bagian kiri pemuda tersebut. Ia menyunggingkan senyum remeh. Tidak menyadari buaya di hadapannya yang siap menerkam buruannya saat ini juga._

_Dengan cepat pemuda tersebut menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Tangan Luhan berusaha memberontak, namun tenaga pemuda tersebut mengantisipasi Luhan sehingga tangannya tidak berdaya. Wajah Luhan memerah penuh dengan amarah. Harga dirinya tercoreng._

_Sialan kau, Oh Sehun._

**-oOo-**

**Tittle : I Ain't a Bitch Girl**

**Author : Dikitlagisampe**

**Length : Chaptered. 2-? (still far away)**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Oh Sehun / Xi Luhan (Hunhan)**

**Maincast(s) : Sehun – Luhan**

**Disclaimer : EXO belong to Soo Man Sajangnim, SMEntertaiment. But these story, is definitely, belong to me and my mind.**

**Support Cast(s) : Xiumin, Baekhyun, Kai, etc.**

**Warning : Adek kecil, -17 bisa eksit dari cerita ini. Tapi kalo emang udah dasar yadong ya boleh deh. Ditanggung sendiri ya akibatnya wkwk. **

**THIS IS YAOI, NOT A GENDERSWITCH STORY.**

**AN ADULT CONTENT AND LANGUAGE**

**Don't even try at home**

**Have**

**A**

**Wonderful**

**Time**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 2 : Naked for Me?**

Luhan menggeserkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha melepaskan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun. Tetapi Sehun justru memperdalam ciumannya, tidak mempedulikan Luhan yang sudah setengah mati menahan rasa muntah. Sialan sejuta sialan, bibir merah tipis milik Sehun harus mendarat secara sangat tidak menyenangkan di bibirnya. Dan, astaga, bahkan lidah Sehun berusaha menerobos bibir Luhan yang mengatup rapat.

Ciuman menjijikkan itu diakhiri ketika Luhan mendapat ide untuk menginjak keras-keras kaki Sehun, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengerjakan ide tersebut.

"Arrghh," Sehun menggeram kesakitan dan memisahkan jarak antara mereka berdua, menciptakan sedikit ruang setelah keduanya merapat untuk sesaat.

Kesempatan itu digunakan Luhan untuk berlari sekuat tenaga dan menjauh dari bocah (yang menurutnya) psikopat tersebut. Kakinya pontang-panting dan tidak dapat berlari sebagaimana mestinya dikarenakan sepatu hak yang ia kenakan. Demi tuhan, sebenarnya Luhan ingin melepas sepatu sialan tersebut, namun ia urungkan, karena sepertinya Sehun sedang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia tetap ingin menjaga jarak.

"HEI!"

_Ayolah kaki, berlarilah! Dasar sepatu hak terkutuk, berani-beraninya menghalangi kakiku untuk berlari. Sampai di apartemen, akan kubaka—_

BRUK!

Luhan terjerembap dengan posisi badan tertelungkup. Sepertinya sepatu haknya balas dendam atas rutukan-rutukan yang ia lancarkan dari dalam hati. Dan sungguh memalukan sekali, empat pasang mata menatapnya sesaat dengan pandangan heran, lalu seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, mereka melanjutkan aktivitas yang sempat tertunda.

Terjerembap dalam keadaan tertelungkup, dengan gaun yang tersingkap memamerkan paha putih susunya yang mulus –Luhan harus bersyukur karena tidak sampai memperlihatkan celana dalamnya– dan satu sepatu hak tinggi yang terlepas dari kakinya.

Memalukan. Ini adalah hal paling memalukan selama dua puluh satu tahun Luhan hidup di dunia.

"Hhhh bangunlah," Sebuah suara berat yang mendayu terdengar. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa bahwa suara tersebut terdengar sangat menakutkan.

Luhan segera berdiri dan mendapati seorang ahjussi tambun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan beringas. Ia menatap ahjussi tersebut dari kepala sampai kaki. Penampilannya berantakan, mengenakan jas, berdasi. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa lelaki tersebut adalah orang-orang penting dan eksekutif.

"Bagus... Cara menggodamu sungguh menarik, sayang. Dan kau berhasil menggodaku," Ahjussi tambun itu menarik bibir tebalnya dan menunjukkan seringaian menjijikkan sekaligus menakutkan.

Apa yang dikatakan ahjussi tersebut membuat Luhan merutuk habis-habisan. Menggoda, katanya? Yang benar saja! Itu lebih pantas disebut dengan mempermalukan-diri-sendiri, dasar otak mesum!

"Mianhamnida ahjussi," Luhan berkata sopan dengan suara yang ia buat-buat seperti yeoja imut, "Aku tidak ingin menggodamu,"

Ahjussi tambun tersebut tertawa dengan suara menggelegar. Bahu dan perutnya yang tambun bergoncang-goncang. Luhan hanya terdiam, tidak mengerti hal manakah yang lucu dari kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Luhan berpikir bahwa bisa saja selera humor ahjussi tersebut memang agak berbeda dibandingkan dengan orang normal.

"Nakal sekali, wanita seksi sepertimu. Tidak berniat menggodaku? Itu jelas-jelas tidakan merayu, sayang. Kalau bukan untukku, lalu untuk siapa, hmm?"

"Dia untukku, Ahjussi,"

Luhan merasa lega dengan hadirnya orang ketiga diantara mereka. Walaupun detik selanjutnya ia tetap harus kecewa karena orang ketiga yang hadir bukanlah orang baik yang akan menolongnya.

"Untukmu? Maaf, anak muda. Kau harus mengantre di belakangku. Akulah yang pertama memesannya,"

_KAU KIRA AKU MAKANAN!?_

Ahjussi kurang ajar itu menambahkan, "Lagipula aku telah membayarnya dengan uang yang banyak. Kau tidak akan bisa membayar dengan harga yang sama,"

_BAHKAN TIDAK SEPESERPUN KUTERIMA!_

"Maaf, ahjussi, dia milikku," Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk menjauhkan mereka berdua dari ahjussi tambun yang sekarang meneriakkan makian kasar. Sehun mempercepat langkah sehingga Luhan tertatih-tatih di belakangnya.

"Ah," Luhan tidak sengaja meloloskan suara namjanya. Matanya membulat, apakah Sehun menyadarinya?"

"Berhenti, Sehun-ssi. Jangan menyeretku," Ia kembali menyamarkan suaranya menjadi suara yeoja muda.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Luhan bingung, "Kau tahu namaku?"

"Ne, tentu saja," Luhan mengangguk polos, "Bukankah ada namamu di seragam? Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas,"

"Lalu untuk apa kau menyuruhku berhenti?" Sehun berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya menampakkan raut kesal.

"Dan untuk apa aku harus ikut denganmu?" Luhan balas berkacak pinggang. Ia mengerutkan sesuatu, dan menyadari bahwa suara makian ahjussi tersebut sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Penasaran, ia menolah dan mendapati Ahjussi tersebut sedang berpagutan dengan wanita lainnya yang pakaiannya _sangat-kekurangan-bahan_.

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ia menatap kaki Luhan yang hanya memakai satu sepatu, di kaki kiri.

"Dimana hak tinggimu?"

"Tertinggal disana"

"Bodoh. Bagaimana bisa tertinggal?!"

"Kau yang bodoh, kenapa menyeretku bahkan ketika aku belum mengambil sepatuku!?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan malas. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Luhan dengan gaya _bridal_.

"HEI! YA! Mau apa kau!?"

**-oOo-**

Wajah Luhan memucat ketika Sehun membawanya ke sebuah rumah tua berlantai dua –sepertinya sudah tidak berpenghuni– yang tidak jauh dari kawasan Mokpaheo. Firasatnya bertambah buruk ketika Sehun memasuki rumah tersebut dan langsung naik menuju lantai dua, tanpa perlu repot repot mengunci pintu depan.

Dan Luhan ingin pingsan ketika mengetahui Sehun menuntunnya ke sebuah kamar beranjang besar.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Luhan mengaduh pelan ketika tubuhnya dilempar ke ranjang empuk berseprai putih tersebut. Sehun mengunci pintu kamar dan menuju ke sudut ruangan, membelakangi Luhan –entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan–

Merasa dalam bahaya yang benar-benar besar, Luhan ingin menangis dan berteriak sekarang juga. Ia tidak akan sok naif dan polos hanya berdiam di sini dan menunggu kejadian selanjutnya. Tentu saja ia ingin mengendap-endap dan pergi sekarang juga, namun rasanya hal itu benar-benar mustahil.

Ia berjengit ketika Sehun berbalik dan berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya, garis-garis rahangnya mengeras, dan –dengan idiotnya– menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada montoknya.

"JANGAN PERKOSA AKU!"

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya terlalu naif tapi menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya Sehun menarik tangan yang sedang menutupi bagian kewanitaan favorit Sehun.

"Kau wanita yang cantik," Sehun melepas dasi hitam yang bertuliskan almamater sekolahnya secara perlahan.

_Astaga, aku namja! Tidakkah kau melihat guratan-guratan kelelakian di wajahku!?_

"Dan naif, tentu saja. Akui saja, kau menginginkan tanganku untuk membelai tubuhmu bukan?"

_Untuk sekedar menyentuh saja jijik!_

"Dan seharusnya kau memindahkan tanganmu dari 'sana'. Kupikir benda tersebut lebih baik diekspos, dibanding ditutup-tutupi seperti itu,"

_Menjijikkan. Menjijikkan. Menjijikkan._

"Astaga, payudaramu kenyal dan besar sekali. Aku benar-benar menyukainya,"

Perut Luhan terasa diaduk-aduk, dan siap memuntahkan semua isinya. Ia benar-benar jijik, namun ia juga merasa geli pada saat yang bersamaan. Bagaimana bila Sehun tahu bahwa ia seorang lelaki yang tidak memiliki payudara? Bagaimana bila Sehun tahu bahwa payudara ini hanya rekaan temannya yang kelewat kreatif? Dan bagaimana reaksi Sehun ketika tahu bahwa mereka berdua memiliki alat kelamin yang sama? _Walaupun berbeda ukuran._

"Hentikan ini. Kau dirasuki setan mesum macam apa sih?"

"Beruntungnya," Sehun tersenyum remeh, "Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk menggagahi wanita manapun,"

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kebingungannya. Apa katanya? Tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk menggagahi?

"Jadi... kau tidak ingin memperkosaku?"

Bodoh sekali. Itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah dilontarkan Luhan. Justru ia terdengar seperti seorang wanita murahan yang menginginkan sentuhan pria. Dan tentu saja, Luhan bukan tipe wanita yang seperti itu. Astaga, bahkan Luhan adalah seorang pria!

"Apa?" Sehun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Luhan, "Jadi, kau mau bercinta denganku, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu! Kalau begitu, biarkan aku pergi sekarang! Aku tidak mau hariku berakhir dengan diperkosa olehmu!"

"Perkosa katamu?" Sehun tertawa, "Aku memperkosa sedangkan aku bersumpah bahwa kau akan menikmati sentuhanku. Itukah yang dinamakan diperkosa?"

Luhan menggeram mendengar jawaban Sehun yang terlalu menjijikkan. Bahkan hal tersebut belum terjadi! Bagaimana mungkin Sehun sudah berani berkata seperti itu? Tinggi sekali tingkat kepercayaan dirinya!

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku pergi dari sini! Untuk apa kau menyekapku disini?"

"Tidak. Akan. Kubiarkan. Kau. Pergi. Sebelum." Sehun menjeda setiap katanya dan memilih untuk menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat Luhan penasaran.

"Sebelum?"

"Ada syarat tertentu, kau tahu,"

"Yaya, baiklah. Apa syaratnya?" Luhan memutar bola matanya tidak sabar.

"Kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Ya, cepatlah"

"Baiklah," Sehun tersenyum mesum dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Tatapan buasnya kembali terlihat, membuat Luhan (agak) ketakutan dan juga menyesal telah bertanya tentang syarat.

"Bugil di hadapanku"

**.**

**To**

**Be**

**Continued**

**-oOo-**

HAIII SEMUAA! Chappie 2 apdet nih. Gimana menurut kalian? Aneh nggak? Alurnya gimana? Mohon sarannya ya. Jangan lupa repiu, tinggalkan jejak.

Ohya, maaf kemarin Chapter 1 spasinya rusak. Itu acakadut banget sebelum di remake. Kesalahan teknis. Diusahain nggak bakalan gitu lagi deeh.

Oke, buat kalian semua. Maaf belum bisa ngasih chap yg panjang. Soon, deh. Key? Gomawo, xoxo^^


	3. Nerd Sehun

YEAY! Tepat satu minggu! :D

"Ada syarat tertentu, kau tahu,"

"Yaya, baiklah. Apa syaratnya?" Luhan memutar bola matanya tidak sabar.

"Kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Ya, cepatlah"

"Baiklah," Sehun tersenyum mesum dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Tatapan buasnya kembali terlihat, membuat Luhan (agak) ketakutan dan juga menyesal telah bertanya tentang syarat.

"Bugil di hadapanku"

**.**

**Tittle : I Ain't a Bitch Girl**

**Author : dikitlagisampe**

**Length : Chaptered ; 3-?**

**Maincast(s) : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Support Cast(s) : Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo **

(untuk chapter ini segitu dulu)

**Rated : M **

**Disclaimer : I Ain't a Bitch Girl belong to **dikitlagisampe**. **

**EXO belong to Soo Man Sajangnim.**

**Typo bertebaran, AU.**

**THIS IS YAOI, NOT A GENDERSWITCH ONE.**

**AN ADULT CONTENT AND LANGUAGE**

**Have**

**A**

**Wonderful**

**Time**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Luhan terperangah sesaat. Sejenak ia lupa dengan arti dari kata 'bugil'.

"Apa? Bugil?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menggoda dan kelaparan. Terlihat jelas bahwa ada hasrat yang –berusaha keras– ia pendam. Ia menggeram kecil, segera menarik pendapatnya tentang 'tidak-berhasrat-menggagahi-wanita-manapun'. Kalau melihat Luhan sekarang, libidonya melonjak drastis. Dan tolong, jangan salahkan Sehun akan hal itu.

"APA!? BUGIL?"

Pertanyaan yang sama meluncur dengan mulusnya dari rongga mulut Luhan. Walaupun dengan intonasi yang berbeda, tentu saja. Sepertinya sekarang ini otak Luhan telah kembali bekerja seperti sediakala ; sehingga ia tahu apa makna kata _bugil_.

"Ya. Sudah jelas, bukan?" Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya, "Aku yakin kau tidak memiliki gangguan pendengaran,"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA!"

Sehun mendengus ketika mendengar Luhan mencoba mempertahankan kenaifan dan harga dirinya. Tidak mau melepas pakaian, katanya? Padahal ia menemukan Luhan bersama para pekerja seks. Bukankah melepas pakaian dihadapan lelaki adalah bagian dari keseharian mereka? Lalu kalau begitu apa maksudnya berpakaian minim? Bukankah gaun mini itu diciptakan untuk menggoda para lelaki?

"Kenapa tidak mau melakukannya?"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Tidak ada alasan untukmu menolak,"

"Tidak ada alasan untukku menerima,"

Luhan berkacak pinggang dan matanya melebar dengan intensitas maksimal, begitu kesal dengan lelaki muda di hadapannya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ada _anak dibawah umur_ yang berani-beraninya memerintahkannya untuk bugil. Astaga, yang benar saja.

Ia bisa saja membuka pakaiannya sekarang, dan membongkar penyamaran terkutuk yang dibantu oleh Xiumin. Tapi tiba-tiba otaknya –jarang sekali ini terjadi– mendapat pencerahan. Lebih menyenangkan lagi, pencerahan itu berkenaan dengan tugas dari Park Soensangnim.

Entah kapan dan darimana, tiba-tiba ia berpikir bahwa mengangkat Sehun menjadi 'bintang utama' tugasnya kelihatannya cukup menarik. Tentu saja, karena Sehun masih _kecil_, tidak sepantasnya ia berada di daerah pekerja seks. Dan, ini poin tambahan, tidak sepantasnya ia berperilaku bejat.

Oke, jadi, yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah mengambil kunci terkutuk yang sekarang berada di genggaman orang –super– terkutuk, supaya bisa keluar dari rumah terkutuk ini, dan menyelesaikan tugas terkutuk dari Park Soensangnim. Terima kasih banyak, semua hal berubah menjadi terkutuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak ada setengah jam yang lalu kau mengatakan tidak ingin menggagahi wanita manapun?"

"Ya, memang," Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, "Aku memang tidak dalam kondisi terbaik untuk bercinta. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak ingin melihat wanita telanjang"

"YA!" Luhan berteriak nyaring. Demi tuhan, sepertinya sekembalinya dari rumah ini –kalau ia memang benar bisa selamat– suaranya serak bukan main. Sekarang saja, tenggorokannya sudah cukup tersiksa berkat kepura-puraannya menjadi wanita.

"Itu semua sama saja! Kau hanya melihat wanita telanjang, lalu pada akhirnyapun kau tidak bisa menahan hasratmu,"

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku? Bukankah itu tugasmu, kan? Memuaskan nafsuku sudah tentu menjadi bagian daripada keseharianmu,"

Luhan tersenyum (sangat) aneh. Agak lega dan bersyukur mengetahui fakta kecil bahwa Sehun belum mencium gelagat mencurigakan yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia sedang menyamar. Jadi, yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengalihkan perhatian Sehun supaya kunci menyebalkan yang sedang digenggam lelaki tersebut bisa berpindah tangan.

Sedari tadi ia memang mendapatkan ide untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Luhan menduga, tidaklah sulit untuk melakukan hal tersebut, karena menurutnya Sehun –yang saat ini– sedang tidak dalam posisi siaga. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan bersiaga dalam kondisi ingin bersetubuh?(-_-)

Tapi permasalahannya... oke, ini menjijikkan. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka ide menjijikkan tersebut bisa terpikirkan oleh otaknya. Tentu saja ia masih waras, masih menyukai wanita sebagaimana adanya. Ia, sama seperti Sehun, masih terangsang apabila melihat gundukan payudara.

"Tentu saja itu tugasku. Lalu, kau mau apa?"

Baiklah, permainan dimulai.

Sehun bangkit dan tersenyum menatap Luhan, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi?"

"Lalu," Luhan berusaha keras memasang wajah penuh hasrat, "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang melepaskannya untukku, anak kecil?"

"Begitu?" Sehun mendorong dengan kekuatan penuh sehingga Luhan terpojok di dinding, menimbulkan benturan yang cukup keras. Sama seperti posisi mereka di Mokpahoe, Sehun meletakkan lengannya di dinding, untuk memenjarakan Luhan. Jemarinya masih menggenggam kunci yang menjadi sasaran Luhan.

"Baiklah," Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, "Kalau itu memang maumu,"

Sehun mengeksploitasi bibir yang terbuka utuh untuk dirinya. Lidah mereka beradu, dan Sehun bahagia mendapati Luhan yang terpatah-patah berusaha keras mengimbangi dan melawan lidah Sehun. Pertempuran yang kurang adil, Luhan tahu. Maka ia hanya melingkarkan tangannya di perpotongan lehernya, mendorong untuk tuntutan yang lebih dalam.

Luhan menggeserkan kepalanya, melepaskan kontak yang mereka buat. Ia belum kehabisan nafas, tentu saja. Bagaimanapun Luhan adalah orang yang cukup kuat untuk menahan nafas dalam waktu lama. Tapi yang menyebabkannya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka adalah perutnya. Ya, perutnya seperti sudah diaduk aduk. Mencium lelaki adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

"Kau," Luhan harus menutupi bahwa ia jijik dengan ciuman barusan. Mungkin menggoda dengan suara yang seksi boleh juga, "Anak kecil yang nakal,"

"Aku sudah dewasa, kau tahu," Sehun tersenyum nakal dan menempelkan bibirnya di perpotongan leher putih susu milik Luhan. Mencium aroma menyejukkan dari perpotongannya. Ia melempar kunci pintu ke sembarang arah, dan kunci –yang Luhan incar– mendarat mulus di ranjang.

Oke, berarti saatnya menuntun Sehun ke ranjang.

Ini bukan hal yang bagus.

"Orang dewasa yang berseragam, begitu?"

Sehun mulai mengecap leher putih susu tersebut. Ingin membuatnya terlihat lebih menarik. Lidah dan giginyanya bermain-main, menyapa tengkuk putih tersebut dan membuat bulu kuduk sang pemilik berdiri. Ia tidak tahu apakah bercak keunguan tersebut banyak membekas, yang ia pikirkan adalah bahwa ia harus segera mengakhiri ketidakwarasan ini.

Sentuhan Sehun terlalu memabukkan.

"Kau lihat," Sehun mengangkat wajah dan melumat bibir Luhan sejenak, "Aku cukup dewasa dan aku sudah lebih dari mengerti segala hal yang berkaitan dengan wanita dan ranjang,"

Sayangnya Luhan adalah namja.

Bukan suatu hal yang sepatutnya disayangkan. Karena Luhan berterimakasih kepada tuhan bahwa ia lahir sebagai namja, sehingga ia tidak termasuk orang-orang yang dapat-dimengerti-oleh-Sehun.

"Begitu rupanya?"

Lidah Luhan kembali menyapa milik Sehun, seiring dengan itu, ia mendorong tubuh Sehun dan menjatuhkan diri mereka berdua diatas ranjang, dengan posisi Luhan yang berada di atas, menindihi Sehun.

Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting dan sesuatu dalam perutnya bergejolak ketika pahanya –secara tidak sengaja– menggesek aset berharga milik Sehun yang sekarang sudah mulai menggeliat bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dan Luhan begitu berharap semoga tidak terjadi hal yang sama pada dirinya.

Penisnya sudah bangun beberapa saat yang lalu saat berada di Mokpahoe, ia begitu bersyukur karena tidak lama kemudian penisnya kembali melemas. Sekarang, hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah asetnya akan menegang kembali. Itu akan menjadi hal besar dan benar-benar buruk –karena ia mengenakan gaun–

Tangannya meraba-raba seprai putih di samping, berusaha menemukan kunci supaya ia bisa kabur saat ini juga. Tidak lama kemudian tangan itu menangkap dan berhasil menggenggam objek berharga tersebut, sementara Sehun masih dilingkupi ketidakwarasan pada otak dan birahinya.

Lagi-lagi, Luhan mengakhiri ciuman mereka berdua. Hal tersebut membuat Sehun menggeram sebal. Tidakkah ia mengerti bahwa itu adalah ciuman yang menakjubkan!? Suatu hal yang menakjubkan tidak boleh diakhiri secara sepihak.

"Adakah kamar mandi disni?" Luhan bertanya. Sehun mengangguk dan menyelipkan tangannya diantara badan mereka berdua, berusaha menggapai gundukan menggoda tersebut. Dan ketika tangannya menemukan objek tersebut, ia meremas dan memijatnya lembut.

"Kearah jam sembilan,"

Luhan menoleh kearah kiri dan mendapati sebuah pintu kayu yang tertutup. Jadi itu kamar mandinya?

"Memangnya untuk apa?" Sehun bertanya tanpa melepaskan fokusnya pada kedua payudara kenyal yang sekarang sedang ia permainkan.

"Sehun-ah," Luhan terbata mengeja nama Sehun dan ia merasa risih dengan panggilan informalnya untuk pemuda tersebut. Tapi bukankah memang semua wanita berkelakuan bejat memanggil para mangsa dengan sebutan tersebut? Bukankah mereka sudah cukup 'intim'?

"Ya, sayang?"

"Bisakah kau menyiapkan air hangat untuk kita?" Itu ide terbaru Luhan. Sepertinya semua kecemerlangannya hadir ketia ia sedang dalam keadaan terdesak.

"Kita? Untuk apa?"

"Kau," Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan nakal, seringaian terpampang di wajah cantiknya, "Sudah pernah mencoba seks di kamar mandi?"

"Kujamin itu adalah tempat seks terbaik yang pernah kau tahu," tambahnya.

Sehun segera mendorong Luhan melalui payudaranya, mau tidak mau membuat wajah Luhan memerah kembali. Ia memang tidak memiliki payudara betulan, tapi dari sentuhan yang dilakukan Sehun, ia yakin bahwa payudara memang memiliki daya tarik tersendiri.

Ia melihat Sehun bangkit dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Suara percikan air terdengar dan Luhan segera menyambar kunci yang tergeletak tak berdaya di ujung ranjang. Dengan langkah berjingkat ia menuju kearah pintu, memasukkan kunci, dan memutarnya dengan perlahan.

_Klek _

Luhan mengernyit. Suara yang dihasilkan terlalu keras. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa suara percikan air dapat menulikan pendengaran Sehun sehingga ia tidak bisa mendengar suara pintu terkutuk ini. Luhan menoleh kearah kamar mandi, ia gugup sekali.

Tidak apa-apa, sekali lagi.

_Klek._

Ia membuka pintu perlahan dan segera berlari dengan kecepatan maksimum. Bersyukur bahwa sepatu hak yang sebelumnya mengganggu tidak lagi ia kenakan. Luhan tidak peduli dengan Xiumin yang mungkin saja marah karena benda-benda berharganya tidak kembali lagi setelah dipinjamkan. Ia sudah siap menerima kemarahan Xiumin –bagus juga karena Xiumin tidak bisa marah secara meledak ledak–

Luhan berlari meniti jalanan, dan menyadari bahwa Sehun telah membawanya ke kawasan yang tidak ia tahu. Ia merasa sangat asing, dan Luhan yakin bahwa ia belum pernah melintasi jalanan ini. Apakah Sehun membawanya ke luar kota?

Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa sejak ia berlari tadi banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan setengah heran dan setengah terperangah. Ketika ia menyadari kondisinya, Luhan benar-benar merasa malu. Mengenakan gaun tanpa alas kaki dan melarikan diri ; ia terlihat seperti pengantin yang sedang kawin lari.

Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis saja. Semua ini berada diluar rencananya, dan benar-benar tidak terpikirkan. Sedetik kemudian ia teringat bahwa ia membawa ponsel genggam. Xiumin telah mendesain gaun tersebut sedemikian rupa sehingga gaun tersebut memiliki kantung tersembunyi yang tidak akan terlihat bila hanya ditatap sekilas.

Ia merogoh kantung dan mengambil telepon genggamnya. Pikirannya sudah terlalu kalap sehingga tidak menyadari siapa yang ia telepon. Luhan hanya memencet asal dan menghubungi nomor yang terakhir ia hubungi.

"Yoboseyo?" Suara Xiumin terdengar. Luhan merasa sejuta ton terangkat dari pundaknya sesaat setelah mendengar suara tersebut. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang membuatnya merasa tidak sendirian.

"Hyung, tolong aku! Aku nyaris diperkosa!"

"MWO!?"

Luhan menjauhkan ponsel tersebut. Mengusap-usap telinganya dengan kasihan karena baru saja menerima teriakan sejuta oktaf dari Xiumin, lalu menempelkan kembali ponselnya.

"Aduh, hyung, tidak perlu berteriak begitu," Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Telingaku bisa berdenging,"

"Ah, maaf. Lalu dimana kau sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Pemuda itu membawaku ke suatu tempat. Sekarang aku sudah kabur, tapi aku tidak tahu keberadaanku,"

"Tidak ada nama jalan atau apapun?"

"Kurasa ti–AH! Tunggu sebentar," Luhan melihat ada plang kecil terletak di persimpangan jalan sekitar lima belas meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia berjalan cepat kearah plang tersebut, "aku ada di persimpangan Aleomnigal,"

"Ah, dekat kafe itu, bukan?"

Luhan membalikkan badan dan mendapati sebuah bangunan bertuliskan Erdemora cafe yang terlihat cukup ramai namun tenang.

"Ya, hyung. Kau tahu tempat ini?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak jauh dari situ. Tunggu lima menit, lebih baik kau memesan secangkir minuman dulu di cafe tersebut,"

Sambungan diputus oleh Xiumin. Luhan berpikir bahwa mungkin ide Xiumin memang bukan ide yang buruk. Ia melangkah masuk –agak risih karena tidak beralas kaki– dan berjalan kearah meja kasir untuk memesan minuman.

"Selamat malam, nona" Luhan ingin protes namun segera sadar bahwa ia memang seorang _nona_, "Selamat datang di Erdemora. Saya Kai, anda ingin memesan apa?"

Pelayanan yang menarik, batin Luhan.

"Eung..." Luhan melihat daftar menu yang disodorkan oleh Kai. Matanya mengerjap, takjub ketika mengetahui bahwa ada banyak varian menu di cafe yang terhitung kecil ini.

"Kalau anda kebingungan," Kai tersenyum sopan, "Anda bisa memilih Chocolaté. Wanita cantik seperti anda biasanya menyukai Caramel Chocolaté"

Ingin rasanya Luhan menimpuk petugas kasir bernama Kai tersebut dengan apapun yang berada di dalam radius jangkauannya. Luhan kesal atas ke-soktahu-an sang penjaga kasir. Namun sepertinya semua itu perlu ditahan.

"Ah sepertinya anda benar, Kai-ssi," Luhan tersenyum manis, "Baiklah, satu Caramel Chocolaté, cupbesar atau kecil?"

"Besar"

"Baiklah. Satu Caramel Chocolaté cup besar. Maaf nona, kalau tidak keberatan, silahkan duduk dulu,"

"Ah," Luhan membungkuk kecil, "Terimakasih,"

Ia duduk di pojok ruangan yang berhimpit dengan jendela transparan berwarna putih. Karena tidak mempunyai hal berarti yang bisa dilakukan –karena ia tidak membawa apapun– ia berpendapat bahwa mengamati keadaan sekitar mungkin bisa menjadi hal yang mengasyikan

"Permisi, nona," Seorang namja bermata besar menghampirinya dan membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah cup besar.

"Satu cup Caramel Chocolaté. Ada yang lainnya?"

Luhan tersenyum menggeleng, "Aniya. Untuk sementara tidak ada. Terimakasih," ia memiringkan kepalanya, menangkap sebuah tulisan di dada kiri pelayan tersebut, "Kyungsoo-ssi"

"Ne, selamat menikmati,"

Luhan menyesap Coklat yang ia pesan. Tidak lama kemudian ia mendapati Xiumin tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke kafe. Ia melambaikan tangan dan Xiumin berjalan cepat ke arahnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Luhan-ah, gwenchana?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung," Luhan tersenyum geli, "Tidak usah panik begitu,"

"Aku sungguh khawatir penyamaranmu terbongkar," Xiumin duduk dan memegang dadanya, seolah-olah ia sedang mendapat serangan jantung.

"Tidak usah berlebihan begitulah. Kupikir sebaiknya kau memesan satu cup kopi, Hyung. Pikiranmu perlu dibersihkan,"

Xiumin mendengus dan meninggalkan Luhan menuju kasir. Yang ditinggal lebih memilih memandang jalanan diluar yang masih lumayan ramai walaupun malam sudah tiba. Banyak dari mereka adalah pasangan yang saling bergandengan mesra.

"Jadi?" Xiumin membuka pembicaraan setelah ia membawa satu cup besar –entah apa– di tangannya, "Kau tahu kalau kau berhutang cerita padaku, bukan?"

"Ya. Aku sendiri bingung menjelaskannya," Kebohongan pertama. Bukan lupa akan kejadiannya, melainkan Luhan memilih untuk _tidak-mau-mengingat-ingat_. Menjijikkan sekali. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan pada hyungnya bahwa ia sempat berciuman panas dengan namja.

"Dasar kau," Xiumin menatap Luhan prihatin, "Benar-benar tidak berguna. Kalau begitu ceritakan semampumu,"

Luhan menceritakan semuanya, dimulai dari bersembunyi diantara dua bangunan, digoda oleh ahjussi, sampai berakhir di rumah. Tentu saja Luhan tidak menceritakan semuanya secara detail ; ia hanya menceritakan bagian-bagian umumnya saja.

"Ketika pemuda itu membawamu, kau tidak dibius?"

"Tidak,"

"Dibekap?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu kenapa tidak kabur saja?"

.

Bingo~

.

"Itu," Luhan kehabisan akal, "mataku ditutup dan tanganku diikat. Tapi dia tidak berlaku berlebihan,"

"Benarkah?"

Tentu saja tidak.

"Ya, hyung. Dia masih bocah kelas dua belas,"

"APA!?"

Luhan berjengit ketika Xiumin berteriak. Ia segera membungkuk meminta maaf sembari memasang wajah yang menyiratkan perkataan '_dia-memang-agak-kurang-waras_' kepada pengunjung lain yang menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan terganggu.

"Aigoo, pelankan suaramu, Hyung!"

"Masih bocah? Kelas dua belas? Yang benar?"

"Tentu saja," Luhan membela diri, "Bahkan ia masih berseragam. Namanya Oh Sehun, siswa tingkat akhir di _Gujong_ Senior High School.

Xiumin menumpukan dagunya, "Dasar anak jaman sekarang,"

"AH," Tiba-tiba posisi duduk Xiumin menegak.

"Hyung," Luhan menatap Xiumin jengkel, "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan berteriak!"

"Aku tidak berteriak, hanya berbicara agak keras," Xiumin membela diri, "Ah sudahlah. Dia siswa tingkat akhir? Kalau begitu ia bisa kau jadikan bahan observasi, bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya, aku sudah berpikiran begitu."

"Kau?" Xiumin mengangkat alis, "Tumben"

"Ya! Otakku tidak setumpul itu, Hyung!"

Xiumin tertawa kecil, "Baiklah. Kau bisa menghubungkan perilakunya dengan nilai-nilainya. Juga apakah ia termasuk berandalan di sekolah, ata—"

"Aku tahu, hyung"

Tiba-tiba wajah Xiumin berubah sumringah, seperti mendapat mukjizat, "Kau harus datang ke sekolahnya, Luhan-ah! Aku bisa mengantarkanmu!"

"Kapan?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok sore?"

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Luhan mengamati gerbang yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Suasananya tidak terlalu ramai, mengingat ini sudah pukul lima sore. Xiumin hanya bisa mengantarkannya saja, karena –katanya– ia sendiri ada proyek mendadak dan tidak bisa ditunda.

Luhan mendengus. Ia harus sendiri lagi. Tapi ia bersyukur, setidaknya ia sudah berpakaian kembali ke ukuran _namja normal_. Bukan gaun pendek kekurangan bahan yang dapat meningkatkan libido para pria.

Lagipula, ini sekolah, bukan? Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

"Selamat sore, tuan," Seorang petugas membungkuk hormat ketika Luhan berjalan kearah pintu gerbang tersebut, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ya. Saya mahasiswa dari Seoul University. Saya ingin melakukan pengamatan lingkungan di sini. Bolehkah?"

"Ah ya," petugas tersebut tersenyum ramah, "tentu saja. Tapi saya harap anda tidak keberatan mengisi ini,"

Lima menit kemudian –setelah mendapat autorisasi penuh dari petugas penjaga– Luhan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Gujong. Memang tidak ramai, hanya ada beberapa pelajar yang duduk di taman dekat gerbang sembari membaca. Ia mengamati dasi mereka –dan mendesah kecewa– karena mereka semua masih pelajar kelas bawah.

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya dan terus melangkah maju. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tersesat, karena ia tidak mempunyai teman satupun untuk (setidaknya) dijadikan sebagai 'tour-leader'. Apalagi Gujong termasuk Sekolah Menengah Atas terbesar –dan terbaik– di Seoul.

Mata Luhan membesar ketika ia mendapati seorang namja tinggi yang mengenakan dasi bergaris tiga diatas gambar almamater. Ah, berarti ia satu angkatan dengan Sehun. Luhan merasa lega. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ia pernah bertemu.

"Hei, sini!" Namja tersebut menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, tidak mendapati siapapun berada di dekatnya.

"YA! KAU!"

Namja tersebut setengah berlari menghampiri Luhan, "Ah, annyeong. Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau memanggilku. Ada apa?"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Benar, ia yakin pernah bertemu dengan 'anak' yang satu ini. Tapi dimana? Rasa-rasanya belum lama.

"Apakah kau sibuk?"

Namja tersebut menggeleng, "Tidak. Tugasku baru saja selesai. Tapi, maaf, kau siapa?"

Luhan membungkukkan badannya, "Ah maaf. Xi Luhan imnida. Aku sedang melakukan observasi tentang sekolah ini. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Ya, tentu saja," Namja tersebut tersenyum senang, "Kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku Kai,"

KAI!

Tunggu, Kai siapa ya?

"Ah, ya. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kai-ssi." Luhan memiringkan wajah, "Permisi, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu,"

Kai tersenyum bangga, "Ah, kau pasti pernah ke Erdemora cafe. Karena aku bekerja di sana,"

Mendadak pikiran Luhan menjadi jelas. Ah, jadi dia pemuda berkulit tan tadi malam?

"Aaaa," Luhan mengangguk-angguk, "Kau yang menjadi petugas kasir, bukan?"

"Ya, itu aku," Kai tertawa kecil, "Ah, Luhan-ssi, aku akan mengantarmu menemui orang paling jenius di Gujong, bagaimana?"

Luhan ingin menolak, tapi merasa tidak enak. Sebenarnya ia tidak merasa memiliki kebutuhan untuk bertemu dengan orang-paling-jenius-di-Gujong. Tapi mungkin saja penolakannya membuat Kai bertanya-tanya. Jadi mungkin sebaiknya ia mengikuti arahan Kai, siapa tahu –ia beruntung– dapat bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Baiklah,"

"Dia ada di perpustakaan, ayo!"

Luhan berjalan di samping Kai yang terus menerus mengoceh tanpa henti. Ternyata gedung perpustakaan tidak terlalu jauh, hanya berjarak sekitar lima puluh meter saja.

"Apakah ada banyak orang di perpustakaan?"

"Tidak. Sore begini mungkin hanya ada dia yang berada di perpustakaan," Kai yang berada di didepan menjelaskan kembali.

Sejauh ini, Luhan sudah mendapat informasi yang cukup tentang anak jenius tersebut ; cerdas, pendiam, kutu buku, _old-fashionista_, berkacamata bundar, berambut klimis. Kata Kai, orang tersebut tidak pernah terkejar di bidang eksakta.

Tapi satu, Kai menolak memberitahu nama.

"Ayo, Luhan-ssi," Kai mengajak Luhan menuju tempat si kutu buku biasa bersemedi dengan buku-bukunya. Tapi belum sampai setengah perjalanan, Luhan terpana melihat seseorang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

Mata Luhan melebar dan mulutnya membuka. Pemuda tersebut memeluk buku di dadanya dengan posesif. Rambut putihnya tertata rapi klimis kearah kanan. Kacamata bulat besar bertengger di wajahnya. Celananya ia naikkan sampai ke batas maksimal ; benar-benar culun. Namun, bukan itu. Luhan terpana bukan karena keculunan pemuda tersebut.

Tapi karena ia mengenal pemuda tersebut.

"Itu dia, Luhan-ssi, namanya..."

"Aku tahu. Oh Sehun"

**.**

**To **

**Be**

**Continued**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Special thanks buat yang udah repiu :

**Ditashawol | lacie-song | Anenchi | kaihunhan | luluna99 | iQyuzz | | boemWonkyu'98 | BluePink EXO-XOXO-Couple | CuteManlyDeer | HyunRa | beng beng max | RZHH 261220 | aliensparkdobi | hunhan minute | BaekLuluDeer | Odult Maniac | YoonAndi | ShinJiWoo920202 | Guest | exoshipper | dbrlShadowD | lisnana1 | gs | Putri | irnaaa90 | mbub | XING | guess who | Ares | WulanLulu | Novey | Lulu-shi | cupcuphie12 | junia angel | Kim Eun Seob | Ara Krisan | Odult Maniac | tyrhyeee | febydeer | lulu-shi | xoxodeer | PuuPpyyto | | lulittledeer20 | kim heeki | younlaycious88 | dreamers girl | your flower | ohseheol | Lulu Baby 1412 | HunHanCherry1220 | | Happybacon | luluna99 | aliensparkdobi |ssoulmate | minaachanssi | fySugar-Free | wereyeolves | exoshipper | kiki | piyopiyo | healersXing | ares | hyelin | irnaaa90 | Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi | mbub | sehun94 | hunhanie | hunhanminute | joyer | vgjhfy | BaekSEhyun | hunhanoio | xiaolu odult | ByunKaNish | Rly. **

**OHYA, HUNHAN SHIPPERS, **saya nih kepingin nerjemahin satu fanfiction dari asianfanfic. Tapi kalo untuk waktunya belum tau. Sama juga, ff ini belum tau sampe chap berapa, karena jujur, author orangnya moody. Rencananya sih nggak dibikin kelamaan (cepet bubar), abisnya biasanya tambah panjang, resiko kena writer block tambah gede.

Hehehe. Keep reading, babe. JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK, OKE? KALIAN YANG BIKIN SAYA SEMANGAT NULIS.

Cherio,

Dikitlagisampe :*


	4. Kamasutra

**Tittle : I Ain't a Bitch Girl**

**Author : dikitlagisampe**

**Length : Chaptered ; 3-?**

**Maincast(s) : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Support Cast(s) : Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai**

(untuk chapter ini segitu dulu)

**Rated : M **

**Disclaimer : I Ain't a Bitch Girl belong to **dikitlagisampe**. **

**EXO belong to Soo Man Sajangnim.**

**WARNING!**

**Typo bertebaran, AU, Out Of Characters**

(saya nggak tau loya kalo Sehun beneran mesum di kehidupan asli wkwk)

**THIS IS YAOI, NOT A GENDERSWITCH ONE.**

**AN ADULT CONTENT AND LANGUAGE**

**Have**

**A**

**Wonderful**

**Time**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 4 : Kamasutra**

Sehun menatap Kai dan Luhan dengan pandangan kaku. Ada wajah kekurangnyamanan yang tidak repot-repot ia tutupi. Kedua alis matanya bertaut, seiring dengan kacamata bulat besarnya yang mulai melorot.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan tahu ia mengucapkan nama Sehun cukup keras, sehingga mau tidak mau membuat sang pemilik nama merasa mempunyai urusan dengannya. Hanya saja ia masih kurang pecaya bahwa _Sehun _adalah _Sehun_.

Astaga, rumit sekali hidup ini.

"Sehun-ah," Kai membuka suara, tidak menyadari bahwa tindakannya akan mengundang berjuta terimakasih dari Luhan yang kebingungan mencari kata-kata, "Luhan-ssi ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi kupikir mempertemukan kalian berdua merupakan ide yang baik"

Ingin bertemu, katanya? Yah, tentu saja, Kai. Luhan sangat ingin bertemu Sehun. Bahkan tujuan utamanya pergi ke Gujong adalah untuk menemui Sehun. Seorang. Tapi yang ia maksudkan bukan Sehun yang seperti ini. Sehun yang benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu," Sehun berkata tak acuh. Bola matanya menelusuri Luhan dari kepala sampai ke kaki. Berusaha mengidentifikasi apakah mereka berdua memang tidak pernah saling mengenal.

"Ya, memang begitu," Luhan berkata gugup. Entah kenapa kosa katanya menguap tak berbekas dari otaknya, "Kita memang tidak pernah bertemu."

Lucu sekali Luhan berusaha keras untuk mengatakan tidak pernah bertemu, padahal nyata-nyatanya tidak sampai dua puluh empat jam yang lalu mereka sudah berciuman panas tanpa mengetahui identitas satu sama lain –setidaknya itulah yang terjadi di sisi Sehun.

"Lalu untuk apa repot-repot menemuiku?"

"Sehun-ah, sudah kubilang, ia ingin melihat seberapa jauh kemampuanmu," Kai membuka suara lagi. Rasanya Luhan ingin mencium kaki Kai saat ini juga, mengingat bagaimana kata-kata Kai yang selalu meluncur tepat waktu.

"Sudah kubilang?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau tidak mengatakan apapun tadi,"

"Kalau begitu sudah kukatakan barusan, bukan?" Kai memutar matanya sebal.

Luhan menatap tumpukan buku yang sedang dipeluk posesif oleh Sehun. Entah berapa buku yang ia bawa, dan Luhan mendepati dirinya sendiri bertanya-tanya dalam hati kapan Sehun memiliki waktu untuk membaca semua buku tebal tersebut. Bukankah jadwal pelajaran di Gujong terlampau padat? Apalagi dengan... dengan dunia malam Sehun. Seharusnya ia tidak memiliki waktu sama sekali.

"Ada lagi yang kalian butuhkan?" Sehun berkata dengan sebal. Menurutnya waktu berharga yang ia sisihkan telah terbuang percuma untuk orang-orang tidak penting dengan hal-hal yang sama tidak pentingnya juga, "Karena aku tidak mungkin terus menerus disini dan berbicara omong kosong dengan kalian,"

"Ehm," Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kai-ssi, bisa kau beri aku waktu sedikit dengan Sehun? Aku ingin berbincang sebentar dengannya?"

"Kau yakin?" Kai mengangkat alisnya, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan ragu-ragu.

"Ya, aku tidak akan kenapa-napa bukan?"

Luhan tidak akan kenapa-napa karena ia masih berada di lingkungan Gujong. Tapi hal yang berbeda kemungkinan besar dapat terjadi apabila mereka berada di lingkungan luar sekolah. Demi tuhan, Luhan belum dapat menghapus kejadian semalam dari otaknya. Ia merasa begitu jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dan juga Sehun, tentu saja.

Sehun adalah orang yang harus ia mintai pertanggungjawaban terhadap ciuman pertamanya. Memalukan memang, dua puluh satu tahun Luhan hidup dan ia belum pernah mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir orang lain. Ia selalu berandai-andai bahwa orang yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya adalah wanita cantik dan seksi. Tapi kejadian semalam menjungkirbalikkan imajinasinya.

Lelaki berandal itu yang mencurinya.

Dan, yang benar saja, lelaki! Ia masih waras, dan dengan segala kewarasannya ia mencium lelaki? Bodoh sekali. ia tidak peduli dengan ketampanan Sehun semalam –walaupun sudah menguap tak berbekas sekarang– yang jelas adalah ia masih normal. Bukan gay yang bisa sembarangan mencium lelaki.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," Kai mengedingkan bahu, "Lagipula sepertinya aku harus pulang. Terima kasih atas perkenalannya, Luhan-ssi."

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya, Kai-ssi," Mereka berdua saling bertukar salam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Kai beranjak pergi dan meninggalkannya dengan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan culas.

"Ingin berbicara apa?" Sehun berkata tidak sabar setelah satu menit –yang menurutnya sangat lama– mereka lalui dengan diam, "Kalau kita disini hanya untuk berdiam, lebih baik aku pergi. Aku punya acara yang jauh lebih penting,"

Luhan menyeringai. Ah, tentu saja. Acara Sehun malam ini adalah menggagahi wanita, dan itu lebih penting.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin bertanya-tanya sedikit. Bolehkah?" Luhan berjalan untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sehun yang sudah berjalan acuh tak acuh di depannya.

"Ya, terserahlah," Sehun menatap lurus ke depan seolah-olah tidak sudi meluangkan waktunya sejenak saja melihat wajah Luhan.

Mendapati dirinya yang begitu diacuhkan, Luhan merasa kesal bukan main. Haruskah ia mengenakan gaun kekurangan bahan dengan payudara yang menggantung besar supaya Sehun bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar menoleh? Ia mendecih dalam hati, Sehun tidak lebihnya pemain wanita.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan menjawabnya dengan jujur, mungkin saja tidak. Atau mungkin saja iya. Tapi kuharap kau jujur, karena—" Luhan menyampaikan pertanyaannya dengan susunan kalimat yang sangat-tidak-jelas.

"Yayaya," Sehun memasang wajah jijik, "Bicaralah yang benar,"

"Sebagai murid terpintar, apakah kau lepas dari segala kenakalan?"

"Tentu saja," Sehun memutar bola matanya. Menurutnya pertanyaan Luhan sangat kekanak-kanakan. Satu-satunya yang ia harapkan adalah mereka akan berbicara seputar berbagai materi eksakta. Dan sekarang? Kenakalan? Yang benar saja.

"Tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar?"

"Tidak"

"Berhubungan seks?"

Luhan mendapati dirinya sendiri terlalu sulit untuk menahan sebuah senyuman, dan akhirnya senyuman itu ia biarkan lolos. Mungkin ia terlalu berbangga, entahlah. Akhirnya pertanyaan pamungkasnya keluar juga.

Ia sudah menduga-duga kalau Sehun tidak akan mau mengaku bahwa ia sudah pernah berhubungan seks. Dan Luhan yakin dugaannya pasti tepat. Semua orang jenius tidak akan mudah mengatakan 'ya' pada pertanyaan semacam itu. Mungkin mereka dengan (sangat) mudah menjawab pertanyaan seputar dunia fisika ataupun matematika. Tapi, HA! Siapapun tahu pertanyaan semacam itu masih cukup tabu untuk dibahas. Terlebih dengan anak sekolahan –yang menurut Luhan masih ingusan–

Oke, entah darimana rasa percaya dirinya tumbuh menjulang. Biarkanlah. Mungkin masa depannya memang ada di dunia paparazzi atau segala yang berhubungan dengan jurnalistik. Ia merasa benar-benar lihai meracik pertanyaan. Demi payudara gembulnya semalam, Luhan senang bukan main.

"Sering"

Oh.

Mungkin masa depannya memang bukan di dunia jurnalistik.

"Sering?"

"Tentu saja," Luhan sudah bersiap untuk pingsan karena jawaban Sehun yang kelewat santai, "Usiaku sudah tujuh belas tahun lewat tiga bulan, kau tahu. Lebih dari cukup,"

Tujuh belas tahun lewat tiga bulan, Luhan mencatat usia Sehun dalam otaknya –agak waswas semoga ia tidak akan mudah lupa akan hal ini– Itu artinya usia mereka berjarak empat tahun. Luhan cukup dongkol untuk mengakui hal ini ; di usia Sehun yang masih tujuh belas, ia bahkan memiliki kharisma yang jauh lebih memabukkan dari yang Luhan miliki.

"Wah, sungguh tidak terduga," Luhan merasa harus memancing Sehun, "Kau melakukannya dengan kekasihmu?"

"Aku tidak punya kekasih,"

Luhan tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kau sering datang ke Makpaheo,"

Sejujurnya, memancing Sehun bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit. Luhan agak heran karena ia dapat dengan mudah memainkan kata-katanya atas Sehun. Sehun adalah tipe orang yang memang mudah dipancing, walaupun bisa saja anak itu memang ingin _lebih terbuka _dan _memamerkan_ sifat bejatnya itu.

Cih, memamerkan sifat bejat adalah hal konyol dan idiot.

"Ya," Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Wanita disana sangat menggairahkan,"

"Lebih daripada _Starventeen Club_?"

Semua lelaki tahu kalau wanita-wanita yang ada di Starventeen memang _ekstrem_. Mereka tidak segan-segan untuk menanggalkan pakaian demi sentuhan panas dan uang. Luhan pernah sekali masuk ke Starventeen, dan ia bersumpah bahwa tempat tersebut adalah surga dunia.

Payudara dimana-mana. Ha-ha.

Belum lagi pertunjukan _striptease_nya yang membuat gairah bersetubuhnya semakin menggila. Bagaimanapun ia namja normal. Disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu membuat sang adik kecil dengan polosnya bangun dari persinggahan. Kalau saja bukan karena uang, mungkin ia sudah menarik salah satu dari mereka dan membuat wanita itu mendesah erotis dibawahnya.

Tapi setidaknya itu tidak pernah terjadi. Dan penis Luhan, masih aman dari lubang para wanita.

"Aku lebih menyukai wanita Makpaheo,"

Luhan mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Wanita terlihat jauh lebih panas ketika tidak benar-benar menanggalkan pakaian mereka," Sehun mengangkat bahunya. Ia berbelok dan masuk ke kelasnya yang sekarang sudah tidak berpenghuni, sementara Luhan mengekor dari belakang. Hanya ada satu tas hitam tergeletak di meja depan dekat papan tulis.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku," Sehun meletakkan tumpukan bukunya di meja dengan kasar, menimbulkan suara _brak_ yang cukup keras, "Aku lebih terangsang melihat wanita yang mengenakan gaun mini dibandingkan dengan yang telanjang. Kau tahu, mereka lebih memancing fantasiku."

Jadi itu alasannya. Memang kebanyakan wanita di Starventeen yang berlalu lalang dengan bertelanjang dada. Para wanita jalang tersebut bahkan mengijinkan setiap lelaki belang untuk menyentuh dan meremas payudara mereka. Luhan pernah meremas payudara salah satu wanita tersebut. Ukurannya lumayan, sebesar telapak tangan. Dan ia mendapati payudara tersebut terlalu tidak berguna jika hanya diremas saja. Hampir saja ia kelepasan menyedot puting merah wanita tersebut, kalau saja tidak ada pria mabuk lain yang menyenggolnya untuk segera menyingkir.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kita membicarakan hal ini?" Sehun bertanya. Walaupun sepertinya ia tidak keberatan menghabiskan waktunya untuk sedikit _chit-chat_ seputar seks. Bukankah semua lelaki memang seperti itu? Mengagungkan seks?

"Ah, aku kelepasan" Luhan mendapati wajahnya yang memerah karena pembicaraan mereka yang terlalu vulgar. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika mereka sedang membicarakan hal-hal yang berbau seks. Dimana otaknya tadi?

"Tidak apa-apa," Sehun tersenyum kecil, memilah buku dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Di buku terakhir, mata Luhan membulat mengetahui judul buku yang sedang Sehun pegang.

"Kamasutra?"

"Ada apa?"

Luhan mengangkat alisnya, "Kau membaca kamasutra?"

Sehun mengamati sampul buku tersebut seksama, "Membaca menambah pengetahuan, kau tahu,"

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak tahu buku Kamasutra, kalau saja Chanyeol –si biang kemesuman– tidak menyimpan buku tersebut dalam keadaan terbuka di meja belajarnya. Judul sub-babnya pun tanpa ampun, _Kamasutra : Bercinta Seribu Satu Gaya_. Walau harus diakui, Luhan mengetahui sedikit banyak posisi bercinta dari buku tersebut. Chanyeol menyebut buku Kamasutra sebagai 'Buku-paling-direkomendasikan-untuk-semua-lelaki-jantan'.

"Haha," Luhan tertawa spontan –ada nada meremehkan yang tersirat disana, "Ingin menerapkan dalam waktu dekat?"

"Mungkin harus kau ralat,"

Sehun melangkah keluar kelas, menoleh ke samping kanan kiri dan tidak mendapati orang lain di koridor. Sudah menjelang malam, ia yakin hanya ada beberapa anak yang kelewat rajin –sama seperti dirinya– yang masih menetap di Gujong.

Ia kembali masuk ke kelas dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran, "Apanya yang harus kuralat?"

Sehun tersenyum, melepaskan kacamatanya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Ia melepaskan sabuk yang melingkar ketat di pinggangnya, dan menurunkan celananya –yang tadi mencapai atas pinggang– sebatas manusia adanya mengenakan celana.

"Perkataanmu, tentu saja,"

"Ada apa dengan perkataanku?" Luhan mengerut bingung mendapati Sehun yang bertingkah aneh di hadapannya.

Yang ditatap hanya mengeluarkan kekehan kecil. Sehun melonggarkan dasinya dan mengacak-acak rambut depannya yang klimis membelah ke kanan. Helaian rambut tersebut jatuh menutupi dahi Sehun. Bingo.

Sisi maskulin Sehun telah terlihat.

Luhan mendesah pelan berharap adegan ini tidak memiliki akhir yang sama dengan semalam. Gila saja kalau Sehun mau memperkosanya di sekolah. Bahkan ia tidak dalam keadaan menyamar, benar-benar menjadi lelaki tulen.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan, dan Luhan otomatis mengambil langkah mundur, menyadari bahaya sialan yang menimpanya. Namun langkah tersebut berakhir ketika tubuhnya terpojok diantara dinding. Luhan menyumpah dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mempraktekannya denganmu?"

"Mempraktekkan apa?"

Sehun mengukung Luhan dengan kedua lengannya. Luhan bersumpah ia melihat kilatan jahil di mata Sehun, walaupun hanya sedetik dan langsung lenyap begitu saja. Ia juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang bisa terperosok dua kali dalam dua hari, dengan orang yang sama.

Dan apa yang Sehun katakan selanjutnya, makin menegaskan kalau pemuda yang satu ini memang benar-benar brengsek.

"Seribu satu cara bercinta. Kau, dan aku."

.

**To**

**Be**

**Continued**

**.**

**-oOo-**

HAI!

Maaf banget nih lebih dari seminggu *cipikacipiki*

Kepotong ujian u,u

Anyway, saya balik wkwk. Asli chap ini absurd gara-gara otak saya yang waktu nulis lagi dalam kondisi yadong tertinggi(?)

Bighugs kalian yang udah repiu. Lempar bubble tea deh, salut.

Terima kasih sudah bikin saya semangat ngelanjutin fic.

**REMIND : JANGAN LUPA REPIU. CEPAT LAMBAT FIC INI DILANJUT BERGANTUNG PADA REPIU KALIAN. Kalian yang bisa bikin saya semangat. Silent readers, tobat dong! OKE? ;;)**

Loveya, such and always :*


	5. Sehun's Ex

**.**

**Tittle : I Ain't a Bitch Girl**

**Author : dikitlagisampe**

**Length : Chaptered ; 3-?**

**Maincast(s) : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Support Cast(s) : Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo **

(untuk chapter ini segitu dulu)

**Rated : M **

**Disclaimer : I Ain't a Bitch Girl belong to **dikitlagisampe**. **

**EXO belong to Soo Man Sajangnim.**

**Typo bertebaran, AU.**

**THIS IS YAOI, NOT A GENDERSWITCH ONE.**

**AN ADULT CONTENT AND LANGUAGE**

**Have**

**A**

**Wonderful**

**Time**

**-oOo-**

**.**

_**Untuk para pembaca setia, yang sudah review sejak awal. Segala bentuk favorite dan Follow, terima kasih banyak. Ini untuk kalian :***_

_**.**_

**Chapter 5 : Sehun's Ex**

**.**

Mata Luhan membulat ketika lidah Sehun menjilat rahang bawahnya. Jilatan itu melebar ke pipi sebelum akhirnya tiba di bibirnya yang membuka. Dan tanpa kesusahan lidah tersebut masuk ke mulut Luhan dan mulai mengeksekusi segala yang ada di dalamnya.

"Arrgh," Sehun menggeram pelan mendapati Luhan yang tengah menggigit lidahnya den gan kekuatan yang tanpa ampun. Ia menarik diri dan menatap Luhan benci. Yang ditatap hanya bisa nyengir polos seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Kau," Suara Sehun memberat, seiring dengan deru nafasnya yang semakin cepat, "Telah membuat kesalahan paling besar dalam hidupmu,"

"Aku yakin kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu," lanjutnya.

Sejujurnya, Luhan ketakutan dengan suara Sehun yang tajam dan mengerikan, tapi ia tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa takutnya di depan wajah Sehun. Astaga, bisa-bisa ia dikira banci. Ia adalah namja tulen, oke? Dan, bahkan Luhan jauh lebih tua dibandingkan Sehun yang (menurutnya) masih bocah ingusan. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

"Dan hal apa yang baru kulakukan sampai-sampai," Luhan berhenti sejenak dan memutar bola matanya, kelihatan merendahkan perkataan Sehun,"Aku harus menyesal seumur hidupku."

Sehun tersenyum licik, "Kau akan mendapatkannya,"

Detik selanjutnya Sehun kembali mempersatukan bibir mereka berdua. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat bibir Luhan, meminta jalan masuk untuk mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya. Sementara Luhan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, kepalanya agak berdenyut-denyut karena menekan dinding terlalu keras –saat ini ia berharap memiliki kekuatan super dan dapat mendorong dinding tersebut menjauh dengan kepalanya–

Sehun memberi sedikit celah untuknya dan Luhan –walaupun bagi Luhan jarak tersebut masih terlalu dekat– sementara nafasnya terus menderu berat, "Kau tahu, kusarankan untuk menikmatinya. Daripada aku harus memaksamu,"

"Kau pikir aku akan sukarela menerima ciuman lelaki?" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah horor, "Dengar, aku ini normal. Kalaupun aku gay, aku tidak akan mau menerima ciuman dari lelaki macam dirimu. Tidak akan sudi o—"

Bibir Luhan kembali disambar oleh Sehun, dan untung –bagi Sehun– karena ia menyambar bibir Luhan ketika sang pemilik sedang berbicara, jadi sekarang tugasnya adalah mengeksplorasi rongga mulut Luhan.

"Engh,"

Satu desahan lolos ketika lidah Sehun bermain di langit-langit rongga mulut Luhan. Lidah nakal tersebut terus menjelajahi segala yang bisa dicapai, dan hal tersebut jelas-jelas membuat Luhan mulai merasakan sentuhan memabukkan yang ia dapatkan. Lutut dan tangannya melemas seketika.

Sehun yang menyadari hal tersebut, menyeringai kecil diantara kesibukannya 'menjelajahi' mulut Luhan. Tangannya yang sebelumnya mencekal pergelangan tangan Luhan, mulai merayap naik dan menautkan tangannya dengan jemari Luhan, sementara tubuhnya bergerak maju –sedekat yang ia bisa– untuk menopang tubuh Luhan.

Sekujur tubuh Luhan berdesir seperti tersengat jutaan volt tegangan listrik ketika Sehun merapatkan diri mereka, mengenyahkan jarak yang masih tersisa diantara mereka berdua. Dan tegangan itu seperti berkali-kali lipat besarnya ketika merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang keras menyodok pangkal pahanya –nyaris bersentuhan dengan miliknya yang juga sudah mulai 'berdiri–

Oke, ini gila. Dia gila. Sehun gila. Mereka berdua sama-sama gila. Dan ia merasa lebih gila karena tidak kuasa menolak. Entah kenapa rasanya sentuhan Sehun terlalu memabukkan. Luhan merasa ia telah tertelan oleh lumpur penghisap. Dan kalau ia memberontak mungkin pada akhirnya ia akan mendapati dirinya lebih 'hanyut' oleh sentuhan Sehun. Maka yang ia lakukan hanyalah membiarkan apa adanya.

Ia menyerahkan segalanya pada insting.

Luhan menggeram kecil karena pada akhirnya menyerah setelah mati-matian berusaha menekan hasratnya untuk 'bergabung' dengan kegiatan Sehun. Tapi pada akhirnya toh harga dirinya telah jatuh. Jadi lidah Luhan mulai ikut berpartisipasi, saling menyapa satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya suara kecipak menjadi latar suara kegiatan terlarang mereka berdua.

Ah, segala yang terlarang memang menyenangkan.

Luhan melepaskan tangannya yang bertaut dan melingkarkannya di ceruk leher Sehun. Kakinya berjinjit sementara tangan kanannya menelusup ke arah rambut Sehun dan menjambaknya pelan, meminta perlakuan lebih.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Luhan merasakan aliran listrik itu kembali mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Kali ini karena tangan nakal Sehun yang mulai menelusup ke dalam kaus biru Luhan, meraba raba pinggang ramping Luhan dan membuatnya menggelinjang. Tangan Sehun bergerak ke perut, semakin naik dan sampai ke dada bidang Luhan. Ia membelai dada rata tersebut perlahan, dan tangannya mulai bergerak ke kanan dan memainkan tonjolan kemerahan tersebut dengan halus.

"Engghhh,"

Desahan kedua meluncur dari mulut Luhan yang masih manyatu dengan Sehun. Desahan tersebut terdengar jauh lebih panas dan erotis dari sebelumnya. Sehun terkejut mendapati fakta bahwa seorang pria juga bisa mendesah erotis, dan sepertinya Sehun harus mengakui bahwa desahan tersebut jauh lebih membangkitkan birahinya. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali libidonya menanjak drastis hanya karena sebuah desahan.

Lidah mereka masih bertaut, seiring dengan pasokan oksigen yang terus menipis. Tidak, tentu saja mereka tidak ingin melepaskannya. Hasrat yang melambung tinggi tidak bisa diabaikan. Ada gairah nyata yang masih membuncah ; berharap untuk segera dituntaskan, seiring dengan desahan yang terus menerus lolos tak terhentikan dari bibir kotor Luhan.

Tautan itu terlepas, namun hasrat mereka tak pernah padam. _Tak akan. _Sehun menyusuri leher putih susu milik Luhan, menghirup dan mengecap aromanya. Sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan, namun desahan panas Luhan seolah-olah menghipnotis dan menyatakan bahwa semua ini memang benar. Maka ia menggigit leher tersebut ; menandainya bahwa malam ini, seorang Xi Luhan, telah tersentuh oleh Oh Sehun.

_Terasa _benar.

Walaupun pada hakikatnya yang mereka lakukan adalah salah. Luhan menggeram. Ada banyak kesalahan yang bisa mereka temukan disini. Fakta bahwa Luhan dan Sehun baru bertemu, fakta bahwa mereka memiliki selisih umur yang cukup besar, fakta bahwa salah satu dari mereka _bahkan_ belum tamat sekolah menengah atas. Yang paling menjijikkan, fakta bahwa mereka adalah lelaki.

Menjijikkan, namun memabukkan.

Luhan merasa tersentil, tapi ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki daya untuk sekedar menolak dan mengabaikan. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak bisa menolak. Tidak juga untuk urusan seperti yang satu ini. Ia bisa menggunakan tenaganya, ia bisa menggunakan kecerdasannya –sama seperti semalam– tapi sebenarnya permasalahannya _lebih dari itu_. Ada hasrat terkutuk yang harus dilampiaskan. Dan, entah darimana ia mengetahuinya, tapi setidaknya Luhan yakin, bahwa hasrat tersebut hanya bisa tersalurkan lewat sentuhan tangan Oh Sehun. Magis.

"Aaah"

"Sssh enggh"

Semakin banyak desahan yang keluar, ditambah fakta bahwa sekarang bibirnya sudah tidak dijangkau oleh Sehun lagi. Kepalanya mendongak ; sementara wajahnya memerah, matanya setengah-menutup-setengah-membuka dengan pandangan sayu, sementara bibir kotor tersebut terbuka tidak henti-hentinya mendesahkan apa-apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Tangan Luhan tidak bisa terus-terusan diam dan hanya sekedar membelai atau menjambak rambut Sehun. Ia tidak tahu insting apa yang menuntunnya sampai akhirnya jari-jari lentik tersebut bergerak ke depan untuk melepas kemeja almamater berwarna putih yang dikenakan Sehun. Satu, dua, tiga kancing terlepas, sejenak ia membelai dada putih mulus tersebut, sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Luhan mendapati dirinya sendiri tidak bisa menahan gejolak ketika mata sayunya melihat tubuh Sehun merepresentasikan kelelakian sejati. Tangannya bergetar hendak melepas tiga kancing terakhir, namun entah kenapa kancing tersebut terasa jauh lebih licin dari sebelumnya. Ia menggeram ketika berkali-kali mendapati kegagalan. Pada akhirnya Luhan merobek kasar kemeja tersebut, mengakibatkan tiga kancing tersebut terurai dan berhamburan jatuh ke lantai.

"Dasar anak nakal," Sehun menggumam diantara perpotongan leher Luhan.

Sehun menegakkan dirinya, melepas koneksi antara bibirnya dengan tengkuk menggairahkan tersebut, dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan nakal. Wajah Luhan bertambah merah ketika matanya menangkap kemeja putih tersebut yang masih menggantung di bahu Sehun –walaupun semua kancingnya telah terlepas– dan ia bersumpah bisa pingsan di tempat ketika matanya menangkap dada maskulin tersebut mengkilat oleh keringat.

Astaga, Sehun lebih tampan dibanding model yang biasa ia lihat di majalah!

Sedetik kemudian bibir mereka kembali bertemu, bertautan, berkecipak, berlomba-lomba, bertarung untuk meraih gelar bergengsi tentang siapa yang lebih mendominasi. Mereka bertukar saliva, hormon, birahi, dan gejolak. Tapi kali ini, tidak ada keraguan. Luhan siap melanjutkannya. Dan ia yakin, Sehun pun begitu.

Luhan kembali mendesah –walaupun teredam karena mulut Sehun– ketika menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang keras menyodok pangkal paha Luhan, nyaris mengenai kepunyaannya. Dengan gemas tangannya meraih batang kejantanan Sehun dan meremasnya pelan, membuat sang pemilik melenguh pelan.

"LUHAN! LUHAN!"

Luhan mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar tengah memanggil namanya. Entah siapa orang tersebut –Luhan tidak bisa berpikir jernih dengan adanya Sehun di hadapannya– tapi ia merasa bahwa semua itu hanya mimpi. Satu-satunya yang nyata adalah lelaki di hadapannya, yang sedang bertarung di hadapannya. Satu-satunya yang nyata hanyalah lelaki bernama Oh Sehun.

"LUHAN! LU –ASTAGA!"

Mata sayunya terbuka dan mendapati Xiumin sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan dekat pintu, menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Oh tidak, Gujong harus menyediakan ambulance karena sepertinya tidak lama lagi Xiumin akan ambruk di lantai sembari memegang dadanya. Atau mungkin ia akan mati muda karena terserang penyakit jantung.

Oke, Luhan harus menghadapi dunia nyata.

Tangan Luhan mendorong dada bidang Sehun, membuat pemuda tersebut menggeram kesal dan dengan sangat terpaksa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan yang luar biasa. Ia berbalik badan dan menatap Xiumin tidak sabar.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Sehun kesal.

"Ya, kau bisa membantuku," Xiumin berkacak pinggang sementara matanya melotot, "Dengan berhenti menyentuh temanku yang satu itu, berhenti melakukan hal yang barusan kalian lakukan. Ooh, astaga, aku jijik melihatnya. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak melihat kejadian ini,"

Sehun mendengus kesal, "Terserahlah, ahjumma,"

"YA!" Xiumin melipat tangannya kesal, "Dasar anak kurang ajar! Kau apakan saja temanku?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah-olah menyerah setelah dikepung oleh jutaan polisi, "Kalaupun aku melakukan apa-apa, silahkan salahkan _dia_ karena dia yang pertama kali _menggodaku_"

"Apa?" Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya, "Aku? Menggodamu?"

"Ya," Sehun menatap Luhan polos, "Bukankah kau yang merobek kemejaku? Bukankah kau yang pertama meremas penisku?"

"YA! YA! YA! Hentikan omongan kotormu itu, anak kecil!" Xiumin menutup wajahnya frustasi. Ia keheranan bagaimana seorang lelaki bisa berkata kotor sementara wajahnya tetap menyiratkan kepolosan tiada tanding.

"Itu kenyataannya, Ahjumma," Xiumin melotot mendengar Sehun yang tetap memanggilnya Ahjumma, "Aku tidak berbohong. Ia yang merobek bajuku sehingga kancingnya terlepas semua. Ia juga meremas penisku, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau birahku terbakar begitu saja,"

"Apakah Gujong mengajari muridnya berkata sedemikian kotor?" Xiumin terus diliputi rasa heran. Bagaimana bisa siswa Gujong yang terkenal cerdas dan disiplin bisa-bisanya berkata kotor macam itu.

Sehun menyeringai, "Asal tahu saja, Gujong tidak sebaik yang kalian kira."

"Ya, aku tahu. Terlihat dari perlakuan bejatmu," Balas Xiumin sengit.

Sehun tertawa, "Kenapa harus kesal kepadaku?"

"Karena kau," Xiumin menunjuk Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya, "Telah melakukan perbuatan menjijikkan,"

"Lantas bagaimana dengan temanmu itu? Bukankah temanmu juga melakukan perbuatan menjijikkan?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka bibir yang tidak sampai lima menit yang lalu ia hisap memiliki racun yang cukup berbisa. Dan mau tidak mau Luhan memang harus mengakui kalau Sehun memang cerdas –terlihat dari caranya berbicara–

Tiba-tiba Xiumin terlonjak, "Luhan-ah, jangan bilang ia lelaki yang kemarin?"

Luhan tersentak sementara Xiumin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan curiga. _Aduh, gawat_. Ia tidak ingin Sehun mengetahui fakta kecil bahwa Luhan menyamar menjadi seorang wanita. Karena itu merupakan suatu bentuk pelecehan harga diri yang benar-benar memalukan.

"Benar, kan? Siswa Gujong? Kau.. Oh—" Xiumin berusaha mengingat sebuah nama, "Oh Siwan?"

"Sejujurnya, Ahjumma, namaku Oh Sehun," Sehun melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Dan, apa maksudmu? Lelaki kemarin? Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Kau lelaki bejat yang kemarin hendak memperkosa sahabatku!"

"Aku bukan lelaki bejat," Sehun kesal karena merasa harga dirinya telah dicoreng oleh Xiumin, "Dan kemarin aku tidak memperkosa siapapun!"

"Ah terserahlah. Kajja, Luhan-ah"

Detik selanjutnya Luhan merasa tubuhnya telah terseret oleh tangan Xiumin. Ia tidak akan memberontak, karena ketahuan sedang 'akan-berhubungan-intim' saja sudah cukup memalukan. Di pintu, ia menoleh sejenak dan mendapati Sehun sedang mengerling nakal, membuat pipinya merona merah. Tapi ia kembali tersentak ke dunia nyata ketika mendengar suara Xiumin yang begitu menakutkan,

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Xi Luhan."

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Luhan ingin membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar mengatakan satu atau dua patah kata, memecah keheningan yang –menurutnya– amat mencekam. Tiga tahun berteman dengan Xiumin, ia yakin Xiumin tidak pernah sependiam ini sebelumnya. Xiumin pendiam, itu artinya bukan hal yang bagus, karena seorang Xiumin ditakdirkan untuk menjadi orang yang cerewet. Bahkan ketika marah saja ia berceramah. Tapi sekarang?

Luhan berdehem, "Kau marah padaku?"

"Marah? Padamu?" Xiumin menoleh kearah Luhan sekilas, lalu fokusnya kembali ke jalanan, "Tidak."

"Benarkah?" Cicit Luhan takut-takut.

"Ya. Tapi kau berhutang cerita kepadaku. Jadi, mau melunasinya sekarang?" Suara Xiumin dibuat setenang mungkin, tapi Luhan tahu bahwa sahabatnya tersebut sedang menahan amarah.

"Baiklah. Bagian mana yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Sejujurnya, Xi Luhan..." Luhan menghela nafas, ia tahu ketika Xiumin memanggil nama lengkapnya, itu artinya ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja, "...aku tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui apapun yang kau lakukan!"

"Aku hanya merasa aneh karena kau melakukan _sesuatu _tersebut di sekolah. Dan dengan seorang pria! Seorang pria, catat itu. Sudah sejak kapan kau mengidap penyakit aneh tersebut? Menyukai lelaki? Jangan bilang selama ini kau juga menyimpan rasa kepadaku!? Oke, maaf apabila aku menyinggungmu, tapi aku masih normal Luhan. Jadi jangan berharap macam-macam."

Luhan hanya bisa membuka mulutnya karena apa yang Xiumin bicarakan begitu menggelikan, "Apa?"

"Dan tolong jangan lakukan _sesuatu _tersebut ke tubuhku. Aku bisa muntah." Dan Xiumin langsung berjengit ketika tangannya secara tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan Luhan, "JANGAN PEGANG AKU, DEMI TUHAN!" teriaknya.

"Hyung," Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah _gay_, _homo_, atau sejenisnya, maka kuklarifikasi bahwa aku tidak termasuk golongan tersebut, oke? Aku masih normal."

"Lalu apa maksudmu melakukan hal tersebut?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun,"

Xiumin mendengus keras mendengar penyangkalan Luhan. Apa katanya? Tidak melakukan apapun? Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu-yang-biasa-ia-lihat-di-film-biru. Ia melihat ada bercak kemerahan di leher Luhan, ia melihat semuanya. Dan menjengkelkan sekali, Luhan masih mencoba berkelit?

"Jangan mengingkarinya, Luhan. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri,"

"Memangnya kau melihat apa?" Luhan menoleh kearah Xiumin dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin. Ia memang menghindari segala jenis pertanyaan tentang apa-yang-baru-saja-ia-dan-Sehun-lakukan. Maka sekarang rencananya adalah melemparkan bumerang ke Xiumin, dan berharap Xiumin tidak akan membahas hal tersebut lagi.

"Aku melihat kalian... aku melihat tanganmu... meremas, ehm, kau tahulah,"

"Apa?"

"Kau meremas... itu, sesuatu yang menggunduk"

"Menggunduk?"

"Errr," Xiumin berusaha keras mencari kata-kata yang tidak terlalu frontal, "besar"

"Besar?"

"Yah, kelihatannya besar,"

"Apanya yang besar? Hyung, bicaralah yang benar!"

"Itu yang besar! Semua yang laki-laki miliki! Kau tahu sendiri lah,"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Penis milik Sehun besar?"

"YA! ENYAHKAN PERKATAAN MENJIJIKKAN ITU! AH LUPAKAN SAJA! JANGAN DIBAHAS!"

Rencana sukses.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Luhan masuk ke Erdemora Cafe untuk kali ke dua. Ia bersyukur karena Xiumin tidak tahu bahwa Kai –yang notabene penjaga kasir– adalah teman sekolah Sehun. Ia juga harus mensyukuri fakta bahwa Xiumin tidak marah secara berlebihan kepadanya, sehingga ketika ia meminta untuk diantarkan ke Erdemora, Xiumin mengiyakan dengan mudah.

"Selamat datang di Erdemora Cafe," Luhan mengerjap ketika sosok yang menyapanya bukan Kai, "Ada banyak varian menu disini. Anda ingin memesan apa?"

_Aku ingin bertemu Kai._

"Ah," Luhan terlihat kebingungan. Ia tahu bahwa orang di hadapannya adalah orang yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan pesanan. Namanya... Kyunghee? Kyunghoo? Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali menghafal nama?

"Kalau anda kebingungan, menu spesial kami hari ini Caramél Chocolate Mouse, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, aku pesan itu satu. Oh, kau tahu dimana Kai?"

Penjaga kasir tersebut mengerjap, Luhan yakin wajah tersebut menyiratkan kecemburuan, dan itu tertangkap matanya, walaupun hanya sedetik. "Kai? Mungkin dia agak sedikit terlambat."

"Kapan dia akan datang?"

"Dia akan datang—" Penjaga kasir tersebut melihat kearah pintu masuk, "—sekarang"

"Ah, Kyungsoo-ya. Maaf terlambat," Suara Kai terdengar bercampur dengan deru nafasnya yang berlomba-lomba. Sepertinya Kai habis berlari maraton. Wajah Luhan seperti baru saja mendapat keajaiban. Ah, jadi namanya Kyungsoo!

Otaknya memang benar-benar buruk untuk sekedar menghafal nama.

"Kai sudah datang," Kyungsoo tersenyum seadanya, membungkuk kecil lalu berjalan kearah Kai, membisikkan sesuatu sebelum beranjak pergi. Luhan melihat Kai melangkah masuk kearah bilik kasir yang bertuliskan 'Staff Only' sembari tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Luhan-ssi, bukan?" Kai tersenyum senang, "Bagaimana tadi sore di Gujong?"

_Buruk sekali_.

"Cukup...menyenangkan?" Terdengar lebih seperti pertanyaan daripada pernyataan. Ia tidak mungkin berkata pada Kai bahwa sore tadi adalah bencana besar. Bisa-bisa Kai merasa jijik dengannya.

"Baiklah," Kai terkekeh kecil, "Jadi kau memesan Caramél Chocolate Mousse, ukuran besar atau kecil?"

"Kecil sajalah,"

Kai mengangguk, "Caramél Chocolate Mouse ukuran kecil atas nama Xi Luhan, mahasiswa Seoul University. Lima menit lagi kami akan mengantarkannya ke mejamu,"

Dalam hati Luhan merasa kagum pada kemampuan Kai mengingat detail tentang dirinya. Sementara ia sendiri lupa seratus persen terhadap Kai ataupun Kyungsoo.

"Kai-ssi, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

Kai mengangkat alisnya, "Personal?"

"Mungkin," Luhan mengangkat bahunya, "Berkaitan dengan siswa tercerdas di Gujong."

"Maksudmu... Sehun?"

Luhan tersenyum sementara Kai mengangguk, "Baiklah, Luhan-ssi. Kau bisa duduk dulu, aku harus berganti pakaian sebentar."

Luhan mengangguk kecil dan memilih tempat duduk di pojok ruangan, dekat dengan pintu masuk. Ia mengamati keadaan sekitar. Tidak terlalu ramai tapi tidak juga terlalu sepi. Suasana yang menyenangkan untuk sekedar bertukar kabar atau berbincang santai. Ditambah iringan lagu melankolis yang diputar dengan volume pelan, membuat siapa saja mudah hanyut oleh suasana. Luhan mengetuk jarinya ke meja, berusaha mengusir rasa bosan.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia melihat Kai keluar dari sebuah ruangan membawa sebuah cup kecil di tangannya, dan Kyungsoo berjalan di belakangnya. Mereka berbincang sejenak sebelum Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dan berjaga di belakang meja kasir. Kai berjalan kearah meja Luhan dengan santai.

"Cup kecil Caramél Chocolate Mousse, Luhan-ssi. Selamat menikmati," Kai tersenyum kecil.

Luhan tertawa, "Tidak perlu terlalu formal, Kai. Duduklah."

Kai mematuhi perintah Luhan, "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Sebelumnya," Luhan tersenyum geli, "Apakah Kyungsoo kekasihmu?"

Kai menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Dia bukan kekasihku," Ia menjawab lebih cepat daripada seharusnya, yang mana justru mengundang opini bahwa yang Kai katakan adalah bohong.

"Ah benarkah? Kalian sepertinya sangat cocok. Dan kurasa ia agak cemburu," Luhan mengutarakan apa yang ia lihat. Ia memang bukan pengingat yang handal, tapi tidak butuh otak yang cerdas untuk sekedar mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo cemburu.

"Cemburu? Kapan?"

"Ketika aku mencarimu," Luhan mengedingkan bahunya tak acuh, "Aku melihat kilatan cemburu. Walaupun tidak terlalu lama, mungkin hanya sekitar dua sampai tiga detik saja. Selanjutnya, ia dapat menutupinya dengan cukup handal."

"Tidak. Kami hanya bersahabat saja,"

"Benarkah?"

"Begitulah," Kai menggaruk tengkuknya, "Jadi... ada apa dengan Sehun?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Kau bukan tipe orang yang pandai mengganti topik, Kai-ssi. Tapi baiklah. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Andwae! Tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya sedikit tentang Sehun. Apakah kau dekat dengannya?"

"Tidak," Kai menggeleng, "Tidak ada satupun siswa di sekolah yang dekat dengannya. Ia sangat overprotektif terhadap dirinya sendiri, kau tahu. Waktunya ia habiskan untuk membaca di perpustakaan atau merangkum pelajaran di taman belakang sekolah. Lagipula ia juga tidak senang ada yang mendekatinya. Seperti tadi sore, ia begitu ketus dengan kehadiran orang lain"

"Tidak ada wanita yang pernah bersamanya?"

"Wanita? Tentu saja tidak. Pacarnya sepanjang waktu hanyalah buku. Lagipula dengan penampilan culun macam itu, siapa yang akan tertarik? Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Aku merasa Sehun sebenarnya sangat tampan. Kulitnya juga sangat putih dan halus, bukan? Satu-satunya masalah hanyalah penampilannya yang seabad tertinggal itu,"

"Dia tidak punya catatan buruk?"

"Di Gujong... tentu saja tidak. Dia sangat disukai sekaligus dibenci oleh semua guru –terutama guru eksakta– karena kemampuan Sehun jauh diatas para guru tersebut. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, Sehun bisa lulus kapan saja dan ia juga bisa mengajar di Gujong. Intinya, semuanya bersih."

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun yang diluar Gujong?"

"Dia... aku tidak tahu," Kai mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja, menimbulkan ritme suara tidak beraturan. Luhan mengernyit ; Kai tahu sesuatu, dan ia menutupinya. Tidak sulit untuk membaca gerak tubuh seseorang.

"Kai-ssi, kau tahu, kau bukan pembohong yang baik."

"Baiklah, hanya padamu, oke?" Mereka membuat perjanjian kecil, sebelum akhirnya Kai mau membuka suara.

"Sehun sering datang ke club malam. Sangat sering sebenarnya. Oke, jangan bertanya. Aku tahu maksudmu. Ya, kebetulan aku bekerja disana sesekali. Gajinya lumayan, kau tahu? Untuk orang yang tidak terlalu kaya sepertiku. Uh, kita lanjutkan," Kai terlihat linglung harus bercerita darimana.

"Ia tidak menyadari aku bekerja di sana, tapi aku tahu. Bartender disana juga berkata kalau Sehun memang sering bergonta-ganti wanita. Harus kuakui, ia memang sangat tampan dengan penampilannya di malam hari."

"Apakah ia terkenal di club?"

"Sehun? Tentu saja!" Duduk Kai menegak, "Dia orang yang sangat populer. Karena ketampanannya, mungkin. Entahlah. Kau tahu, dia adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang digilai para wanita. Banyak wanita yang mengantre untuk tidur dengannya, Luhan-ssi. Bahkan Sehun tinggal pilih, tanpa perlu bayar."

"Ah, begitu. Jadi ia pecinta wanita?"

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya. Ia tidak memilih tipe. Kalau ia mendapat wanita –apalagi yang seksi– baginya adalah joker, tapi wanita biasa juga tidak apa-apa. Bahkan ia tidak menolak bila harus bercinta dengan lelaki."

"Mwo? Mana bisa begitu!"

"Begitulah kenyataannya, Luhan-ssi. Dia memang bukan tipe pemilih,"

"Tidak adakah seseorang yang cukup dekat dengannya?"

Kai menatap Luhan ragu-ragu, "Sebenarnya...ada,"

"Siapa?"

"Mantan. Dulunya Sehun gay, tapi sepertinya ia sangat sakit hati sampai akhirnya mengganti ketertarikan seksualnya."

"Siapa, Kai-ssi?"

Kai menoleh dan menatap kearah seorang lelaki pendek yang sedang berdiri di balik meja kasir. Matanya yang bulat agak mengecil karena ia sedang tersenyum. Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Kai. Mulutnya membuka tidak percaya,

"Mantan? Kyungsoo?"

**.**

**To **

**Be**

**Continued**

**.**

HAI! Hehe, buat nebus dosa nih pada protes kemarin pendek banget.

Sekarang saya hadir, lebih cepat, lebih panjang /prokprok\

Oke, terimakasih yang sudah repiu, sangat saya apresiasi. Sudah saya baca semua, maaf nggak bisa balas. Balasannya chapter ini, saya usahakan semaksimal yang saya bisa.

Oh, kalian udah pernah baca ff di AFF karya **HunHan** judulnya **Freedom**? Gila itu bagus banget. Saya mau nangis gimanaa geto bacanya u,u

/oot\

Okelah, seperti biasa ;

**AYO REVIEW YA! KALIAN YANG BIKIN SAYA SEMANGAT LHO!**

**SILENT READERS, TOBAT DONG! UDAH NGETIK SUSAH SUSAH MASA NGGAK DIAPRESIASI? ;;)**

**Kritik, saran, pendapat, usul, semuanya saya terima dengan senang hati!**

Bighug xoxo {} :*


	6. Striptease

**Tittle : I Ain't a Bitch Girl**

**Author : dikitlagisampe**

**Length : Chaptered ; 6-?**

**Maincast(s) : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Support Cast(s) : Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zi Tao**

(untuk chapter ini segitu dulu)

**Rated : M **

**Disclaimer : I Ain't a Bitch Girl belong to **dikitlagisampe**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Striptease**

**.**

"Darimana kau tahu?" Luhan menatap Kai heran. Ia semakin yakin bahwa hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo melebihi kata 'persahabatan'.

"Yah begitulah," Kai mengedingkan bahunya, "Kyungsoo tidak seperti kelihatannya. Mungkin yang kau lihat adalah Kyungsoo yang pendiam. Tapi sejujurnya, dia adalah orang yang menurutku... cukup meledak-ledak."

"Meledak-ledak?"

Kai mengangguk singkat. Luhan melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang membuang muka setelah menatap Kai dengan pandangan _kapan-mereka-akan-berhenti-berbicara_. Mau tidak mau pandangan tersebut membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya, benarkah mereka hanya bersahabat seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh Kai sebelumnya?

"Kau tahu, sepertinya Kyungsoo menunggumu," Luhan tersenyum kecil sementara Kai membalikkan badannya menatap Kyungsoo yang kini kembali disibukkan oleh antrean para pelanggan yang mulai mengular panjang.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengedingkan bahu, "Daritadi ia menatapmu tidak sabar,"

Kai mengangguk-angguk sementara mulutnya membentuk bulatan seolah menyuarakan 'Aaaa' tanpa suara, "Adakah yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Kupikir itu saja dulu. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku meminta nomormu? Apakah kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Kai tersenyum lalu menyebutkan sederet angka yang langsung dicatat oleh Luhan. Setelah itu mereka saling mengucapkan terima kasih dan Kai segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Luhan termenung sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan berjalan cepat mengejar Kai.

"Kai-ssi," Luhan menepuk punggung Kai, "Kalau boleh tahu, di klub mana kau bekerja?"

"Starventeen Club."

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Luhan memasuki klub dengan pelan dan gendang telinganya langsung ditusuk-tusuk oleh suara musik yang keras bukan main, walaupun sekarang ia masih berada di lorong. Luhan mendesah pelan, berharap semoga uang –dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit– yang ia relakan hanya untuk masuk ke Starventeen tidak berakhir dengan sia-sia. Atau setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal atas uangnya tersebut.

Ia bahkan tidak mengerti ketika hatinya tergerak untuk pergi ke Starventeen untuk kedua kalinya. Luhan bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain –terkecuali urusan tersebut menyangkut dirinya– dan itu artinya tidak seharusnya ia berada di klub ini hanya untuk mencari Sehun. Ia tahu menguntit adalah hal yang sangat tidak-elit-dan-memalukan, tapi Luhan tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya yang begitu menggebu, terlebih setelah Kai memberi informasi bahwa Sehun –dulunya– adalah gay.

Maka hati kecilnya yang lain memberi pembenaran terhadap apa yang ia lakukan saat ini ; bahwa Luhan pergi ke Starventeen untuk tugas Park Seonsangnim, dan itu –menurutnya– tindakan yang terpuji. Walaupun mungkin akan ditertawakan seluruh penjuru dunia ketika Luhan mengemukakan alasannya, tapi setidaknya itu benar adanya. Yah, mungkin dengan diselingi sedikit senang-senang.

Ketika lorong pekat tersebut berakhir, bola matanya disambut oleh lampu disko warna-warni yang menyilaukan mata. Suara musik semakin menusuk-nusuk gendang telinganya sementara banyak orang berkerumun di lantai dansa dan meliuk-liukkan badannya tidak teratur. Diatas sana ia melihat seorang DJ seksi bergaun merah dengan belahan dada yang –amat– rendah sibuk dengan alatnya. Badannya mengikuti alunan musik yang ia ciptakan, dan hal tersebut membuat payudaranya berguncang-guncang kecil. Luhan meneguk ludah.

_Kendalikan libidomu, oke?_

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dan menemukan bar kecil tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia segera beranjak, dan mungkin dirinya akan berada di sana selama mungkin. Menurut Luhan bar adalah tempat paling aman untuk menahan hasrat kelelakiannya, mengingat ia tidak ingin menghabiskan uang lebih banyak untuk menyewa wanita dan melakukan _one night stand_.

"Mau memesan apa?" Seorang bartender yang memiliki lingkaran hitam di matanya 'menyapa' ketika Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi tinggi. Luhan mengernyit kecil karena ia tidak begitu mengenal segala ramuan bir yang ada. Terakhir kali ia ke Starventeen, Chanyeol-lah yang membayar sampai memesankan minuman. Yang ia lakukan hanya menenggak dan menikmati.

"Kau punya rekomendasi?"

"Tentu saja," Bartender tersebut tertawa kecil, "Yang paling menarik atau yang paling enak?"

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa bedanya?"

"Yang menarik belum tentu paling enak, dan yang enak belum tentu menarik."

Luhan berpikir keras untuk memilih salah satu diantara keduanya. Sebetulnya ia ingin bertanya '_yang paling murah_' tapi mungkin hal tersebut hanya bertujuan untuk mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Yang menarik," Ujarnya pendek, berusaha untuk menutupi rasa takut bahwa yang menarik bisa berakibat fatal bagi dompetnya.

"Nb 72?"

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya, "Apapun namanya,"

Sang bartender menyiapkan gelas kecil dan memulai atraksinya menuangkan beberapa variasi botol ke dalam gelas kecil. Ia menatap sang bartender dan tiba-tiba perkataan Chanyeol terlintas di benaknya.

"_Kau tahu, minuman tidak hanya dihargai dari rasa, tapi juga sang pembuat."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Biasanya harga minuman di bar ini lebih mahal pada malam minggu, karena pada malam minggu Starventeen pesta besar-besaran. Kau tahu, mereka menyajikan yang terbaik. Dari DJ sampai bartender, tidak ada yang main-main,"_

"_Jadi bir tergantung pada bartendernya?"_

"_Begitulah kurang lebih,"_

Luhan benar-benar bersyukur karena ia ke Starventeen bukan pada Sabtu-malam-minggu, melainkan pada Rabu-malam-kamis. Itu menandakan bahwa jumlah uang yang ada di dompetnya tidak akan terlalu terjun payung.

"Segelas Nb 72 untuk lelaki kesepian," Sang bartender menyerahkan gelas tinggi yang terlihat sangat menarik. Dasar gelas berwarna bening, lalu berturut-turut diatasnya berwarna orange, coklat, dan putih kental.

"Terimakasih," Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Tapi aku tidak merasa kesepian."

"Terserah apa katamu. Kau orang baru kan disini?" Bartender tersebut bertanya kepada Luhan.

"Begitulah," Ujarnya singkat sembari dalam hati bertanya-tanya apakah bartender tersebut memang menghafal semua wajah orang yang pernah datang ke Starventeen.

"Mungkin sedikit perkenalan bagus juga," Bartender tersebut tersenyum kecil, "Perkenalkan, namaku Tao."

"Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tao." Ia mengangkat gelas tersebut agak tinggi seolah-olah mengajak Tao untuk bersulang, lalu detik selanjutnya menyesap Nb 72 yang –walaupun menurut Luhan namanya cukup aneh– cukup menarik perhatian. Ternyata rasanya menyenangkan, tidak seperti bir atau wiski pada umumnya. Mungkin Nb 72 berkadar alkohol rendah. Atau tidak sama sekali?

"Tidak berminat menari?"

"Kau tahu," Luhan tertawa kecil, "Mereka lebih pantas disebut jejingkrakan dibanding menari."

"Benar juga. Hei, kau beruntung. Sepertinya suasana akan semakin panas sebentar lagi," Tao menunjuk panggung yang sekarang berwarna merah oleh tata cahaya.

"Ada apa?"

"Pertunjukan sexy dance. Kau tahu, pertunjukan ini bisa dilangsungkan hanya sebulan sekali. Tidak teratur dan terjadwal," Tao tersenyum lebar, "Kau benar-benar beruntung. Baru pertama kali dan langsung mendapat pertunjukan panas. Kau tahu, ada banyak orang yang ingin melihat pertunjukan ini. Dasar,"

Luhan nyengir, "Memang sebagus apa sih?"

Tao mengibaskan tangannya, "_Sangat bagus_ untuk membangkitkan gairah bercinta,"

"Begitu rupanya," Luhan tertawa, "Aku tidak sabar melihat mereka,"

"Memang sudah seharusnya begitu. Aah, lihat, pertunjukannya dimulai!"

Luhan menatap panggung dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut pirang –rambut tersebut mengingatkan Luhan kepada Sehun– berjalan menuju tengah panggung. Luhan berusaha keras untuk tetap berada pada jalan yang benar, tapi sepertinya hal tersebut benar-benar sulit untuk dilaksanakan, mengingat betapa menggodanya pakaian wanita tersebut.

"Astaga," Tao mendesah, "Jessica selalu sukses membuatku _mengeras_"

Diam-diam Luhan setuju. Wanita –yang kata Tao– bernama Jessica memang tidak seperti mengenakan pakaian. Yang ia kenakan lingerie berbahan lembut tipis berwarna ungu yang hanya bisa menutupi setengah payudara putihnya sampai ke pangkal paha. Dua tali berwarna senada menggantung di bahu jenjangnya –sepertinya tali itulah yang menjadi 'kunci' lingerie tersebut– Samar-samar Luhan bisa melihat kedua puting Jessica yang terlihat menonjol diantara lingerie ungu tersebut.

Jessica tersenyum dan mengerling nakal sebelum akhirnya mulai meliukkan badannya seiring dengan irama musik. Badannya menungging memperlihatkan kedua payudaranya yang menggantung bebas menggoda para lelaki, sementara pantat dan lubang vaginanya yang merah merekah (sepertinya) terekspos habis-habisan. Luhan agak menyayangkan karena posisi Jessica yang menghadap kearah penonton, sehingga pantat dan lubang vaginanya menghadap ke belakang panggung. Setelah menggerakkan tubuhnya secara erotis, Jessica berdiri tegak –agak sedikit membusungkan dadanya– dan seluruh tubuhnya kembali menggelora. Tidak lama kemudian muncul seorang lelaki dengan rambut platinum –sama dengan Jessica– ikut menari.

Luhan mengenali orang tersebut dengan nama Oh Sehun.

"Keren. Sehun dan Jessica. Duet yang hebat," Luhan mendengar Tao berkata dengan nada takjub.

Luhan melongo mendapati _Sehun_ yang dimaksud adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang ia ikuti. Oh Sehun si pecinta wanita. Penampilan Sehun yang ia lihat sekarang memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan penampilan nakal Sehun ketika di Makpaheo ataupun di kelas tempo hari _itu_, tapi entah darimana, Luhan berpendapat bahwa semakin hari Sehun semakin tampan saja –padahal baru tadi sore ia bertemu dengan Sehun– Kemeja putih dengan tiga kancing teratas yang terbuka, dasi yang disampirkan begitu saja –tanpa diikat– rambut pirangnya yang berserakan menutupi dahi, dan keringat menggoda yang membuat Sehun begitu maskulin dan dipuja.

Suasana bertambah panas ketika Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya dibelakang Jessica dan mulai meliuk bersama. Suara musik yang penuh dengan desahan 'Ahh' menggema. Tangan nakal Sehun dengan sengaja mampir ke gundukan payudara padat milik Jessica dan meremasnya sebentar. Rasanya Luhan ingin meledak saja. Amat sulit mengendalikan diri ketika di hadapannya sedang tersaji pemandangan yang membuat penisnya ereksi seketika. Dan tentu saja, adik kecil yang bangun harus ditidurkan kembali.

Entah bagaimana tarian mereka selanjutnya, Luhan sudah amat kesulitan menahan hasratnya. Akhirnya ia melampiaskannya dengan menenggak minumannya sampai habis. Luhan berusaha keras untuk tidak menoleh kembali kearah panggung, namun rasa kelelakiannyalah yang mendominasi, dan entah darimana matanya tidak bisa lagi mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain selain panggung sialan itu.

"Wow Luhan-ah, kau pasti tegang." Tao berkata tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari panggung.

Luhan menatap dua manusia di panggung tersebut dengan mulut terbuka. Sehun menggigit ujung tali kanan tersebut, menariknya dan simpul yang sebelumnya terikat kini lepas begitu saja, mengakibatkan payudara bagian kanan Jessica terbuka. Untung saja Sehun sedetik lebih cepat sehingga ia berhasil menutupi payudara tersebut dengan telapak tangannya.

Jessica bersandar di bahu Sehun dan mengalungkan tangannya ke belakang. Dadanya semakin membusung sementara wajahnya dipenuhi hasrat seksual yang tinggi. Sehun beralih ke ujung simpul kanan lingerie Jessica, dan dengan sekali sentak menariknya sehingga lingerie tersebut jatuh tak berdosa ke lantai.

Sekali lagi, Sehun satu detik lebih cepat. Lengan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi –lebih tepatnya menekan– kedua payudara Jessica, sementara tangan kirinya beralih ke depan untuk menutupi vagina Jessica yang hampir saja menjadi tontonan gratis. Sedetik kemudian, panggung tersebut gelap pekat, namun samar-samar ia bisa melihat Sehun yang berjalan menuju ke belakang panggung bersama Jessica.

"Benar-benar menarik," Tao beralih menatap Luhan, lalu sedetik kemudian tersenyum geli, "Sudah setegang itukah?"

Luhan menatap kearah bawah dan mendapati celananya yang sudah menggembung sedemikian rupa. Agak memalukan bahwa Tao melihat_nya_ ketika dalam kondisi tegang. Nah, yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah memuaskan adik kecilnya, atau ia harus meneruskan penderitaannya karena Luhan yakin bahwa adik kecilnya itu akan terus bangun selama ia masih berada di klub ini.

"Lebih baik kau ke toilet dan selesaikan urusanmu," Luhan merutuk mendengar nada geli yang tersirat dari ucapan Tao tersebut, "Atau kau bisa ke lantai dua untuk memesan beberapa wanita seksi."

"Terimakasih atas sarannya," Gerutu Luhan sembari bangkit dari tempat duduk. Ia memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai dua, walaupun tidak bermaksud untuk menggagahi wanita manapun. Atau mungkin juga ada wanita yang terpesona padanya, dan dengan baik hati mau menjadi pelampiasan hasratnya yang menggebu-gebu.

Alis Luhan bertaut ketika tidak mendapati seorangpun ada di koridor lantai dua. Yang ada hanya satu suara desahan yang tidak terlalu jelas –mungkin karena letaknya yang agak berjauhan dengan tempat Luhan berdiri– Luhan berjingat supaya tidak menimbulkan bunyi apapun. Bibirnya membulat ketika ia sampai ke ujung dan mendapati suara tersebut terdengar sangat jelas dari kamar di hadapannya.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan rasa penasannya, maka ia membungkuk dan memutuskan untuk mengintip melalui lubang kunci. Bola matanya menangkap wajah Jessica yang sedang dipenuhi oleh guratan kenikmatan sementara bibirnya membuka dan terus-terusan mendesah.

"Terus, aah, lebih dalamm"

"Aaah aku mau sampai Sehunniee"

Luhan membulatkan matanya mendengar desahan Jessica yang menyangkutpautkan nama Sehun di dalamnya. Ia merubah posisinya dan mendapati Sehun sedang memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya di dalam lubang vaguna Jessica. Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna ketika melihat Jessica yang menggelinjang, tanda ia sudah mendapat orgasmenya. Selanjutnya mereka berciuman dengan sangat kasar dan panas.

Mungkin acara mengintipnya cukup sampai disitu saja. Luhan segera beranjak pergi, tidak peduli dengan langkahnya yang mungkin terdengar dengan jelas. Sekarang, tempat yang harus ia kunjungi adalah toilet. Ia tidak bisa fokus dengan hal lain selama adiknya masih saja terbangun meminta untuk segera dipuaskan.

Luhan masuk ke toilet pria dan bersyukur –lagi-lagi– tidak mendapati siapapun ada di dalam toilet tersebut. itu artinya aman-aman saja kalau semisal Luhan _tidak bisa diam_ selama proses onaninya tersebut.

Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa dan memilih bilik paling ujung. Luhan bahkan lupa untuk mengunci pintu. Ia tidak sadar –atau mungkin tidak peduli– dengan tetek bengek lainnya. Celana panjangnya ia turunkan, sementara celana dalamnya masih menggantung sebatas paha. Tanpa ragu, Luhan mengocok penisnya dengan tempo cepat.

"Aaah,"

Desahan pertama lolos, disusul dengan desahan-desahan berikutnya yang saling berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari rongga mulutnya. Desahan yang keluar disertai dengan beberapa makian yang menunjukkan betapa nikmatnya apa yang Luhan lakukan sekarang ini. Kepalanya mendongak, matanya setengah menutup, menatap dengan pandangan sayu, sementara bibirnya terbuka terus-menerus memaki dan mendesah.

Luhan masih terus mengocok penisnya, bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa pertunjukan solonya tersebut berhasil mengumpulkan satu penonton. Ia sepertinya benar-benar tidak sadar, karena kepalanya terus-terusan mendongak dan mengucapkan kata-kata kotor seperti 'ketat', 'hangat', dan tanpa diduga, ia menyebut nama Sehun. Membuat sang penonton di hadapannya menyeringai kecil.

Demi Tuhan, Luhan menyebut nama Sehun ketika ia sedang beronani. Ada sejuta orang di dunia ini, kenapa harus menyebut nama Sehun? Kenapa tidak Jessica dan payudaranya saja? Atau mungkin orang lain, entah siapa. Tapi kenapa harus Sehun?

Luhan hampir mencapai orgasme ketika akhirnya sang penonton tersebut tidak bisa bersabar menunggu. Hasrat yang terkumpul, harus diselesaikan secepatnya. Maka akhirnya orang tersebut membanting pintu kamar mandi milik Luhan yang sebelumnya memang terbuka sedikit. Matanya sarat akan birahi. Luhan menatap sang pengganggu, dan mata sayunya mendapati Sehun yang kini mulai berjalan kearahnya.

"Butuh bantuanku, sayang?"

**To**

**Be**

**Continued**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Sangat pendek, saya tahu.

Kemungkinan besar saya akan update fic ini tanggal 20.

YEHET pas ultahnya Luhan wkwk.

**Apa yang kalian pinginin dari fic ini?**

Besok pas edisi spesial ultahnya Luhan, saya berusaha buat mewujudkannya.

Oke?

**Jangan lupa Review!** Kritik saran dan lain-lain diterima dengan senang hati.

Terima

Kasih

Banyak

:*


	7. Blowjob

**Tittle : I'm Not a Bitch Girl**

**Author : dikitlagisampe**

**Pairing : HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff, Crack**

**To whom it may concern,**

**Have a wonderful time!~**

* * *

**Xi Luhan, Happy Birthday.**

**Please love Sehun,**

**As much as we love you**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Blowjob**

Suara berat Sehun menggema di bilik toilet. Luhan menghentikan kocokannya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sayu. Sebuah langkah yang salah besar mengingat betapa mudahnya libido Sehun naik drastis. Walaupun tidak ada maksud untuk menggoda, tentu saja akan terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara mereka. Sehun pasti sudah mengira Luhan menggodanya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Luhan tergagap. Tangannya beralih kearah rambut dan mengacaknya frustasi. Rasa nyaris-orgasme-namun-gagal begitu mengganggunya.

"Lebih tepatnya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun membalikkan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya terlontar dari mulut Luhan yang menggoda. Setengah mati berusaha menghindarkan matanya dari benda menakjubkan diantara selangkangan Luhan. Namun pada akhirnya gagal, dan nafasnya berubah menjadi tidak beraturan.

"Aku—" Luhan kehilangan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini, "—sedang melakukan sesuatu yang penting"

Bodoh sekali.

"Sesuatu yang penting," Sehun menyeringai kecil, "Dan boleh kutahu apa yang kau maksud dengan sesuatu yang penting?"

Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun dan mendapati fakta bahwa –sepertinya– Sehun sedang terangsang dengan penis tegaknya yang polos tanpa perlindungan. Ia membulatkan mata, astaga, apakah Sehun memperhatikan aset-berharga-miliknya-yang-sedang-tegang sejak tadi? Itu memalukan sekali!

"Itu..."

"Apakah mengocok penis adalah sesuatu yang penting?"

"Bukan itu maksudku,"

"Apakah menyebut namaku ketika kau sedang menyalurkan kepuasanmu adalah sesuatu yang penting?"

Luhan terperanjat. Baiklah, ini kesalahan besar. Ia ingin mengingkari hal tersebut tapi Luhan yakin Sehun mendengar_nya_ dengan jelas. Mendengar bahwa Luhan telah menyebut nama Sehun ketika ia sedang melakukan _sesuatu yang penting. _Membantah hanya akan menambah kesan bahwa ia idiot dan sebagainya.

"Bagus sekali," Sehun tertawa kecil, "Kenapa harus namaku?"

Pertanyaan yang tepat. Kenapa harus Sehun? Dari sejuta wanita cantik di dunia ini, kenapa harus Sehun? Memangnya ia terangsang gara-gara Sehun? Memangnya ia sedang membayangkan kalau tangan Sehun yang mengocok penisnya? Memangnya semuanya gara-gara Sehun? Kali ini, mungkin banyak orang yang akan menanyakan orientasi seksualnya. Luhan masih normal, kan?

"Apakah kau membutuhkan bantuanku?" Sehun maju lalu menumpukan tubuhnya pada kedua lutut yang sebenarnya mulai melemas melihat pemandangan menggoda di hadapannya, "Asal tahu saja, rasanya lebih nikmat dikocok orang lain,"

Wajah Luhan memerah seketika melihat posisi Sehun yang sudah siap untuk memanjakan dan menuntaskan hasratnya yang meledak-ledak. Oh, dan apakah benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun barusan? Luhan tersenyum kecil dalam hati, _tentu saja benar_. _Ia sudah berpengalaman dikocok oleh banyak orang_.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Tapi bisa kau katakan nanti," Sehun bergumam kecil sebelum menjilat penis Luhan dengan lahap seolah-olah benda tersebut adalah es krim terlezat di dunia yang jika sedetik saja tidak dijilat akan meleleh.

"Berhenti menggodaku," Luhan menggeram, "Cepat masukkan."

Sehun menyeringai lalu memasukkan penis Luhan yang sudah amat-sangat tegak ke dalam mulutnya. Kepalanya maju mundur tidak teratur, dan hal tersebut membuat Luhan mendesis keenakan. Baru kali ini ia berpikir bahwa surga ternyata ada di dunia. Sehun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya memuaskan hasrat Luhan, sementara yang dipuaskan sibuk mendesah dan melenguh kencang. Mereka berdua seolah lupa akan kenyataan bahwa tempat yang sedang mereka pijaki adalah kamar mandi klub malam, dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Dan mereka berdua lelaki.

Orang yang melihat mungkin akan mendengus jijik atau apapun, tapi –untuk kali pertama– Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Ia tidak ingin menghentikan kegiatan ini. Setengah sadar ia membenarkan ucapan Sehun, bahwa rasanya memang terlampau nikmat jika _orang lain _yang melakukan hal tersebut.

Orang lain yang ia maksudkan adalah Sehun.

Luhan melenguh keras ketika Sehun menggumamkan sesuatu –entah apa– karena suaranya teredam dan justru menghasilkan getaran di rongga mulutnya, membuat penisnya seolah-olah diberi tegangan kekuatan tinggi yang sanggup membuatnya pingsan keenakan. Rasanya penis Luhan bisa meledak sekarang.

Lenguhan Luhan semakin kencang seiring dengan kecepatan Sehun yang terus menggila. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu terangsang mendengar desahan Luhan yang begitu menggairahkan, dan berminat untuk membuat Luhan mendesahkan namanya. Oh astaga, hanya Luhan yang belum menyebut namanya disela desahan-desahan erotis yang telah keluar, hal tersebut begitu mengganggunya. Memangnya sesulit apa sih menyebut nama 'Sehun'? Sudah ada sejuta wanita yang melakukan itu, dan sepertinya mereka melakukannya dengan sukarela.

"Senggg-namangkoong" Luhan menggeram frustasi karena Sehun terus terusan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas –walaupun sejujurnya hal tersebut membuat rasa nikmatnya bertambah sepuluh kali lipat– Apakah hal tersebut memang disengaja oleh Sehun? Penisnya sudah mau menyemburkan cairan sperma saat ini juga.

Merasakan penis Luhan yang sudah mulai berkedut-kedut, Sehun segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mendongak menatap wajah sang pemilik yang menatapnya balik dengan pandangan _kurang-ajar-apa-maksudmu-menghentikan-kegiatan-ini_. Jujur saja, kalau kegiatan itu diteruskan, Sehun yakin Luhan akan mendapatkan orgasmenya tidak lama lagi. Itu artinya, kesempatannya untuk mendengarkan namanya disebut juga akan tertutup rapat.

"Kenapa?" Luhan menggeram frustasi, "Kenapa harus kau hentikan disaat aku akan mendapatkan_nya_? Kau sudah melakukan itu sebelumnya dan sekarang kau lakukan itu lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kau menyebut namaku, bukankah sudah kukatakan disela kegiatan kita?" Jawab Sehun polos.

"Mana bisa aku dengar!" Luhan berkata ketus, "Astaga, aku bisa gila. Sudah sana. Biar kuselesaikan sendiri."

Sehun terkekeh, "Kau yakin? Rasanya berbeda kalau aku yang melakukannya untukmu, bukan?"

_Sangat benar_.

"Tidak, sama saja." Luhan memutus kontak mata antara mereka berdua. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang mudah berbohong, dan Luhan yakin Sehun bisa melihat kebohongan yang berusaha ia tutup-tutupi secara memalukan. Tidak peduli tentang fakta bahwa mereka saling kenal belum cukup lama. Kenyataannya adalah, ia tidak pandai berbohong di hadapan semua orang.

"Aku tahu, tidak perlu berbohong." Sehun menatap penis Luhan yang berada tepat di hadapan wajahnya, menggoda untuk kembali disantap dan dinikmati. Memutuskan untuk sedikit bermain-main, Sehun meremas dan memijit pelan kejantanan Luhan.

"Kau tahu," Kata Sehun disela pijitannya, "Kau lebih tua dariku, bukan? Kenapa penismu lebih kecil ya?"

Wajah Luhan memerah mendengar perkataan Sehun. Selama ini ia berpikir bahwa penisnya sudah cukup besar untuk ukuran lelaki. Tapi, apa kata Sehun barusan? Lebih kecil? Hei, ini ukuran ideal! Dalam benaknya ia membayangkan sebesar apa penis milik Sehun.

"Cepat masukkan," Luhan menggumam kecil sementara tangan kanannya meremas dan menarik kasar rambut Sehun.

"Apa? Kau mau melihat milikku?"

"CEPAT MASUKKAN!"

"Masukkan kemana?" Sehun bertanya dengan polos, "Ke mulutku atau ke lubangku? Kalau yang kau maksudkan adalah lubangku, maaf, sepertinya kau salah tujuan. Aku terlahir sebagai lelaki sejati dan pekerjaanku hanya _memberi_ dan _menggenjot _dengan sepenuh hati. Aku bukan tipe-tipe penerima penis, kau tahu."

"Cepat lakukan seperti yang kau lakukan tadi!" Luhan mendesis ketika remasan Sehun berubah menjadi kocokan pelan. Sepertinya semua anggota tubuh Sehun memang ditakdirkan menjadi sesuatu yang mengundang gairah. Kemarin ia terpesona dengan bibir merah Sehun, tadi rongga mulutnya, dan sekarang tangannya. Menarik sekali.

"Memangnya tadi apa yang kulakukan?" Tanya Sehun sembari mempercepat kegiatannya.

"Pecepat percepa—Aaaah," Luhan mendesah panjang, "Aku hampir sampai. Terus nggh,"

Sehun ingin menggoda Luhan lagi dengan melepaskan remasannya, namun membayangkan penis Luhan yang memuntahkan jutaan cairan sperma dan membayangkan dirinya yang akan menerima sperma tersebut dengan sukarela membuat Sehun berkeinginan untuk ada di posisi tersebut. Maka tangannya mempercepat kocokan, dan tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar sesuatu yang ditunggunya sejak tadi,

"Sssh Sehun aaah," Luhan menjerit kecil dengan kepala mendongak, pertanda ia sedang berada di puncak kenikmatan tertinggi. Sementara Sehun menghisap habis sperma hangat Luhan yang mengucur deras. Ia meneguk setengahnya lalu bangkit dan langsung mencium Luhan yang masih dalam kondisi kelelahan.

"Apaa—aah" Luhan mendesah ketika Sehun membagi sperma miliknya untuk dihabiskan bersama-sama. Ia susah payah meneguk habis cairannya sendiri karena Sehun menempelkan tubuh mereka begitu ketat. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan kejantanan polos Luhan yang menggesek-gesek batang milik Sehun.

"Anak pintar," Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah Luhan menghabiskan cairan spermanya sendiri, "Rasanya nikmat bukan?"

"Begitulah," Ujar Luhan kikuk.

"Mau melanjutkannya?" Sehun menggoda dengan suara beratnya. Luhan terbelalak menatap celana Sehun yang sudah setengah menggembung, menandakan bahwa sepertinya ada yang butuh penyaluran di dalam sana.

"Aku? TIDAK!" Luhan ngeri membayangkan lubang anusnya yang akan dijadikan penyaluran hasrat seksualitas Sehun. Memang sih, Sehun sudah cukup baik 'meluangkan waktu' untuk sedikit membantunya. Tapi apakah sepadan apabila hasil tangan dibalas dengan _lubang berharga_? Bukankah itu sedikit tidak adil? Apalagi ia baru saja kenal dengan Sehun, dan anak kecil tersebut tidak lain hanyalah berstatus bahan observasi saja, tidak lebih.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin,"

Sehun tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksa orang yang tidak mau bercinta denganku,"

"Kau?" Tanya Luhan tidak percaya, "Lalu bagaimana kabar jutaan gadis-gadis yang sudah pernah kau tiduri?"

"Mereka yang menginginkanku, asal kau tahu saja," Sehun berkata santai, "Itulah resiko menjadi lelaki tampan."

Luhan memasang wajah seolah-olah ia sedang muntah, dan dibalas Sehun dengan kekehan. Tampan, memang benar. Hanya saja terlalu mesum.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi sebelum aku memakanmu sekarang juga," Sehun membasahi bibirnya, menjadikannya berlipat kali menggoda, "Kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun kalau kau sudah siap. Atau kalau kau membutuhkan phone sex dan lainnya. Serahkan saja padaku."

_Orang gila, mana bisa Luhan menghubungi kalau nomor ponsel saja tidak punya!?_

"Kau bisa meminta nomorku pada si tukang kasir,"

"Kai?" Pada awalnya Luhan merasa bahwa menjadi penjaga kasir merupakan pekerjaan yang cukup menyenangkan. Tapi entah kenapa, ketika Sehun yang mengatakannya pekerjaan tersebut berubah menjadi berjuta-juta menjijikkan dan berkasta rendah.

"Ya, orang itu," Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, "Hubungi aku kalau kau siap, oke?"

"Sepertinya aku harus menerima tawaran beberapa wanita. Kupikir hanya dengan satu wanita tidak bisa menghilangkan gairahku untuk menggagahimu," sambung Sehun sedikit menggerutu sembari berlalu.

"Sehun-ssi—" Luhan memanggil ketika Sehun sampai di bibir pintu. Untuk apa ia memanggil Sehun? Berkata bahwa apa yang Sehun katakan barusan tadi terdengar janggal? Bahwa perasaan Luhan begitu salah ketika mendengar Sehun akan menghabiskan cinta-satu-malam bersama wanita lainnya? Demi Tuhan, yang benar saja! Ia tidak akan mengatakan hal idiot dan memalukan macam itu. Tapi Sehun sudah terlanjur berbalik menatapnya bingung, dan kata-kata yang pertama kali terlintas di benaknya adalah, "—terima...kasih?"

Sehun tersenyum geli, "Terima kasih juga, Luhan-ssi."

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

"Aku perlu berbicara denganmu," Sehun terlonjak kecil mendapati suara jantan-cempreng yang menyapanya secara tiba-tiba ketika ia hendak membuka pintu apartemen. Ia membalikkan badan dan mendapati teman-Luhan sedang bersandar di dinding dan melipat kedua tangannya sementara matanya terus menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tajam.

"Permisi, kita bahkan tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, namaku Xiumin, dan aku tahu kau Sehun. Kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain bukan? Izinkan aku berbicara denganmu." Xiumin berkata dengan nada ketus, dan hal tersebut membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Xiumin memang tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada bersahabat kepada orang lain.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sehun berkata tidak kalah ketus. Tidakkah pria di depannya menyadari bahwa perlakuannya merusak kebahagiaan Sehun setelah bercinta dengan tiga wanita?

"Disini?" Mata Xiumin melotot, "Aku harap kau tidak keberatan membawaku ke tempat yang lebih _layak huni_ dibandingkan koridor remang-remang ini. Dengar, aku sudah menunggumu sejak jam sebelas malam, dan kau baru muncul jam empat pagi. Kau tahu, sebelas dikurangi empat, tujuh jam –eh maksudku empat jam" Xiumin agak dongkol ketika perhitungannya salah.

"Ah tapi apa peduliku, sebelas atau empat sama saja. Intinya adalah kau membuatku menunggu lama sekali. Jadi izinkan aku masuk ke apartemenmu, oke?"

Sehun menganga mendapati sesosok makhluk langka-fantastis di hadapannya. Apa katanya? Itu sama saja dengan pemaksaan! Tapi setidaknya hatinya luluh juga ketika Xiumin mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menunggu Sehun sejak jam sebelas –meskipun hati kecilnya juga berkata bahwa mungkin saja tidak benar, mengingat Xiumin yang memang berlebihan dalam berkata–

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk." Ujar Sehun sesaat setelah ia menekan sejumlah angka secara acak di samping interkom.

Xiumin berjengit ketika jaraknya dengan Sehun hanya selangkah saja, "ASTAGA, APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN!?"

Sehun mendelik, "Jangan berteriak di apartemenku!"

Xiumin menutup hidungnya dan menatap Sehun jijik, "Kau bau sperma."

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku bau sperma? Bukan salahku, salahkan saja penisku."

"YA! Jangan pernah mengatakan kata menjijikkan itu!"

"Baiklah-baiklah," Sehun menggeram frustasi, "Duduk"

Xiumin tetap berdiri dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada, "Tidak ada kursi lain?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tubuhmu bau sperma, dan itu menjijikkan!"

"Aish kau merepotkan sekali," Sehun melotot jengkel lalu beranjak ke dapur dan menyeret satu buah kursi dan mendudukinya dengan jengkel, "Nah, sekarang, cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan lalu setelah itu pergilah."

"Dasar anak kurang ajar," Xiumin menggerutu sementara Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Dengan siapa kau bercinta?" tanya Xiumin tidak tahu diri. Sehun mengangkat alisnya, pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?

"Oke, aku tahu tatapan itu," Xiumin mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku hanya memastikan kau tidak –atau setidaknya belum– tidur dengan sahabatku."

"Luhan, maksudmu?"

Xiumin memicingkan mata, "Jangan bilang kau tidur dengannya?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidur dengannya?"

Xiumin melepas sepatu kanannya dan bersiap untuk melemparkan sepatu tak berdosa tersebut kepada Sehun. Sementara Sehun terkejut mendapati tingkah laku Xiumin yang begitu mengerikan dan terlalu meledak-ledak bagi seorang lelaki, "Aku tidak tidur dengannya! Aku tidak tidur dengannya!"

"Aku tidak percaya kepadamu,"

"Perlukah kutunjukkan buktinya?" Mata Sehun melebar dengan intensitas maksimal karena benar-benar kesal terhadap Xiumin. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Luhan memang salah memilih teman, atau ia terlalu baik sampai Xiumin pun dijadikan sahabat.

"Kalau kau bisa,"

"Ada di ponselku," Sehun merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponselnya, "Ada video yang menunjukkan dengan siapa aku bercinta. Kau mau melihatnya disni atau mau kutransfer dan mungkin kau lihat di apartemenmu sendiri?"

"Kau merekam kegiatan bercintamu? Menjijikkan!"

Sehun mengabaikan makian Xiumin, "Tiga video ini diambil dari sudut terbaik, kau tahu. Cocok kalau kau ingin onani. Wanita-wanita yang disini juga semuanya seksi."

"KAU BERCINTA DENGAN TIGA WANITA?"

"Video yang pertama bersama Hyuna. Dia begitu menggairahkan, kau tahu. Sensual sekali. Dia juga bisa mengimbangiku, tahan lama." Xiumin menatap Sehun jijik sementara yang ditatap tetap melanjutkan iklan tidak bermutunya.

"Kalau yang kedua namanya Jessica," Sehun tersenyum dalam hati melihat Xiumin yang kelihatannya muntah tidak lama lagi, "Sebetulnya malam ini aku mengajaknya ke kamar dua kali. Tapi hanya satu ini yang kurekam. Dia jago menari striptease, dan dapat dengan mudah menaikkan libido para pria."

"Nah yang ketiga ini—"

"HENTIKAN, IDIOT!" Xiumin tidak tahan dengan perkataan menjijikkan Sehun yang kelewat batas. Astaga, benarkah Sehun siswa Gujong tingkat akhir? Karena ia terlihat jauh lebih dewasa daripada seharusnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Tidakkah kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar?"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya dengan benar. Kau yang tidak percaya!"

Xiumin menghela nafas pasrah. Lalu detik selanjutnya duduknya kembali menegak, "Ah, sudah berapa kali kau bertemu Luhan?"

"Satu," Jawab Sehun sembari mengangkat telunjuknya, "Eh, entahlah,"

"Kapan?"

"Pertama kali? Tentu saja ketika ia datang ke Gujong. Memang kapan lagi?"

"Kau tidak merasa wajah Luhan familiar bagimu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sejujurnya memang Sehun seperti pernah melihat Luhan sebelumnya. Tapi ia tidak begitu ingat dimana dan kapan. Hati kecilnya berkata, mungkin saja Luhan memang memiliki banyak kemiripan dengan orang lain, sehingga hal tersebut tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Tapi Xiumin membangkitkan rasa penasarannya kembali.

"Wanita di Mokpahae?"

Kepala Sehun berdenyut-denyut mengingat begitu banyak wanita menggoda yang ia temui di Mokpahae. Ia tidak bisa mengingat-ingat seluruhnya, yang ia ingat tidak terlalu banyak. Tunggu!

"Wanita?"

"Ya, kau pernah bertemu Luhan di Mokpahae bukan?"

"Apakah Luhan berganti jenis kelamin?" Sehun bertanya dengan polos. Xiumin menepuk dahinya kesal,

"YA! Bukan begitu,"

Kepala Sehun tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh wajah sesosok wanita dengan rambut panjang, bibir merah menggoda, gaun pendek, dan tidak beralas kaki. Bukankah... wanita yang meninggalkannya di rumah tua mirip dengan Luhan? Seingatnya, wanita tersebut juga pernah berkata dengan suara berat. Jadi itu...

"Luhan? Menyamar?"

Xiumin tersenyum lebar.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Luhan menggeram frustasi ketika melihat deretan angka di hadapannya tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Sambil mengetukkan penanya ke meja –tidak peduli dengan larangan berisik di perpustakaan–, ia merutuki Shim Soensangnim yang memberinya –atau lebih tepatnya satu kelas– tugas aritmatika tingkat lanjut yang begitu menyulitkan. Selanjutnya ia merutuki otaknya yang begitu lamban dan tumpul dalam menerima apapun. Dan yang ketiga, ia merutuki buku di hadapannya yang tidak memberikan kemudahan apapun. Cara yang disajikan di buku tersebut begitu menyulitkan.

"Dibanding menggunakan caramu itu, lebih baik kau subtitusikan dengan nilai sebelumnya, cara selanjutnya akan jauh lebih mudah."

_Tuhan, terima kasih banyak telah menurunkan malaikat penolong_! Luhan berteriak dalam hati dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang mendapati sesosok lelaki yang sukses membuatnya terpaku.

"Kau?"

"Ya, aku." Orang tersebut melangkah santai memutari meja, dan duduk di hadapan Luhan.

"Sehun-ssi, untuk apa kau di sini?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada keheranan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Perpustakaan Seoul University dibuka untuk umum, bukan?"

Luhan agak dongkol dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Memang benar. Tidak ada alasan untuk terlalu percaya diri. Sehun tidak akan mengikutinya. Mereka berdua tidak terkoneksikan oleh apapun, jadi tidak mungkin pertemuan mereka kesini disengaja. Semuanya pasti faktor ketidaksengajaan belaka.

"Aku tidak percaya dalam waktu sesingkat ini kita sudah berkali-kali bertemu," Luhan menggerutu kecil.

"Benarkah?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "Memangnya berapa kali?"

Luhan nampak berpikir sejenak, "Tiga kali."

"Bisa kau jabarkan?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Satu, ketika di Gujong, dua di klub. Tiga, disini."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Keberatan, sayang. Bukankah seharusnya empat?"

Luhan mengerjap –purapura– kebingungan. Mereka bertemu tiga kali, bukan? Setidaknya itu yang sudah disadari oleh Sehun. Dimana mereka pernah bertemu lagi?

"Bagaimana dengan Mokpahae?"

Luhan tersentak kecil, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah deretan angka di buku tebalnya dan mulai mencoba mengerjakan soal tersebut dengan cara seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Sehun. sialnya, soal tersebut justru terlihat seperti mengolok-olok Luhan dan mulai meloncat dari buku.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Tak perlu naif begitu," Ujar Sehun.

"Ya."

"Ya?"

"Ya."

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Apa maksudmu dengan _ya_?"

"Kau siswa paling jenius di bidang eksakta tapi tidak mengerti kata 'ya'?"

"Eksakta tak pernah mempelajari kata 'ya', Luhan-ssi," Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah, kau mau apa kalau semisal itu memang aku?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Sehun mengedingkan bahunya, "Aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu menyamar. Bukan untuk menguntitku, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Jawab Luhan cepat, "Aku hanya melakukan sedikit...observasi"

"Observasi," Sehun mengulangi ucapan Luhan sembari mengangguk-angguk sok tahu, "Menarik sekali."

"Dan apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak membaca buku, yang kau lakukan hanyalah menggangguku menyelesaikan tugas-tugas terkutuk ini,"

"Kau ini bodoh sekali," Sehun menatap Luhan prihatin, "Mana soal yang tidak bisa kau jawab?"

"Semua," Jawab Luhan polos.

"Berikan padaku," Sehun mengambil buku tebal dan buku catatan Luhan yang bentuk halamannya sudah kumal bukan main, tanda bahwa sang pemilik sedang dilanda stress.

"Kau tidak bisa memperlakukan bukumu seperti ini," nasihat Sehun, "Kau ini sudah kuliah atau masih balita sih?"

"Ya! Jangan salahkan aku. Buku tulisku yang lain masih dalam keadaan normal. Salahkan saja pada matematika yang terlalu rumit!"

"Diamlah"

Luhan menggerutu sebal, lalu terperanjat ketika bola matanya menatap Sehun yang sedang mengerjakan soalnya dengan serius. Begitukah cara orang jenius mengerjakan soal? Sehun mamang tidak kelihatan kesulitan sama sekali. Dan yang membuat Luhan terpaku adalah bagaimana wajah Sehun menatap soal-soal tersebut. Jarang sekali ia mendapati seseorang menatap soal-soal dengan pandangan keagungan.

Baiklah, kesimpulannya, ia tidak terpesona dengan Oh Sehun, bukan?

Semua orang yang melihat Luhan pasti mengira bahwa ia sedang menatap wanita pujaannya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengingkari itu, dan tidak sulit untuk menyatakan hal tersebut, melihat bagaimana tatapan Luhan yang dilayangkan kepada Oh Sehun yang –astaga, Luhan benci mengatakan ini– benar-benar tampan dan luar biasa.

Luhan juga baru menyadari bahwa Sehun terlihat begitu dewasa –dan tidak terlihat mesum– kaus putih polosnya yang ditutupi dengan jaket hitam dan dipadukan dengan celana jeans, sementara aksesori jam tangannya membuat diri Sehun terlihat semakin keren dan tampan.

Ia juga mulai berandai-andai semisal Sehun akan berkuliah di Seoul University. Satu perguruan tinggi dengan Sehun –Luhan berani bertaruh sejuta won– membuatnya yakin bahwa tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Sehun menjadi primadona sekolah. Ah, Luhan membayangkan Sehun akan sering mendapatkan surat cinta dan ciuman gratis dari para wanita.

"Ini, sudah." Sehun menyerahkan buku tulis itu kembali ke tangan Luhan, sementara Luhan sibuk bertanya-tanya, benarkah? Apakah jawabannya benar semua?

"Kau yakin? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Itu waktu standar," Sehun menyindir, "Kau saja yang terlalu menikmati wajahku."

"Aku tidak menikmati apapun!" sangkal Luhan naif. Oh, orang gila juga tahu bahwa Luhan terpesona.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu aku memang tampan,"

"Kenapa kau tidak berpenampilan seperti ini di Gujong?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. Jujur saja, hal tersebut mengusik benaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jawab Sehun, "Aku berpikir jauh ke depan, Luhan-ssi. Kalau penampilanku seperti ini, aku yakin banyak yang jatuh cinta. Nanti aku yang repot."

"Ish, percaya diri sekali"

"Jangankan perempuan. Lelaki saja ada yang terpesona," Sehun menambahkan dengan bangga.

"Siapa?" Luhan bertanya penasaran.

"Kau,"

"Aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan ngeri, "Jangan bermimpi."

"Itu kenyataan," kata Sehun enteng, "Nah, setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Luhan sendiri tidak tahu. Yang terencana dalam benaknya hanyalah mengerjakan tugas dari Shim Soensangnim, dan ia yakin sekali tugas itu baru selesai ketika malam menjelang. Tapi berhubung Sehun datang dan menyelesaikan semuanya tanpa sisa –dan juga lebih cepat dari dugaan– mau tidak mau ia harus menyusun ulang rencana. Lagipula ini hari libur nasional. Bukankah saat untuk bersenang-senang?

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu." Luhan membasahi bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan kalau belajar merupakan hal yang cukup menyenangkan untuk dikerjakan di hari libur, namun mungkin terdengar begitu bodoh di hadapan Sehun. Yang benar saja, memangnya Sehun akan percaya?

"Bagaimana kalau pergi denganku?" Sehun tersenyum polos. Luhan mengerutkan alisnya. Pergi? Dengan Sehun? Ia tidak begitu yakin. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Sehun perlu dipertanyakan kebaikannya.

"Kau akan menyeretku ke klub?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Ini masih siang, Luhan-ssi."

"Menjadikanku pekerja seks?"

"Aku tidak sekejam itu!"

"Benarkah?" Luhan memicingkan matanya. Ia bersyukur bahwa perpustakaan dalam keadaan kosong tak berpenghuni, sehingga pembicaraan mereka tidak akan diinterupsi oleh siapapun.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau bisa menyebut ini sebagai kencan." Sehun memotong ketika melihat Luhan sepertinya hendak melayangkan protes tentang _kencan_ mereka, "Atau mungkin kita bisa menyebutnya sebagai usahaku untuk membuatmu terpesona. Bagaimana?"

"Apakah aku yang bayar?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah khawatir. Dompetnya belum sembuh benar setelah semalam terbuang di Starventeen semalam. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menghasilkan uang sebanyak itu. Ia tidak akan menghabiskan uangnya secara sia-sia lagi.

"Apakah kau se-miskin itu?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada sarkastik, lalu tertawa kecil melihat Luhan yang melotot, "Baiklah baiklah. Aku lelaki bertanggung jawab, santai saja. Jadi, kau mau?"

"Kita—" Luhan terlihat ragu-ragu, "—tidak berpacaran bukan?"

Sehun tertawa. Astaga, kenapa lelaki di hadapannya memiliki pandangan yang aneh? Pergi berdua bukan berarti berpacaran, bukan? Kalau memang iya, itu artinya Sehun sudah berpacaran dengan banyak orang, dan itu tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh." Sehun bangkit dan mulai berjalan, lalu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Luhan yang masih duduk tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Ia menatap Luhan dengan alis terangkat, menyiratkan pandangan _Cepatlah!_

Luhan mendengus dan bangkit. Ia hanya berharap semoga ini bukan keputusan yang buruk.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke bioskop?" Luhan menatap bioskop di seberang jalan dengan padangan memuja. Menurutnya menonton film jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada hanya jalan-jalan tidak tahu arah. Lagipula Luhan agak bingung semisal mereka berdua dilanda kecanggungan. Jadi, mungkin ke bioskop bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"Baiklah," Jawab Sehun singkat.

Mereka berdua menyebrangi jalan bersama para pejalan kaki lainnya. Luhan mendapati bioskop yang sedang dalam keadaan ramai ketika mereka memasukinya. Ia mengerutkan alis bingung. Kenapa bioskop bisa seramai ini? Terakhir kali, suasananya cukup tenang. Lalu sedetik kemudian tersenyum karena melihat poster Lee Min Ho dengan film barunya.

"Kau mau menonton apa?" Sehun bertanya dalam hiruk piruk suasana bioskop yang cukup berisik. Luhan tampak berpikir keras. Ia menyukai semua jenis film, jadi sebenarnya cukup nyaman untuk menonton semuanya. Namun Luhan tidak tahu jenis film apa yang disukai oleh Sehun. Ia tidak mau salah pilih film.

"Bagaimana dengan Curse of Chucky?" Tanya Luhan polos. Sehun menatap ngeri pria di sampingnya, "Kau? Seleramu menakutkan juga rupanya."

"Sepertinya itu film pembunuhan yang bagus."

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Film pembunuhan yang bagus? Menurutnya semua film pembunuhan _tidak ada yang benar-benar bagus_. Ah, selera Luhan memang terlampau aneh. Tidak heran ia bisa bersahabat dengan Xiumin. Mungkin mereka ditakdirkan saling melengkapi keanehan satu sama lain.

"Sehun-ssi, kau mengenal orang itu?" Luhan menunjuk seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian ketat tanpa lengan dengan rok mini yang sekarang sedang memunggungi mereka berdua, sekitar tujuh langkah di depan.

"Dia? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku merasa ia sedang mengambil gambarmu atau semacamnya. Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

Dan ketika wanita tersebut berbalik, Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali, "Ah, dia siswa Gujong. Namanya Ahra."

"Dia terus melihatmu sejak tadi. Apakah kita harus pergi dari sini?"

"Bukan masalah, Luhan-ssi. Tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak mungkin mengenaliku sebagai Sehun."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi...kita akan menonton apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan yang itu?" Sehun nyengir sembari menunjuk poster wanita seksi yang sedang menggigit jari telunjuknya dan dibelakangnya terdapat seorang pria yang hanya memakai bokser. Luhan menelan ludahnya

"Itu?"

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Bangun tidur, Sehun tersenyum lebar ketika bayang-bayang _kencan_nya dengan Luhan terbawa dalam mimpi. Ternyata Luhan adalah orang yang menyenangkan dan polos. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa sifat itu ada pada usia Luhan yang sudah dua puluh satu tahun.

Mereka juga memiliki banyak kesamaan. Dan yang paling membuat Sehun senang adalah karena mereka sama-sama menyukai Bubble Tea, walaupun dengan rasa yang berbeda. Sejujurnya, Sehun tidak pernah tahu bahwa Bubble Tea rasa taro memiliki rasa yang tidak kalah enaknya dengan Bubble Tea Coklat yang biasa ia minum.

Kesimpulannya, Sehun sangat menikmati waktu berdua mereka.

Ia tidak mengerti ternyata pergi bersama lelaki adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Yah, mungkin memang hanya lelaki tertentu, dan Sehun sangat bersyukur Luhan termasuk dari sedikit orang yang termasuk dalam kategori tersebut. Ah, mungkin Sehun harus mengajak Luhan pergi lain kali. Tidak melulu menunjukkan sisi mesumnya.

Film yang mereka tonton pun cukup menyenangkan. Walaupun diawali dengan debat yang seru, karena Sehun bersikeras untuk menonton film dewasa, sedangkan Luhan lebih memilih film jenis horor seperti Curse of Chucky. Akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama mengalah dan memutuskan untuk melihat sebuah film Thailand berjudul First Love.

Sejujurnya, Sehun tidak pernah suka film melankolis. Film melankolis selalu sukses membuatnya tertidur. Tapi melihat Luhan yang selalu mengatakan 'Oh tampannya Mario Maurerku' membuatnya gagal tertidur. Mario Maurer_ku_. Memang sejak kapan Mario Maurer menjadi milik Luhan seorang?

Terlebih lagi saat-saat terakhir ketika Luhan nyaris menitikkan air matanya. Sehun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, sayangnya Luhan menyangkal dan mengatakan bahwa hal tersebut dikarenakan pendingin ruangan. Sehun berpikir bahwa sepertinya Luhan memang benar-benar bodoh sampai menyangkal seperti itu.

Ha-ha. Setidaknya kemarin memang menyenangkan.

Ia mandi dan berpakaian culun dengan senyum yang terus menempel di bibirnya. Entah kenapa hari terasa begitu menyenangkan. Setibanya di sekolah –yang masih terlampau sepi karena ia tiba dua jam sebelum kelas dimulai– beberapa anak yang sudah datang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh dan sedikit... terpesona? Entahlah, Sehun tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, bukankah setiap kali ia datang memang seperti itu?

Ia melihat papan informasi, dan seketika matanya membelalak lebar. Tunggu... itu?

"Sehun tampan sekali. Sayang, kenapa ia harus gay?"

"Huh, banyak wanita cantik di dunia ini. Dia juga bisa memacari ketua cheers kita, bukan?"

"Tiffany, maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi?"

"Dia kan berpacaran dengan Nichkhun, bodoh."

"Ah, benar juga."

"Tapi lelaki disampingnya itu cantik juga."

"Memang. Setidaknya lebih cantik daripada kau"

"YA! Apa maksudmu!?"

Sehun sedikit banyak mendengar dua orang wanita yang sibuk bergosip di depannya. Mereka berdua sepertinya terlalu asyik melihat-lihat foto di hadapannya, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun berdiri tepat di belakang mereka.

Mata Sehun menyipit melihat berbagai foto dirinya di bioskop kemarin yang mengenakan jaket hitam dan juga celana jeans. Disampingnya ada Luhan yang terlihat begitu dekat dengannya. Sehun merasa bahwa ia tidak pernah berdiri sedekat itu dengan Luhan, pasti orang yang mengambil foto ini memiliki sudut yang bagus.

Tangannya mengepal dan rahangnya mengeras ketika membaca judul berita tersebut ;

"**OH SEHUN, SISWA TERCERDAS DI GUJONG, ADALAH SEORANG GAY!"**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Hai! Saya kembali di hari kelahirannya Luhan. (Walopun sore T_T)

Saengilchukahamnida uri Luhannie!

Jadilah Luhan yang selalu menyayangi Sehun {}

Semoga tambah langgeng sama Sehun ya oppa

Amin /sujud\

Ngemeng ngemeng, gimana? Udah diperpanjang loh wkwk.

Saya emang nggak terlalu comfort kalo nulis panjang-panjang.

Maaf yang kemarin pingin chap ini NC. Hadoh abis mereka belum lama ketemu. NC pasti ada kok, tapi soon ya. Entar alurnya harus dirombak lagi kalo NCnya sekarang. Tapi Sehun udah bikin Luhan puas kan? ;;)

**EHEM, INI SERIUS.**

Ada yang harus saya kasih tau,

Saya nggak akan apdet sampe sekitar 2 minggu ke depan.

Maaf harus bilang ini ya. Kalian tahu sendirilah, Dinas-Pendidikan-Pemerintahan-Pusat akan melakukan ujian serentak sebentar lagi. Saya harus bersiap, karena INI UDAH H-14! GILA-_- Semoga kalian mau mendoakan saya ya. Huehe(?) *numpangdoarestu

Anyway, seperti biasa ; **AYO REVIEW! SEGALA BENTUK KRITIK, SARAN, DAN KETIDAK SUKAAN DITERIMA DENGAN SENANG HATI.**

Terakhir kali,

Terima Kasih :*


	8. Sleeping with Sehun

**.**

**Tittle : I'm Not a Bitch Girl**

**Author : dikitlagisampe**

**Pairing : HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff, Crack**

**To whom it may concern,**

**Have a wonderful time!~**

**.**

**Chapter 8 : Sleeping with Sehun**

**.**

"Oh Sehun, kau dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah." Jung Soensangnim menatap wajah Sehun melalui kacamata tebalnya tersebut. Sehun beranjak malas-malasan diiringi tatapan bingung dan penasaran dari siswa lainnya. Semenjak tadi pagi, Sehun sudah menjadi bintang sekolah dengan gosip menghebohkan tentang dirinya.

Yang benar saja, kutu-buku-cupu peringkat satu sepanjang masa adalah seorang gay?

Sejujurnya ia benci dengan segala perhatian tersebut. Memang Sehun menyukai perhatian. Tapi ketika berhubungan dengan _kasur_. Ketika di Gujong, Sehun sudah terbiasa hidup secara menyedihkan dan tidak dianggap. Lagipula ia juga tidak menganggap siapapun sebagai temannya, jadi Sehun pikir hal tersebut cukup impas. Melihat seseorang mengusik 'sisi lain' yang bertahun-tahun telah ia sembunyikan dengan baik membuatnya merasa marah.

"Kepala Sekolah dan Kim Soensangnim telah menunggumu," Jung Soensangnim berkata lagi, menoleh kearah Sehun sejenak sebelum melanjutkan aktivitasnya menulis bahan pembelajaran di papan tulis. Sehun membungkukkan badannya dan bergumam 'terima kasih banyak' lalu segera pergi ke luar kelas. Ia benci bagaimana sekarang ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan, kepala sekolah pun ikut ambil bagian? Itu adalah hal yang paling buruk.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang ketika –rasanya cepat sekali– ia berada di depan pintu besar bertuliskan _Headmaster Office_ yang tergantung di tengah-tengahnya. Tangannya menyisir rambut putihnya yang masih tertata klimis belah kanan, berharap agar penampilannya sedikit lebih baik. Sehun tidak tahu ia disini untuk apa, tapi setengah berharap-harap cemas semoga bukan karena berita tadi pagi. Meskipun Sehun sudah melepas foto tersebut –secara kurang manusiawi– tapi tetap saja gosip beredar dengan cepat.

"Masuk," Sehun mengenali suara Kim Soensangnim menyahut setelah ia mengetuk pintu. Sehun membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum seadanya, sembari bertanya-tanya dalam hati ada apakah gerangan sampai Kepala Sekolah terlihat begitu frustasi. Ooh, kepala sekolah tidak akan sebegitu peduli terhadap murid. Sehun bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia dipanggil kesini bukan karena gosip sialan tersebut.

"Maaf, soensangnim." Ia membungkukkan badannya, "Benarkah anda memanggil saya?"

"Ya, duduklah," Mister Choi –sang kepala sekolah– tersenyum singkat, "Sebenarnya, aku dan Kim Soensangnim sedang membicarakan beberapa hal tentang dirimu. Ini berita bagus, tentu saja. Tolong abaikan ekspresi wajahku barusan, itu tidak ada kaitannya denganmu."

Dalam hati Sehun bertanya-tanya berita bagus apakah yang akan disampaikan oleh Mister Choi dan juga Kim Soensangnim. Pikiran kacau Sehun mulai menjurus kemana-mana. Jangan-jangan Mister Choi dan Kim Seonsangnim juga memiliki kelainan seksual, sampai ingin mengucapkan selamat bergabung kepada dunia gay. Atau mungkin mereka akan mengajak Sehun menonton film biru? Atau mungkin...

"Sehun-ssi,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Luhan-ssi!_" Suara Kai yang –entah bagaimana– terdengar begitu cempreng langsung menusuk-nusuk gendang telinganya, ketika dirinya bahkan belum melafalkan kata _yoboseyo_ secara lengkap. Luhan sendiri sedang setengah mengerjakan tugas Park Soensangnim. Agak menguras otak, karena ia hanya sekali pergi ke tempat terlarang itu. Bahkan kali pertama saja ia sudah mengalami hal-hal menjijikkan.

"Ada apa, Kai? Kenapa begitu bersemangat?"

"_Apakah kemarin kau pergi dengan Sehun?_"

Luhan mengernyitkan kening. Benar sekali, darimana Kai bisa tahu? Jangan-jangan siswa Gujong memang ada kunjungan mendadak ke bioskop? Mengapa ada banyak murid Gujong yang memergoki mereka pergi? Sebenarnya Luhan tidak terlalu mempersoalkan, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa harus _mempersoalkan _hal tersebut, karena pertanyaan ini juga berkaitan dengan Sehun, bukan hanya Luhan sendiri.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Sejak pagi tadi banyak perempuan yang sibuk bergosip ria. Aku tidak terlalu peduli sih, tapi setelah itu aku mendengar salah satu dari mereka berkata bahwa kemarin Sehun pergi dengan kekasihnya. Dan kekasihnya adalah seorang lelaki. Sebenarnya seseorang berhasil memotret mereka berdua dan menempelkan beritanya di kolom pengumuman sekolah, tapi sepertinya Sehun sudah lebih dulu melepas semua berita mengenai dirinya –sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihatnya– Jadi aku hanya bisa menduga-duga bahwa itu kau, Luhan-ssi."_

Cerita Kai membuat Luhan kehilangan akal pikirannya sesaat. Jadi Sehun diberitakan memiliki seorang kekasih laki-laki. Mereka bepergian ke bioskop dan seseorang sukses memotret mereka berdua. Jadi dalam kata lain, Luhan diberitakan menjadi kekasih Sehun. ASTAGA, KEKASIH SEHUN! Tidak adakah hal lebih buruk yang bisa menimpanya saat ini juga? Tidak adakah tuduhan yang lebih gila dari ini?

"_Luhan-ssi_?" Kai memastikan Luhan masih dalam keadaan _sadar_, "_Mereka juga berkata bahwa ternyata Sehun tampan sekali. Berarti penyamarannya sudah terbongkar, ya?"_

Luhan memutar matanya. _Memang tampan sekali_. Sayang ada banyak orang yang mengetahuinya. Sebenarnya cukup menarik apabila Sehun memiliki dua sisi yang berbeda. Dan entah kenapa ia sungguh benci kepada orang yang tega-teganya menyebarkan sedikit rahasia kecil Oh Sehun yang seharusnya tetap menjadi privasi pribadinya –dan segelintir orang–

"Ah begitu," Luhan kebingungan harus mengatakan apa, "Lalu bagaimana reaksi Sehun setelah kejadian itu?"

"_Kurasa ia sedikit... terganggu_?" Kai terdengar tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia deskripsikan, "_Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah diperhatikan, Luhan-ssi. Sementara hari ini Sehun harus menerima entah-berapa pasang mata yang menatapnya. Mungkin ia agak sedikit marah. Tapi tidak mungkin ia melampiaskannya di sekolah._"

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat nama seseorang, "Kai-ssi! apakah kau mengenal seseorang bernama Hara?" Dirinya merutuki kapasitas otaknya yang tidak bisa menampung nama orang dengan baik. Siapa yang kemarin berada di bioskop? Luhan yakin Sehun sudah memberitahu nama wanita tersebut, wanita yang _sepertinya_ –dan sekarang memang kenyataannya– mengambil foto mereka berdua diam-diam. Tapi apakah namanya memang benar Hara?

"_Ada anak yang bernama Hara. Dia anak yang kutu buku, walaupun penampilannya tidak bisa mengalahkan Sehun sih. Kelasnya satu tingkat dibawahku dan Sehun_." Jelas Kai. Luhan mengerutkan kening, penampilan wanita kemarin benar-benar tidak cocok dengan penampilan seorang Kutu Buku. Atau jangan-jangan semua kutu buku di Gujong memang memiliki dua sisi yang bertolak belakang?

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat namanya dengan baik. Tapi kemarin kulihat ada seorang wanita yang diam-diam memotret Sehun. Pakaiannya modis, kupikir tidak cocok menyandang gelar kutu buku. Astaga," Luhan mulai frustasi, "Apa benar Hara? Atau bukan? Kenapa aku bisa lupa secepat ini!"

"_Apakah yang kau maksud... A_hra?"Tanya Kai hati-hati. Luhan terlompat dari kursinya. Ahra! Benar sekali.

"Ahra! Kau mengenalnya?"

"_Tentu saja. Dia ratu gosip sekolah kami. Mereka benar-benar populer_"

Luhan mengernyit, "Mereka?"

"_Ah, ya_. _Agak-agak mirip dengan cerita yang di drama, Luhan-ssi. Ahra memiliki tiga teman dekat. Mereka suka... menghina? Yah, bisa dikatakan begitu. Menghina orang yang kutu buku dan berpenampilan cupu. Dan kupikir kau sudah bisa menduga, Sehun salah satu sasaran empuk Ahra."_

"Ya! Kenapa bisa begitu?" Nada suara Luhan meninggi, mendadak hinggap rasa kesal di dadanya. Sehun sudah keterlaluan _sabar_, seharusnya ia memberi sedikit pelajaran kepada Ahra –walaupun Luhan berharap palajaran yang diberikan oleh Sehun tidak dilakukan di kasur– Memangnya apa yang salah dengan berpenampilan seabad yang lalu?

"_Jangan membentakku, Luhan-ssi. Aku tidak tahu," _Kai sepertinya agak jengkel karena Luhan justru melampiaskan kekesalan padanya, "_Tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Ah, jadi benar kau yang kemarin pergi dengan Sehun? Aigoo, cepat sekali pendekatan kalian. Kuharap kalian berdua dapat melanjutkannya dengan baik, Luhan-ssi."_

Luhan memasang wajah 'sialan-kau' sembari menggerutu pelan, "Aku tidak melakukan pendekatan apapun pada Sehun! Jangan sembarang mengartikan!"

Diseberang sana, Kai tertawa keras, _"Apapun yang kau katakan. Ah, apakah aku sudah pernah mengingatkan? Kalau kalian berdua akhirnya sampai pada tahap sepasang kekasih, kuharap kau selalu menjaga stamina setiap hari. Untuk jaga-jaga. Tahu sendiri betapa liarnya Sehun di ranjang."_

Ada sensasi hangat yang menjalar di kedua pipinya, "YA! Aku—aish," Luhan menggerutu kesal ketika Kai memutuskan percakapan mereka secara sepihak. Apa maksud anak itu berbicara tentang Sehun? Luhan memang tahu Sehun cukup 'liar', tapi ia bersumpah tidak akan menjadi orang yang akan _ditunggangi_ oleh Sehun di kasur kelak. Seharusnya Kai mengatakan hal tersebut ke orang lain, bukan kepada dirinya.

Ia menghela napas pelan, kembali teringat perkataan Kai diawal tadi. Sehun terlihat tidak nyaman? Lalu apakah semua ini salah Luhan? Bagaimanapun Luhan yang keras kepala meminta Sehun untuk pergi ke bioskop. Ia sendiri tidak tahu Ahra akan sebegitu memperhatikan Sehun ditengah keramaian. Apakah... Sehun akan marah padanya? Atau mungkin Sehun akan menghindarinya?

Sepertinya ia harus memastikan hal tersebut tidak terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pemisi, Sehun-ah." Luhan menekan bel dan bergumam pelan. Ia tidak terlalu yakin bahwa Sehun mau menemuinya. Fakta bahwa umur pemuda tersebut yang masih tergolong muda membuatnya maklum, mungkin saja Sehun salah paham –meskipun Luhan berharap setengah mati bahwa hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi.

Ketika Luhan hendak menekan bel untuk yang kedua kalinya, tiba-tiba Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri –atau otak leletnya– bahwa sesungguhnya saat ini Luhan sedang berada di hadapan Oh Sehun. Ia sendiri sudah berpikiran bahwa Sehun tidak akan membukakan pintu kayu ini. Fakta bahwa Sehun masih sudi bertemu dirinya membuat otaknya kebingungan. Memalukan sekali.

Otaknya sibuk memikirkan kalimat yang tepat. Pada akhirnya terlintas satu kata yang paling masuk akal untuk dikatakan, "Halo,"

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih. Aku tahu aku tampan, Luhan-ah. Masuklah."

Luhan meradang, ingin membantah. Namun ia tahu hal tersebut sia-sia karena Sehun memang tampan sekarang ini. Huh, kenapa lelaki itu memiliki feromon yang begitu kuat? Kenapa tidak menggunakan feromonnya untuk menggoda wanita lain saja? Ya tuhan, lama-lama ia bisa gila. Mungkin pertemuannya dengan Sehun harus diakhiri cepat-cepat.

"Kau mau kemana?" Luhan bertanya, melihat penampilan Sehun yang sudah seratus persen tampan.

"Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana, sayang" Jawab Sehun santai, yang tentu saja tidak dipercayai oleh Luhan. Sehun sudah menata penampilannya sedemikian rupa yang membuatnya terlihat –ehem – tampan. Luhan sendiri agak berat harus mengatakan bahwa –untuk yang kedua kalinya– ia terjerat dengan pesona Sehun.

Dunia Luhan mulai jungkir balik tidak waras.

"Jangan berbohong. Lalu untuk apa rambutmu kau naikkan begitu?"

Sehun tertawa, "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, cantik. Asal kau menghangatkan ranjangku malam ini, bagaimana?"

Luhan bergidik ngeri, "Silahkan pergi sesuka hatimu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menghangatkan ranjangmu walau sekalipun. Benar-benar tidak pernah terpikir di benakku. Enyah saja secepatnya!"

"Masalahnya ini apartemenku," Sehun tertawa melihat wajah dongkol Luhan yang seolah mengatakan _ah-benar-juga_, "Kau tidak berhak untuk melarangku ataupun mengusirku. Aku yang menjadi tuan rumah, jadi seharusnya kau menuruti ucapanku dengan baik. Kau ini, tahu aturan bertamu atau tidak sih?"

"Masalahnya juga, aku kesini bukan untuk diperkosa!" Luhan menyahut kesal. Sementara Sehun berusaha menahan seringaian ketika mendengar Luhan menyebutkan kata _diperkosa_. Apakah Luhan berpikir bahwa Sehun akan selalu memperkosanya setiap kali mereka bertemu? Sehun hanya bercanda saja, dan Luhan menganggapnya terlalu serius.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak marah padaku," Luhan bergumam pelan. Ia salah tingkah sekarang. Dari cara Luhan mengatakan hal tersebut terlihat seolah-olah mereka berdua sedang menjalin hubungan spesial dan salah satu dari mereka melakukan kesalahan besar. Walaupun kenyataannya Sehun dan Luhan tidak memiliki hubungan spesial apapun.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "Ah itu. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," Luhan bergidik melihat Sehun menyeringai jahil, "Justru kupikir kau kesini ingin melihat penisku."

"HEI!"

Sehun menghiraukan teriakan jijik Luhan, "Dua hari yang lalu aku sudah melihat milikmu yang kecil itu. Kupikir sekarang kau ingin menagih jatah dengan memintaku untuk membuka celana ini. Kau tahu, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Lagipula kau belum pernah melihat milikku bukan?"

"Aku tidak tertarik!"

"Penisku besar, Luhan-ah"

"Diamlah!"

"Kau yakin tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"Aku tidak sudi melihatnya!"

"Yang benar?"

Luhan mengembang kempiskan hidungnya dan hal tersebut membuat Sehun terpingkal. Tidak adakah hal yang lebih menarik untuk dibahas selain _seks_? Mereka memang sudah cukup umur untuk membicarakannya, tapi tetap saja hal tersebut cukup tabu untuk diperbincangkan. Dan berani-beraninya Sehun mengatakan semua itu dengan polos dan tanpa dosa.

"Ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan, Luhan-ah?" Tanya Sehun setelah tawanya reda.

"Dibandingkan sekedar berkata-kata, aku memiliki ide yang cukup gemilang untukmu," Luhan dengan percaya diri mengatakanya. Membuat Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa kau tidak merubah penampilanmu saja sekalian, setelah semua anak mengetahui bahwa kau sebenarnya... tidak kutu buku?" Luhan mencari kata selain 'tampan'. Ia tidak mau memuji Sehun terang-terangan.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Lebih tepatnya, kenapa kau harus mempertahankan keculunanmu, sementara seluruh penghuni Gujong sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya? Itu adalah pemikiran konyol, Sehun-ah. Kau jenius, tapi kenapa saat ini kau benar-benar dungu?" Sehun melotot mendengar Luhan mengatainya dungu, "Lebih baik kau melakukan saranku yang bagus ini."

Sebenarnya saran Luhan ada benarnya. Sehun juga berpikiran tidak ada manfaatnya ia terus berpenampilan aneh. Namun –bukannya terlalu percaya diri– Sehun juga cukup risih apabila banyak wanita yang kelak akan meneriakkan dirinya setiap kali ia lewat ; ataupun ia bisa repot kalau menerima banyak surat cinta setiap hari. Tapi melihat Luhan yang menyampaikan idenya tersebut, membuat otaknya mendapat ide yang –menurutnya– dua kali lebih gemilang.

"Aku mau melakukannya," Jawab Sehun enteng.

"Benarkah?"

"Asal malam ini kau menemaniku tidur."

**.**

**.**

**TO**

**BE **

**CONTINUED**

**.**

HEI! Akhirnya fic ini terapdet juga deh wkwk. Lega.

Saya nggak apdet panjang-panjang haha. Udah kebiasaan.

Biarin ya. Maaf buat kalian yang pingin fic ini dipanjangin, tapi saya lebih nyaman seperti ini sih abisnya. Maaf ya. Kalo panjang ya resiko cepet tamat wkwk.

**OKE, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, FAV, dan FOLLOW YA. SAYA SANGAT MENGAPRESIASI KETIGA HAL TERSEBUT.**

Sampai jumpa :*


	9. It Just Nothing?

**.**

**Tittle : I'm Not a Bitch Girl**

**Author : dikitlagisampe**

**Pairing : HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff, Crack**

**To whom it may concern,**

**Have a wonderful time!~**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : It Just... Nothing?**

* * *

"Ti-dur?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. Otaknya mulai mencerna-cerna apa yang sesungguhnya Sehun maksudkan dengan _tidur_, "Apa maksudmu tidur?"

"Kau mahasiswa, dan tidak tahu arti kata _tidur_? Lalu kegiatan mendengkur yang kau lakukan malam-malam itu, kau sebut dengan apa?" Ujar Sehun jengkel. "Astaga, aku tidak percaya otaknya begitu tumpul."

Tentu saja Luhan tahu arti kata tidur. Itu adalah hal normal yang dilakukan oleh semua orang. Tetapi melihat Sehun mengatakannya membuat kata 'tidur' tersebut berubah fungsi dan makna menjadi sesuatu yang... menakutkan? Entahlah, apapun itu, terdengar mengerikan dan begitu jauh dari makna sebenarnya. Dan sejujurnya Luhan sendiri merasa kurang nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Kau tahu benar bukan itu yang kumaksudkan," Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Aku tahu kau tidak membicarakan _tidur _seperti yang dipikirkan oleh orang yang normal, mengingat otakmu memang tidak normal," Sehun mendelik sementara Luhan mengacuhkannya, "Aku tahu kata itu hanya kiasan. Jadi aku bertanya-tanya apakah hipotesisku ini memang benar."

"Oh, tolonglah. Jangan berbelit-belit seperti itu."

"Lebih jelasnya, aku tahu yang kau maksudkan sebenarnya adalah...HA! Kau ingin mengerjaiku," Luhan seakan tersadar lalu menunjuk Sehun dengan tatapan sadis, "Aku tidak akan termakan kata-katamu."

Luhan tahu fakta bahwa Sehun ingin dirinya mengatakan sedikit banyak tentang _tidur_. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya _tidur_ dalam kata kiasan. Sehun ingin Luhan memperjelasnya, dan membuat suasana di apartemen terasa lebih kikuk dan tidak bersahabat. Tentu saja Luhan tidak akan masuk ke dalam perangkap kejahilan Sehun. _Hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi_. Luhan memang berotak lambat namun ia tidak sebodoh itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak berminat untuk mengerjaimu."

"Bagus sekali. Kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"Dengar," Sehun menghembuskan napas, kesal dengan orang keras kepala dihadapannya ini, "Aku hanya mengatakan sebuah penawaran sederhana dan kau yang membuat semuanya berbelit-belit. Aku hanya mengatakan _tidur_ dan tiba-tiba otakmu menangkap _tidur_ dengan maksud lain. Jadi sebenarnya, yang berotak mesum itu siapa sih?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang _kemungkinan besar_ terjadi," Luhan mencoba membela diri dengan kalimatnya yang terdengar membingungkan itu.

"Menarik. Memangnya hal apa yang _kemungkinan besar_ terjadi?" Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak memperlihatkan cengirannya. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa bermain dengan orang keras kepala ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Beradu argumen dengan sedikit pertengkaran dan juga makian ternyata bisa menghibur stress.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk sadar bahwa sebenarnya semua kesialanku bersumber darimu," Luhan mengerling sadis sementara Sehun menunjukkan wajah tidak terima, "Aku?"

"Tentu saja. Setiap kali kau menampakkan wajah bengismu itu entah kenapa aku selalu sial."

"Jadi apa yang kulakukan di kamar mandi _Starventeen_ membuatmu sial, begitu?"

Luhan merasakan wajahnya terbakar sementara dirinya melihat Sehun berusaha keras menahan tawa, "Bagaimana? Apakah itu tindakan yang merugikan? Kupikir jika dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun tetap saja hal tersebut menguntungkan bagimu."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menuruti saran _gemilang_mu itu," Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menyisipkan sedikit nada mencemooh mengingat Luhan yang terlampau percaya diri dengan saran –yang menurut Sehun– biasa-biasa saja.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa, Luhan-ah. Nanti semua wanita bisa jatuh hati padaku. Kau lihat, orang yang paling dirugikan adalah diriku sendiri," Luhan ingin muntah namun Sehun tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan tenang. Nanti telingaku bisa tuli karena mereka terlalu sering memanggil namaku. Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin membuatmu cemburu."

"Aku? Cemburu?" Perut Luhan mendadak sembelit.

"Tentu saja. Hanya saja orang berotak lamban sepertimu tidak bisa memahami perasaanmu sendiri dengan baik. Aku agak prihatin, karena kemungkinan besar kau yang akan terluka nantinya. Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga otakmu diberkati tuhan, Luhan-ah"

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Amin."

Sehun nyengir ketika Luhan meladeninya, "Dan semoga kau dapat memahami perasaanmu sendiri dengan baik."

"Supaya?"

"Supaya kita bisa melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan." Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk kepalan, seolah-olah sedang bersorak _hore _ketika klub kesayangannya baru saja mencetak gol yang teramat fantastik. Ia menduga Luhan berpikiran macam-macam mengenai kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan. _Ooh,_ tentu saja Luhan akan berpikiran macam-macam. Lihat wajah manis itu, sudah mengkerut sebal.

"Dan bisa kau jelaskan apakah hal-hal yang menyenangkan itu?"

"Nah-nah-nah," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, memasang wajah takjub, "Biasanya kau yang akan memakiku ketika aku mengatakan hal-hal yang berbau seks. Tapi sekarang kau yang memancingku? Apa kau salah makan? Kenapa kau berubah menjadi begitu agresif, Luhannie sayang?" Kata Sehun yang membuat Luhan bertambah jengkel.

"Sejujurnya, tidak adakah hal bermanfaat yang bisa kau lakukan di dunia ini? Setahuku tujuanmu turun ke dunia ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja. Aku ragu kenapa kau bisa menjadi orang yang jenius. Jangan-jangan kau memutuskan untuk bercinta dengan paranormal? Atau menghabiskan waktu dengan guru wanita?"

Sehun tertawa menyebalkan, "Simpan saja pendapat sepihakmu itu."

"Baiklah," Jari telunjuk Luhan membuat gerakan menyilang di depan mulutnya sendiri, menandakan ia tidak akan berbicara lebih lanjut. Oh astaga, untuk apa ia berada di apartemen Sehun ini lebih lama? Mungkin hanya akan menyebabkan kesialan lebih lanjut. Lebih baik ia segera pulang dan _tidur_ mendengkur sampai pagi. Ya, tidur. Sendiri.

"Kupikir ini adalah waktu paling menyebalkan yang pernah kuhabiskan seumur hidupku, Sehun-ah. Sepertinya aku harus pulang," Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, "Ada banyak orang yang menungguku di rumah."

"Masa?"

"Tentu saja," Luhan agak tersinggung dengan nada bicara Sehun yang terdengar tidak peduli dan merendahkan, "Dan untuk tambahan informasi, yang menungguku adalah pihak-pihak yang penting dan tidak merusak masa depan," ia menyindir, "Tidak sepertimu yang seumur hidup hanya ditunggu oleh para wanita murahan saja."

"Memangnya kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa yang menunggumu?"

Luhan membuka mulutnya sejenak lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa banyak _hal _yang menunggunya, dan yang paling utama adalah _tugas _dan _kasur_. Namun mengingat dua hal tersebut adalah bukan berwujud manusia –walaupun Luhan bersikeras bahwa itu cukup penting– membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk mengatakannya di depan Sehun. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau terlihat memalukan.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa membela diri, "Kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kuucapkan." Luhan tahu ia terdengar konyol tapi hanya itulah yang terlintas di benaknya. Ah astaga, apakah otaknya memang selalu melontarkan perkataan yang konyol setiap kali ia merasa terdesak?

Memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kekonyolan ini, Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pamit. "Terima kasih banyak, Sehun-ah." Luhan bergegas meraih gagang pintu dan menatap Sehun sekilas, "Dan selamat bersenang-senang dengan para wanitamu itu."

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

Luhan terbangun ketika jarum pendek jam menunjuk ke arah angka dua. Setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk sedikit meregangkan otot –terutama leher– mengingat ia tertidur dalam posisi _kurang layak_. Komputer di sampingnya masih menyala terang benderang. _Oh, astaga. Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur ketika mengerjakan tugas_.

Detik selanjutnya ia mendapati perutnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Luhan teringat bahwa terakhir kali ia makan adalah ketika pagi hari kemarin. Itu artinya hampir sehari perutnya tidak diisi oleh makanan. Pantas saja perutnya meronta-ronta, sepertinya ia harus mengasihani diri sendiri.

Mengingat persediaan ramyun sudah habis sejak tiga hari yang lalu –bisa bisanya ia lupa untuk membeli di toko– itu artinya ia tidak mempunyai sisa persediaan makanan lagi. Makanan ringan terakhirnya sudah ia habiskan tadi, untuk sekedar menemani kesendiriannya mengerjakan tugas Park Seonsangnim –yang belum mengalami perkembangan yang berarti–

Luhan teringat bahwa ada sebuah kedai kecil yang buka dua puluh empat jam. Kedai itu juga melayani jasa pesan antar. Ia segera merogoh ponselnya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor, tidak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah suara wanita paruh baya menyapa, "_Yoboseyo, ada yang bisa dibantu_?" Lega setidaknya perutnya terselamatkan.

"Ahjumma, bisa pesan satu porsi Tteokbokki?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Eh, tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini. Bukankah kau yang kemarin memesan makanan?" Luhan senang karena suaranya dikenali, tapi di dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah ahjumma penjual memang sebegitu perhatiannya ataukah hanya ia yang membeli, jadi ahjumma itu mengingat-ingat dirinya.

"Benar, ahjumma. Ah, tambah satu porsi Gungoguma." Luhan mendengar ahjumma itu berteriak 'tambah seporsi Gungoguma' kepada entah siapa, "Baiklah. Jadi seporsi Tteokbokki dan Gungoguma. Sedang kami buatkan. Ada yang lainnya, nak?"

"Kupikir itu saja. Tolong antarkan ke apartemenku, ya? Kau masih menyimpan alamatnya bukan?"

"Wah, maaf." Ahjumma itu terdengar menyesal, "Kami tidak melayani pesan antar"

"Aigoo, apa maksudmu tidak melayani pesan antar?" Luhan tidak mengerti, "Kemarin pagi kau masih menerima pesan antar, lalu kenapa sekarang katamu—" Ia tersadar bahwa frekuensi suaranya telah naik satu oktaf, "Maaf ahjumma, bukan maksudku membentakmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja anak laki-lakiku sedang piknik sekolah, sedangkan suamiku sedang sakit. Disini hanya ada aku dan anak perempuanku yang masih kecil. Kami tidak punya tenaga lain untuk mengantarkan makananmu. Bagaimana kalau kau kesini? Hanya berjarak lima menit, bukan?" Ahjumma itu merayu Luhan.

"Ah begitu," Mendadak setengah dari selera makan Luhan menguap seketika. Ia malas keluar tengah malam begini. Memang agak sedikit menakutkan.

"Nak, kau akan kesini kan?" Luhan merasa tidak enak karena nada suara Ahjumma disana yang begitu mendesak dan memohon, "Makananmu sudah setengah jadi. Datanglah. Kutunggu ya."

Mungkin memang tidak ada cara lain kecuali mengatasi rasa takutnya.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga!" Suara ahjumma penjual terdengar lebih cempreng dibandingkan ketika ia berbicara di telepon. Kelihatannya kedatangan Luhan begitu dinanti karena wajah harap-harap cemas yang sebelumnya tergurat telah terganti dengan wajah yang begitu bahagia.

"Masuklah, makananmu masih hangat." Ahjumma tersebut mempersilahkan Luhan masuk seakan Luhan adalah anak kesayangannya. Ketika ia masuk, hidungnya telah diserbu oleh bau lezat tteokbokki yang begitu menggiurkan, membuat perutnya semakin tidak tahan untuk sekedar mencicipi satu atau dua gigitan.

Pada kenyataannya perut Luhan terlalu lapar untuk hanya diberi dua porsi makanan. Entah Luhan yang merasa porsi itu terlalu sedikit atau memang pada hakikatnya perutnya yang terlalu kosong, namun pada akhirnya ia memesan tiga porsi ekstra semuanya habis dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam. Ahjumma penjual terlihat begitu bahagia melihat Luhan yang makan begitu lahap.

"Sering-seringlah makan disini. Kau akan kuberi seporsi tteokbokki gratis, nak." Itu yang dikatakan ahjumma penjual kepadanya ketika Luhan membayar semua makanan yang meluncur ke lambungnya. Perutnya serasa ingin meledak sekarang. Ketika makan Luhan tidak merasa kenyang sama sekali. Bahkan pada suapan terakhirnya Luhan ingin menambah seporsi lagi. Satu hal yang menghentikannya hanyalah rasa khawatir apabila uang yang dibawanya saat ini tidak sebanding dengan porsi makannya itu.

"Ne, terimakasih banyak, ahjumma."

Malam terasa jauh lebih pekat ketika ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen. Luhan sendiri harus membalikkan badannya beberapa kali untuk memastikan tidak ada penguntit di belakang –memang terdengar agak parno, tapi cukup realistis– Sekarang ini ia membawa semua uangnya kemari, dan jujur dirinya enggan sekali ketika uangnya harus _habis secara sia-sia_.

Melihat ada sebuah supermarket kecil yang masih buka, tiba-tiba ia teringat semua makanan ringan yang sudah habis. Mungkin ia perlu membeli tiga-atau-empat persediaan makanan ringan untuk menemaninya berada di apartemen yang sepi –mengingat Xiumin sedang sibuk dengan rancangan kostumnya–

"Anak muda, bisa –ugh– tolong aku?" Luhan melihat lelaki paruh baya yang kesulitan menyeret seorang pemuda yang sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan kacau. Entahlah, sepertinya pemuda tersebut terlalu banyak minum sehingga sekarang ia kelimpungan menjaga keseimbangannya sendiri.

Luhan berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju pojok supermarket, segera membantu kakek tersebut yang kelihatannya nyaris limbung dikarenakan tubuhnya yang tidak mampu menahan beban berat pemuda merepotkan itu. Ia menarik tangan kanan pemuda itu, dan ketika wajah mereka berdua berhadapan, Luhan terkejut bukan main.

"Sehun?"

Sementara Sehun terkikik geli dan tangannya sibuk mengibas kemanapun seolah sedang mengusir nyamuk. Ia melihat bayang-bayang Luhan di pelupuk matanya, "Aigoo, Luhannie sayang. Ciao! Bersulang!" Luhan dengan sigap menekan pinggang ramping Sehun ketika ia mencoba untuk berdiri sendiri –dan nyatanya gagal–

"Apakah ia temanmu? Tanya kakek tua tersebut. Luhan terlihat ragu menjawab sebelum akhirnya memberikan anggukan penuh ketidakyakinan, "Begitulah. Apakah ia membuat onar disini?"

Lega karena sang kakek menggeleng, Luhan memutuskan untuk membawa Sehun pergi sebelum anak itu meracau lebih jauh dengan memalukan. _Ooh_, mungkin saja Sehun akan mengajak kakek tua itu untuk melakukan _seks_, atau meminta kakek tersebut untuk lomba berciuman panas dengannya. Semua itu mungkin, bukan? Mengingat Sehun sedang dalam keadaan mabuk sepenuhnya.

"Selamat malam, kakek. Maaf pemuda ini membebani pekerjaanmu," Luhan memasang ekspresi menyesal ketika mengatakannya, membuat sang kakek tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa, anak muda. Kau yakin bisa membawanya sendiri? Dia cukup berat. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Membayangkan kaki kakek tersebut gemetar menggendong Sehun membuat Luhan menahan geli.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri, lagipula jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh." Sang kakek terlihat ragu namun Luhan kembali meyakinkannya sekali lagi. Luhan berjalan terseret-seret sembari menggumamkan 'terima kasih telah menolongnya' dengan kesusahan. Astaga, benar kan? Sehun memang selalu membuatnya berada di posisi sulit dan kurang menguntungkan.

"Kau ini –ugh– merepotkan sekali sih!" Luhan terus menyeret Sehun menuju apartemennya. Ia tidak mungkin membawanya ke apartemen Sehun yang jaraknya sekitar tiga kali lipat dari jarak apartemennya ke supermarket. Lagipula terlalu beresiko, ia takut –sekali lagi mungkin ini terlalu parno– terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Luhanniee, kau manis sekali." Sehun mengendus perpotongan leher Luhan, mencium harum tubuh lelaki tersebut tanpa menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Luhan mati-matian menahan geli. Leher merupakan titik sensitif Luhan –atau bisa juga disebut dengan _titik rangsangan_–

"Sehun berhentilah meracau. Astaga, kau minum berapa botol? Menyusahkan saja." Luhan sibuk menggerutu sementara Sehun tidak berhenti bercerita bagaimana _puas_nya ia malam ini. Selama perjalanan Sehun bercerita tentang para wanita yang menurutnya _daebak _–Luhan memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar Sehun mengatakan ini– dan dapat menjadi pelampiasan hasratnya dengan baik.

Meskipun mendapat tatapan kurang menyenangkan dari para satpam, pada akhirnya mereka meloloskan Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan –yang sudah kehabisan tenaga– memasuki apartemen tanpa membantu sama sekali. Luhan merasa jengkel sekali, ia penghuni apartemen, tapi tidak dibantu? Lalu mereka digaji untuk apa? Duduk sampai bokong mereka rata?

"Sehun –engh– jauhkan mulutmu," Luhan bergidik jijik ketika Sehun sedang sibuk berusaha untuk mencium bibir Luhan. Sehun pastilah mabuk berat –walaupun jujur kelakuan Sehun sama bejatnya ketika ia mabuk ataupun tidak– sampai-sampai racauannya begitu tidak jelas.

"HAH AKHIRNYA!" Luhan mendorong Sehun ke kasur sementara dirinya sibuk mengatur nafas. Sehun merangkak bangkit lalu melompat-lompat kegirangan diatas kasur Luhan. Ia tidak bisa menangkap jelas apa yang Sehun katakan, tapi Luhan bersumpah mendengar kata 'terlahir kembali' dan juga 'bayi'.

"Sehun-ah, kajima!" Luhan mulai ketakutan karena lompatan Sehun mengakibatkan kasur Luhan menderik pelan, "Ah jebal. Tidakkah kau tahu kelakuanmu itu bisa membuat kasurku rusak? Aigoo, hentikan! Kuhitung sampai tiga, kalau kau masih bertingkah kekanak-kanakan maka–"

"SATU, DUA, TIGA!" Sehun berteriak dan melompat turun dari kasur Luhan. Sedetik kemudian ia memeluk Luhan sangat erat, "Terima kasih banyak. Uh, ini menyenangkan sekali." Luhan berdecak kesal. Tentu saja _menyenangkan_. Selama ini Sehun selalu berada di pihak yang _menyenangkan _sedangkan ia berada di pihak yang _melarat_.

"Berhentilah memelukku!"

"Pelukanmu hangat sekali. Seperti pelukan wanita," Sehun kembali menyesap leher Luhan, "Kau tahu tidak? Satu-satunya perbedaan yang ada hanyalah aku tidak merasakan adanya dua gundukan bulat yang menekan dadaku."

"YA! Apa maksudmu?" Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Dua bagian itu pantas untuk dinikmati," Sehun mempererat pelukannya ketika Luhan mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Bibirnya masih menciumi leher putih Luhan. Ia berkata jujur bahwa pelukan Luhan memang teramat nyaman dan hangat, bahkan lebih hangat dari pelukan wanita sekalipun. Walaupun Sehun tahu Luhan tidak akan mempercayainya, "Tapi kupikir tidak masalah kalau kau tidak punya dua gundukan kenyal. Setidaknya kau masih punya satu batang panjang yang berharga. Kau tahu, aku merindukannya."

"Sehun, ish menjauhlah!" Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun yang –entah bagaimana– terasa kencang sekali. Astaga, Luhan mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Sehun mabuk, dan mereka berdua sedang berada di _kamar_. Berdua. Luhan berharap-harap cemas mengantisipasi apa yang akan Sehun lakukan nanti.

"Luhannie, boleh ya?" Sehun menghentikan aktivitas mengendus-dan-mencium. Ia mengangkat wajah dan enatap wajah Luhan dari dekat lalu mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Luhan berjingat ngeri, baru sekali ini ia menemui seseorang mabuk dengan kondisi yang _aneh_, "Ayolah. Aku ingin mengulumnya sekali lagi. Boleh kan? Jebal."

"Tidak tidak. Kau benar-benar mabuk ya?" Luhan berdecak kesal, "Sudah hampir pagi. Kau harus tidur, Sehun-ah. Besok masih sekolah." Mendadak ia merasa seperti ibu-ibu karena baru saja mengatakannya. Itu adalah kalimat pembelaan, sejujurnya. Tidak ada kalimat lain yang terpikir di otaknya.

"Aku tidak mau," Sehun tertawa menakutkan, "Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan malam ini bersama?"

"Hentikan, Sehun-ah! Apa yang –engh" Sehun memojokkan Luhan ke dinding dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Luhan berusaha memberontak, namun tenaganya belum pulih benar setelah bersusah payah menyeret Sehun dari supermarket. Ketakutan Luhan mulai menjadi-jadi. Ia tidak ingin menjadi sebuah pelampiasan hasrat semu. Tidak ada cinta disini, dan Luhan merasa benci.

Sehun tidak mendengarkan semua perkataan yang berbaur dalam desahan panas Luhan –ia ingin tuli, untuk kali ini saja– Hasratnya sudah benar-benar mendesak dan membutakan. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, tidak siapapun. Tidak Xiumin sekalipun ia harus dihajar nanti ; tidak Luhan sekalipun lelaki itu sekarang sudah berlinang air mata. Tidak.

Sehun ingin melanjutkannya.

Malam itu, mereka membaur. Saling mendesah untuk bersatu. Entah cinta, entah apa. Malam itu, Luhan meneriakkan nama Sehun. Memohon, merintih, meminta.

Mereka membunuh malam dalam kehangatan.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

Kepala Sehun seperti baru saja dipukul oleh benda yang berat ketika ia bangun. Dalam keadaan setengah terpejam ia bangkit, lalu menyadari sesuatu. Bagaimana bisa ia bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan bokser? Oh, apakah ada wanita tambahan yang semalam ia setubuhi? Bagus sekali, kalau begitu semalam ia bercinta dengan... tiga? Atau empat? Entahlah, Sehun tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Melihat matahari bersinar membuat Sehun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Sekarang jam berapa ya? Ia tidak menemukan adanya penanda waktu disini. Sehun mengambil kemejanya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Matanya mendapati sesosok tubuh kurus yang selalu ada di hidupnya belakangan ini. Ia tertawa kecil. Berarti ia tidak bercinta _lagi_ dengan wanita manapun.

"Lu—oh sialan!" Sehun memaki ketika melihat jam digital yang terpajang di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima menit. Setengah jam lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, dan ia masih berada di apartemen Luhan yang tempatnya antah-berantah. Bagus sekali. Sehun bisa saja bolos, tapi ia tidak mau menodai catatan baiknya di sekolah.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Luhan polos, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. Wajahnya terbakar sekarang. Ia malu sekali harus menatap wajah Sehun, setelah apa yang sudah mereka lakukan semalam. Luhan berharap-harap cemas apakah Sehun akan mempermasalahkannya, mengingat mereka berdua lelaki –walaupun Kai pernah bilang kalau Sehun sebenarnya _gay_–

"Luhan-ah, kau ada kendaraan?"

Luhan membalikkan badannya, menatap Sehun yang sedang mengancingkan kemejanya dengan buru-buru, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku terlambat sekolah," Luhan mengerutkan kening mendengar penuturan Sehun. Oh, jadi ia masih peduli sekolah? Ia pikir Sehun akan melupakan sekolah setelah semalaman bermabuk-mabuk ria, "Aku harus kembali ke apartemenku dan mengambil seragam. Kau ada kendaraan?"

Mata Sehun menangkap kunci mobil yang tergeletak di samping televisi, "Luhan-ah, itu kunci mobil, kan? Antarkan aku ke apartemen, jebal. Kelas pertama dimulai jam setengah delapan." Pertama kalinya Luhan mendapati sisi lain Sehun yang begitu peduli akan sekolah.

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan kikuk. Sehun bergegas mengambil kunci tersebut dan menarik tangan Luhan, "Kita tidak punya waktu, Luhan-ah. Aku juga harus berbenah. Cepatlah!"

"Pakai dulu celanamu! Kau mau keluar dari sini hanya mengenakan bokser!?"

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya yang terus bertambah merah. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian semalam. Uh-uh, menggelikan sekali. Sejujurnya semalam adalah kali pertama ia melakukan _hal tersebut_. Ternyata memang tidak terlalu buruk –menyenangkan malah– Oh, bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran seperti ini?

Dari kaca mobil, ia melihat Sehun mengenakan kaos putih polos dan berlari terburu buru dengan tangan menggenggam tas, kemeja putih, dan jas almamater berwarna abu-abu. Sementara mulutnya menggigit beberapa kertas. Ia berlari ke mobil Luhan dan nyaris menabrak lelaki tua yang sedang menelepon.

"Aigoo, hei, ini mobil Xiumin! Tutuplah dengan pelan. Nanti aku yang disalahkan!" Hardik Luhan jengkel karena Sehun menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar dan keras. Sehun mengabaikan hardikan Luhan, "Sudahlah, cepat jalan! Sepuluh menit lagi kelas dimulai!"

"Salah siapa mandi terlalu lama." Gerutu Luhan. Sehun memakai kemejanya, lalu memaki kesal, "Ah sialan, bagaimana aku memasukkan kemeja ini? Luhan-ah, joknya bisa dimundurkan atau tidak?"

"Coba saja sendiri. Berhentilah mengoceh, Sehun-ah! Aku sedang konsentrasi mengemudi. Kau mau kita kecelakaan, hah?" Luhan kesal dengan sikap Sehun yang begitu teledor dan cerewet. Pada akhirnya keadaan kembali hening setelah Sehun bersikap masa-bodoh dengan kemejanya yang tidak dimasukkan.

"Oh tunggu," Sehun terpaku sesaat, "Astaga, aku lupa membawa dasiku!" Teriak Sehun histeris, membuat Luhan bertambah jengkel saja, "Yang benar saja! Kenapa aku bisa lupa! Oh, mana krimku? Jangan bilang tertinggal juga. Aku yakin sudah memasukannya ke tas."

"Krim?"

"Untuk rambutku." Sehun menjawab sekenanya, lalu berdecak kesal setelah merogoh tasnya berkali-kali dan tidak mendapati apa yang ia inginkan. "Aduh bagaimana ini, kenapa bisa tertinggal semua!?"

"Sehun-ah, sudah sampai." Sehun mendongak menatap gerbang tinggi Gujong dengan pandangan ngeri. Gerbang tersebut masih terbuka lebar tapi hanya ada satu-dua siswa yang masuk. Ia melihat jam, lima menit lagi kelas akan dimulai, pantas sudah sepi.

"Huh, oke. Biarkan saja." Sehun berkata kepada dirinya sendiri, lalu sibuk mengacak-acak rambutnya –membuat wajahnya berlipat kali lebih tampan– dan bergegas turun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk Luhan.

Luhan membuka mulutnya –jengkel sekali– Tidakkah Sehun diajarkan terima kasih? Setelah diberi tempat yang layak untuk tidur dan tumpangan kendaraan, anak itu tidak mengucapkan terima kasih sama sekali? Yang benar saja!

"Oh, apakah itu Sehun oppa!?" Luhan mendengar seorang wanita berdiri di dekat mobilnya –mobil Xiumin, sebenarnya– memekik ketika melihat Sehun. Sehun berbalik dan menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan bertanya, lalu menghampiri wanita tersebut dengan senyum manis terpajang di wajahnya.

"Annyeong," Sehun melihat nama yang tersemat di dada kanan wanita tersebut, "Daeun-ah. Oppa boleh pinjam dasimu?"

Daeun mengerjapkan matanya sesaat lalu mengangguk-angguk antusias dan langsung melepaskan dasinya. Ia menyerahkan dasi tersebut seolah-olah sedang menyerahkan barang berharga saja. Sehun setengah geli menerimanya. Mungkin memang ada bagusnya ia berhenti berpenampilan culun.

"Terima kasih banyak. Akan oppa kembalikan sepulang sekolah. Tunggu oppa di gerbang, ne?" Sehun mengecup pipi Daeun sekilas lalu berjalan memasuki gerbang sembari memakai dasi –mengabaikan fakta bahwa dasi tersebut seharusnya digunakan untuk siswa tingkat dua, bukan tiga– dan meninggalkan Daeun yang masih terdiam dengan wajah merona, lalu sedetik kemudian terlonjak-lonjak histeris.

Luhan tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Bisa-bisanya Sehun melakukan itu!?

Mendadak ia merasa marah. Bukan dengan Sehun ataupun wanita bernama Daeun itu ; melainkan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Sehun akan menganggapnya _apa-apa_ setelah kejadian semalam? Tentu saja tidak! Sehun sudah melakukannya dengan banyak wanita, dan itu telah menjadi kebiasaan. Ia bahkan tidak yakin Sehun mengingat kejadian semalam. Benar kan? Lelaki tersebut pasti tidak mengingatnya ; atau menganggap kejadian tersebut pernah ada. Hanya Luhan lah pihak yang sadar, sementara Sehun tenggelam dalam dunia fantasinya.

Ada sejuta alasan mengapa Luhan harus menolak, walaupun semuanya berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Ia takut –meskipun bersikeras bahwa dirinya masih normal– terjerat pesona dan ketampanan Sehun. Dan ketakutannya tersebut menjadi kenyataan. Oh astaga, Xiumin pasti membencinya. Xiumin pasti benci mengetahui Luhan sudah digagahi oleh Sehun semalam.

Luhan merasa marah sekali, ia ingin menangis sekarang juga. Semua pertanyaan di benaknya ; tentang bagaimana masa depan mereka berdua, bagaimana perasaannya, perasaan Sehun, tentang kemungkinan mereka berdua berbagi ranjang lain kali, mendadak begitu jelas jawabannya.

Tidak ada yang akan terjadi.

Ia tidak cantik. Ia bukan Jessica yang bisa melayani Sehun sampai lelaki itu puas. Luhan kaku, dan tercampakkan. Semuanya jelas.

Luhan menarik napas panjang. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan rasa kagum –Luhan menolak mengatakan perasaannya adalah _cinta_– menggerogoti hatinya. Ia harus berhenti melihat wajah Sehun, melihat bola matanya, melihat ketampanannya–

Melihat tubuh Sehun.

Dan sama seperti Sehun yang tidak pernah menganggap kejadian itu ada, Luhan juga harus melakukannya, sebelum ia terluka. Luhan harus menganggap kejadian tersebut sebagai angin lalu, dan ia tidak boleh mempermasalahkannya.

Luhan menghela napas.

Memang jalannya seperti itu. Ia harus melupakan Sehun.

* * *

**TO**

**BE**

**CONTINUED.**

* * *

Oke, /sekarat\

Saya buat ini dalam keadaan kacau. Masih berharap-harap cemas tentang kondisi EXO.

Saya bukan exostan, tapi saya berharap mereka bener-bener satu tak terpisahkan.

Huh, mari kita sama-sama berharap yang terbaik.

#EXOrapopo

Kalo ada kondisi terbaru, kabari saya ya (?) saya emang agak kudet gitudeh

Anyway, noh mereka udah gitu-gitu. Walopun saya implisit.

**Maaf ya, saya nggak bisa bikin NC eksplisit. Saya takut kalian jijik. Biarlah seperti itu (?)**

HUAAA LUHAN TERCAMPAKKAN.

/puter lagu iwan fals- entah\

Huehehe. Maap ya han, jadi pelampiasan otak saya yang lagi trobel.

Silahkan tunggu kelanjutannya-_-

**Jangan lupa Repiu. Kritik saran dan segala aspirasi akan saya terima. Follow dan Favs juga yaw. **

**Lopya xoxo**

**({}) :***


	10. Luhan's Mysterious Boyfriend

**.**

**Tittle : I'm Not a Bitch Girl**

**Author : dikitlagisampe**

**Pairing : HunHan (SehunxLuhan)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Crack**

**To whom it may concern,**

**Have a wonderful time!~**

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Luhan's Mysterious Boyfriend**

* * *

Dua hari, terhitung sejak kejadian _yang-seharusnya-terlupakan_ sudah berlalu tanpa ada Sehun sedetikpun di hadapannya. Diperjelas ; di hadapannya, bukan di hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa berkata bahwa Sehun tidak ada di _hidupnya_, karena dalam jangka waktu dua hari tersebut rasanya sulit bagi Luhan untuk mengenyahkan Sehun dari otaknya yang mulai tidak waras. Terakhir kali ia bertemu Sehun adalah saat mengantarkan lelaki tersebut ke Gujong, yangmana Luhan mendapat _bonus_ berharga ; melihat Sehun mencium Daeun di gerbang sekolah.

Mari lupakan hal tersebut.

Sebenarnya cukup menyebalkan karena Sehun belum –atau mungkin tidak akan pernah– berterimakasih terhadap apapun yang telah Luhan berikan. Kasurnya, bensin mobilnya –mobil Xiumin, tapi Luhan ingin menjadikannya lebih dramatis– dan, ehm... Luhan malu harus mengatakan ini, _lubang_nya. Akhir-akhir ini memang kacau dan tidak berjalan sesuai harapan. Ia sendiri lebih sering merutuki hati kecilnya yang ingin melihat wajah Sehun satu-atau-dua detik lebih lama, walaupun ia tahu pada akhirnya luka di hatinya akan bertambah dalam.

Karena tidak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan tugas menyebalkan yang terus menghantuinya. Dan di tumpukan paling atas –yang itu artinya paling rawan mendapat nilai buruk– terdapat tugas dari Park Seonsangnim.

Menyebalkan.

Luhan sudah menyerahkan cetakan tugasnya pagi tadi, dan Park Seonsangnim (yang kelewat kejam) mengatakan bahwa tugas Luhan merupakan yang paling buruk dibandingkan lainnya.

_Tentu saja, karena aku mendapat tema yang paling buruk pula._

Luhan kembali teringat ketika Park Seonsangnim mengatakan bahwa ia tidak berkompeten mendalami tugasnya. Lebih parah lagi, Park Seonsangnim mengatakan apabila tidak ada perubahan besar-besaran, maka kemungkinan besar Luhan mendapat nilai _Poor_ –buruk sekali– Oh, yang benar saja! Poor? Itu sama saja pelecehan harga diri. Luhan tahu tugasnya memang kacau, tapi setidaknya Park Seonsangnim harus memberi 'nilai-tambahan-karena-kasihan'. Tema lokasi-seks begitu menyulitkan. Ia memiliki otak yang lambat, tapi bukan mesum. Kenapa tidak menyerahkan tugas ini kepada Eunhyuk saja? Ia pasti _jauh lebih berkompeten _mengerjakannya.

Sungguh menyedihkan.

Kalau Luhan benar-benar mendapat nilai _Poor_, maka ia tidak akan bisa mempresentasikan idenya tersebut di depan teman-teman –mengingat Park Seonsangnim menerapkan peraturan yang intinya menegaskan bahwa siapapun yang tugasnya mendapat nilai _Enough_ dan _Poor_ tidak akan diizinkan presentasi di depan kelas, dan itu artinya juga tidak mendapat nilai presentasi–

Buruknya lagi adalah ketika Luhan mengetahui fakta kecil bahwa ketenangannya diganggu oleh seseorang-yang-tidak-ingin-ia-temui. Hal tersebut terjadi ketika ia sedang sibuk memikirkan pembenahan besar-besaran yang akan ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki harga diri dan nilainya di hadapan Park Seonsangnim. Setelah setengah jam berkutat dengan komputer, ia mendengar suara bel, "Aish, Apakah Umin Hyung sudah pulang?" Luhan setengah terpaksa menyeret kakinya menuju pintu. Ia tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik hari ini. Fokus yang sudah ia kumpulkan sejak tadi mendadak menguap seketika. _Tapi bukankah Xiumin hyung bilang kalau ia pulang tiga hari lagi_?

Apartemen Luhan memang sepi pengunjung. Satu-satunya orang yang setia mengunjunginya hanyalah Xiumin saja. Itupun dengan disertai omelan sana-sini yang merepet ke segala hal. Luhan cukup senang karena hyungnya itu cukup perhatian, walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa tertekan dengan semua omelan Xiumin yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Umin hyung, kau sudah kemba—kau?" Luhan mendapati Sehun berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum manisnya. Wajahnya seketika memerah, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Sehun masih tersenyum lebar, "Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Apakah di dalam panas? Pendingin ruanganmu tidak berfungsi?"

Luhan merengut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak bermutu, "Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." Senyum Sehun bertambah lebar, namun melihat Luhan yang masih menunjukkan wajah datarnya membuat senyumnya sirna, "Kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?"

"Aku sibuk. Tugasku banyak." Sahut Luhan ketus. Ia merasa jengkel sekali karena Sehun menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya. Oh astaga, Luhan nyaris luluh melihatnya. "Lagipula kau sudah bertemu denganku. Sekarang pulanglah."

Sehun mengabaikan kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Luhan, "Kau ada tugas? Boleh kubantu?"

Ah tentu saja. Luhan sebenarnya sangat butuh bantuan Sehun. Orang itu pasti mengetahui segala hal _mendasar_ yang dibutuhkan untuk tugasnya. Ia yakin sekali Park Seonsangnim akan memberikan nilai terbaik apabila Sehun yang mengerjakan. Tapi ia tidak mau dipermalukan lagi (Terakhir kali Sehun mengerjakan tugas aritmatikanya memang benar semua. Namun ketika Shim Seonsangnim memberinya sebuah soal –yang cara pengerjaannya sebetulnya sama– ia tidak bisa menjawab dengan benar. Hal tersebut membuatnya dongkol dan malu setengah mati di hadapan sekelas.)

"Bagaimana?" Sehun mendesak dengan wajah berharap, "Aku akan membantumu. Jangan khawatir."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu. Tugas apa? Aritmatika lagi?"

"Sehun-ssi dengar," Sehun mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar Luhan melafalkan namanya disertai embel-embel formal, "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, oke? Jadi pulanglah"

Luhan bergegas menutup pintu namun Sehun mendorong pintu tersebut sekuat tenaga, membuat Luhan nyaris terjengkang. Lelaki tersebut langsung masuk tanpa dipersilahkan, "Kalau begitu aku akan diam saja. Bagaimana? Aku akan menjadi anak yang baik"

Luhan tidak bisa berkata-kata tetapi ia membiarkan Sehun masuk dan duduk di kasurnya. Setelah itu terjadi keheningan panjang yang cukup menyiksa. Luhan berusaha untuk mengumpulkan konsentrasinya –yang telah menguap tanpa ampun sejak ia melihat Sehun–

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang." Luhan menghembuskan nafas keras-keras, tidak berusaha menutupi rasa jengkelnya terhadap Sehun setelah ia bersusah payah untuk kembali berkonsentrasi dan tetap saja gagal, "Ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan dibandingkan dengan hanya duduk kurang kerjaan."

"Aku punya pekerjaan, Luhan-ah," Sehun tersenyum, memandang Luhan yang mengangkat alisnya seolah meminta jawaban, "Memandangimu."

Mendapati Sehun melontarkan rayuan, Luhan hanya bisa menampilkan wajah bengis. Tidakkah ada pekerjaan yang berarti selain duduk dan –katanya– _memandangi _Luhan? Kalau memang Sehun kesepian, bukankah ia bisa meminta para wanita untuk menemaninya? Satu atau dua wanita untuk _ditunggangi _mungkin cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan dan kesepian, bukan? Terkecuali apabila Sehun hypersex –walaupun kelihatannya begitu– yang baru puas apabila bercinta lima sampai enam kali sehari.

"Seharusnya kau memanggilku hyung," Luhan menggerutu kesal, yang walau bagaimanapun masih terdengar di telinga Sehun.

"Ah benar. Luhan...hyung?" Sehun mengangguk-angguk antusias, "Bagus. Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Luhan hyung. Bisakah kau memanggilku 'Sehunnie'?" Sehun memohon.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Terserahlah"

"Luhan hyung," Sehun nyengir sendiri mendapati dirinya untuk kali pertama memanggil Luhan sebagai hyungnya, "Apartemenmu bagus."

"Hmm."

"Dan juga rapi. Kau yang merapikannya?"

Luhan mendengus kesal. Pertanyaan yang tidak bermutu. "Hmm."

"Wah, kau benar-benar rajin. Itu semua bukumu?"

"Hmm."

"Aigoo, hyung. Itu fotomu?"

"Hmm."

Luhan menoleh setelah Sehun tidak menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh lagi. Ia mendapati Sehun sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, dengan wajah yang –entah dibuat buat entah asli dari sana– begitu menggemaskan dan imut, "Hyung, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Sudah," Luhan mengangkat alisnya, "Aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan anehmu."

"Tidak bisa begitu," Sehun mengambil bantal yang terletak di dekatnya lalu memeluknya erat, "Kau hanya berkata 'hmm', dan aku tidak bisa menganggap itu sebagai _jawaban_. Hyung, kau itu kenapa sih? Sentimen sekali."

"Aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas, Sehun-ah." Sehun melotot mendengar Luhan tidak memanggilnya 'Sehunnie', "Sudah kubilang, lebih baik kau pulang saja."

"Tidak mau."

Luhan menggeram keras. Astaga, tidak sadarkah Sehun kalau keberadaannya dapat membuat konsentrasi Luhan pecah? Luhan memang selalu _sial_, bagaimanapun juga. Selama Sehun ada di sisinya. Satu hal yang tidak ia harapkan adalah adanya Sehun di sini. Hatinya berharap-harap cemas semoga Sehun tidak akan mendekat kearahnya.

"Luhan hyung, tugas apa yang kau kerjakan?" Sehun berjalan kearah Luhan –yang saat ini membelakanginya, karena Luhan sedang sibuk dengan komputernya– dan membuat Luhan terlonjak keras, "JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kembalilah ke kasur. Jangan mendekat!"

"Memangnya ada a-HYUNG! KAU—" Sehun terpaku ketika matanya menangkap bercak merah-keunguan yang –sepertinya– berusaha ditutup-tutupi oleh Luhan. Sehun berusaha untuk menyingkap kaos berkerah Luhan. Ia yakin sekali bercak keunguan tersebut tidak hanya satu. Pasti banyak.

"YA! KAU MAU APA!?" Luhan berusaha menangkis tangan Sehun yang berusaha membuka kancing bajunya. Oh astaga, memalukan sekali kalau sampai Sehun melihat_nya_. Walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah hasil karya Sehun sendiri.

"Kau habis—" Sehun nyengir, "—bercinta?"

"Hei dengar, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku ha—"

"Ah, aku tahu!" Tiba-tiba wajah Sehun bersinar, "Hyung, saat aku datang kau sedang bercinta ya?" Luhan nyaris muntah mendengarnya, "Aigoo, tentu saja. Kau hanya mencari alibi, kan? Pantas sejak tadi kau hanya memandangi komputermu itu, tidak mengetik apapun. Jadi begitu ya? Tunggu sebentar."

Luhan menatap heran Sehun yang sedang menggeledah apartemennya. Membuka kamar mandi, mengintip kolong kasur, bahkan –dengan bodohnya– membuka tutup tempat sampah, "Tunggu, kenapa tidak ada siapapun?"

Sehun kembali melanjutkan opininya sebelum Luhan sempat menyemprotkan kata-kata kasar, "Ah! Atau mungkin kau melakukannya semalam? Dengan siapa, hyung? Wanita itu ganas sekali sampai meninggalkan jejak seperti itu." Sehun terlihat berpikir, "Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau _gay_? Kau yang berada di bawah ya? Uke? Masuk akal sih. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran. Kau bercinta dengan siapa?"

_Denganmu, bodoh_.

"Bukan siapa siapa," Luhan berkata tak acuh, mengabaikan tatapan kecewa dari Sehun, "Jangan ikut campur"

"Aigoo, kenapa tega sekali? Kau ini hyungku, seharusnya kau mau bercerita. Apalagi ini tentang seks—"

"YA!"

"—dan aku ahli dalam hal tersebut. Tenanglah hyung," Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan, "Semisal pasanganmu belum puas, aku bisa mengajarimu cara untuk memuaskan dengan baik. Aku tidak akan menarik biaya, kok. Lihat, aku dermawan kan?"

Luhan bingung menghubungkan korelasi antara _mengajari seks_ dengan _dermawan_. Astaga, bagaimana ini? Luhan bukan orang yang pandai berbohong. Tidak dengan Sehun atau siapapun. Ia merasa benar-benar payah. Harga dirinya sudah mulai melayang sedikit-demi sedikit.

"Memangnya kapan sih kau bercinta? Pagi tadi?" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat Luhan yang sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, "Hyuuung, jawablah. Aku ini dongsaengmu, ingat?"

"Dua hari yang lalu."

"Wah, keren sekali. Kenapa masih membekas? Lelaki itu—tunggu, dua hari yang lalu? Bukankah saat itu aku bermalam di sini?" Sehun melebarkan matanya, "Astaga! Hyung! Jangan bilang kau melakukannya saat aku sedang tidur? Di sampingku!? Dengan pria lain? Kau nekat sekali! Aku pernah sih, melihat video porno yang seperti itu sekali. Tapi tetap saja. Jadi malam itu kalian berdua benar-benar tidak tahan ya?"

"Sehun-ah diamlah!"

"Aku tidak akan diam sampai kau memanggilku Sehunnie."

Luhan berdecak sebal karena tingkah Sehun yang kekanak-kanakan. Dibalik sifat mesum dan liarnya, ternyata Sehun masih polos dan manja.

"Wah, kenapa aku tidak terbangun ya? Apakah gerakan kalian berdua _menggila_? Apakah milik lelaki itu besar, hyung? Aigoo, aku menyesal sekali tidak—"

"Sehun-ah!"

"—bisa melihatnya. Seharusnya aku pura-pura tidur saja. Melihat sex dari dekat sepertinya cukup seru. Aku penasaran bagaimana kelakuanmu di ranjang, hyung. Sepertinya cukup liar ju—"

"SEHUNNIE!"

Sehun nyengir senang karena Luhan menuruti ucapannya, "Tolong tambahkan kata 'sayang' di belakang kata Sehunnie"

Wajah Luhan memerah –entah karena marah atau karena tersipu– "Sehunnie...sayang."

"Ne, ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan tutup mulutmu!"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan prihatin, "Aigoo, kau tidak boleh berkata kasar, hyung. Ayo, ulangi sekali lagi. Dengan sopan dan beradab, oke?" Ia menitah Luhan seperti mengajari bayi berumur dua tahun untuk belajar berbicara dengan baik.

"Sehunnie sayang," Luhan kelihatan jengkel sekali, "Jangan bicarakan itu lagi, ya?"

"Baik, hyung!" Senang akhirnya permintaannya terpenuhi, "Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong, aku bermalam disini lagi ya?"

"Untuk apa? Kau kan punya tempat tinggal sendiri?" Frekuensi bicara Luhan naik beberapa oktaf, "Tolong jangan merepotkan. Tugasku menumpuk dan aku masih harus mengurusimu? Aku tidak mau."

"Tenang saja, aku bukan bayi yang perlu kau urusi. Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu."

"Bagaimanapun kau tetap merepotkan. Nanti malam ketika aku ingin makan ramyun, maka aku juga harus membuatkannya untukmu. Itu namanya merepotkan, Sehun-ah."

"Sehunnie." Ralat Sehun. Luhan merengut, "Maksudku Sehunnie."

"Tenang saja," Sehun tersenyum, "Biar aku yang memasak."

_Mati kau_. Luhan berusaha mencari-cari alasan lain, "Kau bahkan tidak membawa seragammu! Aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu ke apartemen seperti dua hari yang lalu."

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah menyiapkan seragam dan juga bukuku." Sehun menunjuk sebuah tas hitam menggembung yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Luhan tidak ingat Sehun membawa tas tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Boleh ya? Aku tidak akan merepotkan kok!"

Tidak tahan dengan desakan Sehun, Luhan mendengus, "Baiklah."

Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga kejadian dua hari lalu tidak terjadi lagi.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

"Hyung, lapar." Sehun merengek entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Luhan menggerutu kesal. Anak itu memang tidak terlalu merepotkan pada awalnya. Mereka lebih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing ; Luhan menyelesaikan tugas sementara Sehun membaca buku yang tidak bisa Luhan pahami isinya –ia sekilas membaca, dan pada halaman kedua sudah menyerah karena otaknya terlanjur panas

"Di dapur ada ramyun. Kau buat sendiri saja."

"Aku malas makan ramyun malam-malam. Kita makan di restoran saja ya?"

"Tidak mau," Luhan membantah, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca, "Aku tidak punya uang. Makanlah seadanya! Kau ini, katanya tidak merepotkan?"

"Aish ayolah. Aku yang traktir, bagaimana?" Sehun kembali merajuk, "Hyung?"

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak lapar. Kau bisa pergi sendiri"

"Luhan hyung, kau diet?"

"Apa? Diet?"

"Lelaki tidak perlu diet, hyung." Sehun kembali dengan opini sok tahunya, "Lagipula kau sudah kurus. Astaga, pacarmu jahat ya? Penuntut sekali, sampai menyuruhmu untuk diet. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Mungkin kau harus berkata bahwa diet untuk lelaki itu tidak baik."

"Sehun-ah," Luhan segera mengoreksi, "Sehunnie, hentikan pembicaraan konyol ini, oke?"

"Ada apa sih?" Sehun keheranan karena Luhan selalu menghindar setiap kali disinggung tentang kekasihnya. Mungkin mereka memang sedang ada masalah, sehingga hal tersebut menjadi sangat sensitif bagi Luhan, "Baiklah, maaf. Aku tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi."

"Lagipula tumben kau tidak mencari wanita untuk menemanimu tidur?"

"Aku bosan."

Bo-san? Menakjubkan sekali. Baru kali ini Luhan mendapati seorang lelaki yang _bosan_ _berhubungan seks._ Memangnya sesering itukah Sehun menunggangi wanita sampai-sampai ia bosan sendiri? Benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Jangan dramatis begitu, hyung." Sehun berkata ketika melihat Luhan yang ekspresinya seolah-olah sedang mendapat berita bahwa kiamat terjadi tidak lama lagi, "Entah kenapa sekarang aku lebih tertarik dengan...lelaki?"

Luhan menoleh cepat, mendapati wajah Sehun yang tiba-tiba bersinar cerah. _O-oh_, ia tahu tatapan itu. Bukan tatapan yang cukup menyenangkan. Luhan yakin tidak lama lagi ia masuk dalam jurang _kesengsaraan_.

"Hyung!" Sehun berseru penuh semangat, "Pacarmu itu tidak akan marah kan kalau aku bersetubuh denganmu malam ini?"

* * *

**TO**

**BE**

**CONTINUED**

* * *

Hei, saya ingin menyampaikan maaf buat kalian yang kecewa sama chap kemarin. Maaf ya karena adegan ranjangnya nggak saya eksplisit.

Tapi untuk adegan ranjang ke depan –semisal ada– akan saya eksplisit kok. Hehehe. Belajar dari kesalahan getoh.

**Adakah dari kalian yang masih galau gegara Kris?**

Silahkan lupakan permasalahan itu. Untuk saat ini, kita dukung EXO di WMA yuk? Perolehannya EXO baru 7% nih, kalah jauh dari Britney. Kalian bantu voting yaww ;;)

Oke, seperti biasa.

**Jangan lupa kritik, saran, komen, dan segala hal yang membantu untuk membangun fanfic dan jiwa yadong saya huehehe.**

**SILENT READERS, SAYA HARAP KALIAN MENGERTI.**

**APA SIH SUSAHNYA NINGGALIN REVIEW? Silahkan hargai kerja keras penulis, oke?**

**Terimakasih {} :***


End file.
